The Winchester Diaries
by lilookay222
Summary: SISFIC! Another Sisfic. I know there are hundreds out there but I felt the need to write another one. I suck at summarys so I'm not going to write one. Follows the storyline. Spoilers for season 1! Don't judge it by the description :)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I know there are already a lot of SISFICs out there but I felt the need to write another one.**

 **The only Sisfic I ever read is Alexis Winchester story by sammygrrl00. I will follow the storyline and any similarity to another fic isnt intended.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading my fic. Please let me know in the comments.**

 **!Englisch isnt my first language. Feel free to point out my mistakes.**

 **Disclamer: I dont own Supernatural !**

Lawrence, Kansas  
14 years ago

A large tree with no leaves stood outside one of several suburban homes.  
Inside Mary Winchester was turning off the Tv and walked upstairs to say good night to her children.  
She knocked at a door with a sign that said 'SAM AND DEANS ROOM -KEEP OUT.'  
When she heard a 'come in' she opened the door and walked in.

"I wanted to say good night to you boys. Don't stay up to late."

She gave Sam,who sat on his bed and read a book, a kiss on the forehead and walked over to her twelve year old son Dean to do the same.  
But he just stood up and gave her a hug.

"I am twelve now. I'm to old for kisses from my mum.", he said with proud in his voice.

Mary laughed and ruffled his hair.

" I don't think you're ever to old for that.",she said and gave her boys a last look before she walked out of the room.

Her next stop was the bedroom she and her husband John shared. She hoped he would be here soon,the bad weather and the dark still making her nervous after all this years.

Not like she had anything to fear. Just yesterday she checked the saltlines and the protection sigils she had all over the house and the charms she made into decoration still hung outside.

She gave a last look outside the window,like she did everyday,and then turned around to look after her daughter.

The little girl was still sleeping,and even when Mary leaned over the crib to kiss her on the forehead, she didn't wake up.

"Night,Lizzie",she said,and went into her own bed to get some well deserved sleep.

Not even ten minutes later Mary woke up again.

" It's just me. Go back to sleep.",a deep voice said,and she instantly recognized it. She would recognize this voice everywhere.  
Mary opened her eyes and looked over to John,who was changing into his pyjama.

"How was your day?",she asked.

" Ben was acting like an Idiot again,but he's a good kid. We got a lot of work done.",John answered,smiling now and walked over to slip into bed next to Mary ,hugging her close,his eyes wandering over to his sleeping baby girl.

"Are the boys asleep? I could swear I heard them talking when I was walking by their door."

"I told them to go to bed soon. Sam is reading a book and Dean was working on one of his cars again. He really is your son. ",Mary said,looking up at John, who was smiling at her.

" Never doubted that. Sam comes after you though. Smart kid. He could go to Harvard or Princeton one day. These kids are going to make us so proud.",he said,before they both closed their eyes.

A few hours later Felicity Fay Winchester opened her little eyes and the first thing she saw was her dad smiling down at her making her giggle.  
Her giggling stopped when he stopped smiling,and pulled out a knife.

Mary woke up to hearing her baby cry. She looked over to the crib and saw John with Felicity in his arms.

"John? Is she okay?", Mary asked,and tried to stand up.

" Mary don't. I don't know whats happening. But I see him too.",whispered John beside her and pulled her closer.

The other John turned his head,looked at them and put Felicity back to bed.

"Hello Mary.",he said and looked around the room.

" I am just here to pick up what you promised is Sam ?"

Mary looked over to John. The REAL John who was now slowly walking up to the other man. Or as she knew demon.

"I don't know what you want. But you stay the hell away from my family."

The demon laughed and with a flick of his wrist John was crashing into the nearest wall and to the floor,where he laid still.

"I am not going to hurt your family if I don't have to I just want what you promised me.", he said to Mary.

" Over my dead body.",she answered,her gaze keep flickering to the bed where her little girl laid still,listening,like she wanted to know what would happen next.

"You can have that.", the demon said,anger filling his yellow eyes now.

John opened his eyes and for the flick of a second he had no memory of what had happened. Then he did remember and he looked around the room for his daughter and wife,when something dark dripped next to touched it and two more drops landed on the back of his hand. It looked like looked up and what he saw ripped his heart into a million , sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses to the floor, staring at Mary.

"No! Mary!"

Mary bursts into flame. The fire spread over the ceiling. All John could do was stare,until he heard Felicity cry. That reminded him that he was not alone, and he got up,scooped Felicity out of her crib and rushed out of the room,where he ran into Dean.

"Dad ? What is happening? I heard noises."

John shoved Felicity at Dean.

"Get your brother and go outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

Dean turned and ran,leaving John to turn back to the bedroom.

"Mary!"

But he could already tell that he was to entire room was on fire and he could barely see Mary.

"No!"

On the outside Sam and Dean were looking up to their house.

"It's okay, Sammy. Dad's going to fix it.", Dean said,looking at Sam.

All they could do was stare when the bedroom window lit up in gold.

John ran outside scooped up his children and carried them away.

"I gotcha."

Fire exploded out of the bedroom window,just as the Lawrence fire department arrived to put the fire out. A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance. A Police Officer waved some neighbors back.

Across the street from the house, John,Dean,Sam and Felicity sat on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Felicity,as they looked up at the remnants of the fire.

Present day

"This is a stupid idea.",Felicity said for the third time now,while she looked up to the apartment where she knew Sam lived.

" He doesn't want to see us anymore. He left."

Dean turned around to look at her and sighed.

"That he left doesn't mean he don't want to see us. We need his help."

"No we don't. Youre the best hunter in the world. You can do it by yourself.", Felicity answered and leaned over the seat to get a better look at her brother.

" Or you could start training me. I would be good. No,I would be awesome.",she said,with a glint to her green eyes.

"Weve been over this a hundred times now. No training until you're fifteen and Dad is going to do it.", Dean answered.

" Just seven more months. And Dads not here. "

Felicity sunk deeper into the backseat,a sad look on her face now.

"He is going to be here right ?"

Dean looked at her for a moment before he got out of the car and opened her door.

"Were going to find him. Sam,you and I."

Felicity supressed a groan. Sam would never help them. He just left them behind. And she was angry at didn't stop her heart from hurting but it made her feel better. Kind of.  
Felicity jumped out of the car and looked up at Dean.

"Fine. But why do we have to do this in the middle of the night ? "

A grin appeared on his face.

"Because its more fun that way."

Felicity sat on a chair in a dark room,watching her brothers fight. From what she could see Dean was winning,but Sam still put up a good fight. That didnt stop Dean from knocking Sam down and pinning him to the floor.

"Whoa, easy, tiger.", Dean said with grin on his face.

Sam breathed hard.

"Dean?",he asked,making Dean laugh.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice.", Dean answered before Sam grabbed his hand, yanked, and turned them around.

"Or off of me."

Sam got up and pulled Dean with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?", Sam asked again.

" Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

Someone turned the light on. It was a girl, who was wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?", she asked.

Sam,Dean and Felicity turned their heads in unison.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.", Sam said.

Dean looked at her appreciatively.

"Wait, your brother Dean?", Jess asked smiling,and Sam nodded.

" And I am Felicity. Just in case anybody cares.",Felicity said from the chair she was still sitting on.

Sams head spun around.

"Lizzie. Hey I didn't notice you.",he said,a smile forming on his face.

It fell quickly when Felicity looked up to him.

" Yeah I figured.",she said coldly.

After a few awkward seconds of silence Dean walked up to Jessica.

"I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

Jess looked at him.

"Just let me put something on."

She turned around but Deans voice stopped her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

He walked back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.

But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No.", Sam said,and walked over to Jess,putting an arm around her.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay.",Dean answered.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."Dean added.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.", Sam said to Jess,dragging Dean outside.

Felicity who still sat on the chair looked over to Jess.

They watched each other in silence for a few moments until Felicity couldn't take it any longer.

" Well,I am going to -",she started,pointing towards the door and walked over to it. Not breaking eye contact with Jessica until she was outside.

She headed downstairs,where Sam and Dean were already talking about the case.

"He was never gone for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?", Dean asked.

"I'm not.", Sam answered,and the last bit of hope Felicity had died.

" I told you he wouldn't come with us. This was such a waste of time.",she said,and walked back over to the Impala.

Sam had a sad look on his face but Dean ignored her.

"Why not?",he asked.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good.", Sam answered,still looking at the Impala.

" She hates me.",he added.

Dean looked over too and sighed.

"She doesnt hate you. She's just angry. Give her some time. Sam. Look. I need your help 's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

"I can't do this alone.", he added.

Sam finally looked at him

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed and looked down.

"What was he hunting?"

They walked over to the Impala and Dean opened the proped the compartment open with a shotgun and digged through the trunk.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?,Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans. Took Lizzie with me."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looked over at Sam.

"I'm twenty-six, dude.",he said and pulled some papers out of a folder.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy."

Dean handed one of the papers to Sam.

"They found his car, but he vanished."

"So maybe he was kidnapped.", Sam shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April."

Dean tossed down another Jericho Heraldarticle for each date he mentions.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty men, all the same five-mile stretch of started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

"Hand me the recorder Lizzie", he added, and Felicity reached over to the driver seat to pick it up,giving it to him without a word.

Dean gave her a look but didn't say anything when he turned back to Sam.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

He pressed play and Johns voice came out of the recorder.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try to figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. Take care of Felicity. We're all in danger."

Dean pressed stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?",Sam asked,making Dean smile.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

"All right.",Dean continued."I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

"Never go home.", Sam repeated the message.

Dean threw the recorder in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.", Sam said,his gaze wandering to Felicity again.

" Just give me a minute."

He turned around to walk into the building again,but he stopped and looked at Dean once more.

"One more thing. I have to get back first thing Monday."

"What's first thing Monday?", Dean asked.

"I have this...I have an interview."

Dean shrugged. "What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?", Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?", Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

While Sam was in his apartment probably getting clothes and saying goodby to Jessica,Dean got into the backseat of the Impala next to Felicity.

" Hey monkey,I know you're mad at him for leaving but could you please stop giving him the death stare.",he asked,a small smile on his face.

"I mean that even scares me."

Felicity looked over to him. She wasnt amused by the situation at all.

"Oh so now you remember that I'm here too."

"Come on know that you can't stay mad at us for long.", Dean said.

That was true but Felicity would never admit it.

"Sam promised me something before he left and he didn't kept it. I have every right to be mad at him."

"What did he promise you ?"

"Doesnt matter anymore"

2 years ago

 _"Sammy could you please stop for a second ? ", Felicity asked and took out some clothes Sam had put into a bag._

 _" Lizzie stop that.",Sam said,taking the clothes back and stuffing it into the duffel bag._

 _"I'm sorry but I need to do this.",he continued, and closed the bag._

 _He then sat down on the bed beside her._

 _" Arent you going to miss me?",Felicity asked,and her eyes began to water._

 _Sam got a soft look in his eyes and took her face in his hands._

 _"Of course I'm going to miss you. But I need to do this to be happy.",he said._  
 _" When I have a stable home and a job you could come live with me if you want to. You wouldn't have to live in different motel rooms anymore,you could be normal,you could be happy too."_

 _Felicity's face lit up at that._

 _"Do you really mean that ? I would love come living with you Sam. I mean I could find friends. I never had a friend. And Dean and Dad could come too right ? Dean deserves being happy."_

 _Before Sam could answered their father barged into the room a letter in his hand,Dean right behind him._

 _"When did you plan on telling me this ?"_

 _Sam got up from the bed._

 _"You wouldn't understand."_

 _"Youre right I don't. What are you thinking ? Leaving your family like that."_

 _Sam picked up the bag from the bed and walked over to the door._

 _"You know,most parents would be proud if their kid got a full ride for Stanford."_

 _"Sam, if you leave now,then you don't have to come back ever again.",John yelled._

 _"Thats good because I wouldn't want to."_

 _And with that Sam was out of the door,Felicity right beside him._

 _"Sammy you have to promise me that you wont forget me."_

 _Sam gave her a last hug._

 _"I promise."_

 _Felicity stood on the empty parking lot until someone picked her up. She panicked for a second until a familiar scent hit her and then moved a little so she could rest her head into Deans chest._

 _"Dont worry monkey. Its going to be okay."_

The Impala was parked at a gas station,while Dean was inside getting breakfast.

It was silent in the car except for the music,until Sam turned around to look at Felicity who sat in the backseat reading a book.

"Liz can we talk for a minute?"

Felicity hummed and closed her book ,looking at Sam.

"Do you hate me ?", Sam asked with a nervous look.

Felicity couldn't hold back any longer and jumped awkwardly into Sams arms,giving him a hug.

" You forgot about me.",she whispered into his chest.  
"You didn't come back for us like you promised. You got a girlfriend and you didn't want us anymore."

Sam sighed,hugging her closer.

"Do you really think that ? Liz there's nothing that could happen that wouldn't make me want you anymore. I have this job interview on Monday. You could still come back with me."

Felicity pulled out of the hug to look at Sam.

"Really ? You could've called once in a while."

"I wanted to. But after this fight with dad... I just didn't wanted to fight anymore. I am sorry Liz. Forgive me ?"

"Okay.", Felicity said. She didn't had it in her to hate Sam anymore now that he was back. And she missed him a lot so she couldn't waste her time being mad at him.

"But", she continued, " I can't come with you Sammy. We need to find Dad and then I'm going to become a hunter."

Sam looked at her with doubt.

"When you figured out about monsters and the supernatural you said you didn't wanted to fight them. What changed ?",Sam asked.

" I did. I am a lot older now.",Felicity answered,making Sam laugh.

"Youre fourteen."

They couldn't say anything else because Dean came out if the gas station carrying food.

"You want breakfast?",he asked Sam while he passed two donuts to Felicity.

"No, thanks.", Sam answered,looking at the junk food in Felicity's hands with slight disgust.

" You let her eat that for breakfast ?"

Dean just shrugged.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?", Sam asked.  
"Still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.", Dean answered.  
"Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

Sam hummed. His attention was now on a box with cassette tapes.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

Felicity's head popped up from the backseat.

"Why ?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Felicity still looked at Sam like she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"It's great music Sam.", she said in a serious tone.

" She's right.",Dean took over.

"And also there are house rules picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean took one of the tapes and Music started to fill the car.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 's Sam, okay?"

Dean turned the music louder.

"Sorry I can't hear you the music is too loud.", he said before he drove off.

Felicity laid down in the backseat and went trough her bag looking for her harry potter book,while Sam was talking on the phone.

"Thank you.", he said,and closed it.

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

Dean stopped the car at a bridge.

"Check it out.", he said,opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards including ones from FBI and DEA. He picked one out and grinned at Sam,before he turned around to Felicity who was still reading her book.

" Liz we go and check out what happened. Stay in the car."

Felicity nodded to engrossed in her book to care what he had to say.

Dean shook his head at her but he had a smile on his face when he and Sam walked over to the bridge to talk to the police.

What he didn't knew was that Felicity wasnt reading a harry potter book. It just looked like it. The book she was actually reading was far more thrilling than the story's about the wizard world. It was her fathers journal.

Filled with tales about monsters,spirits and even more important,his thoughts on them.

There was advice on how to kill or trap them,on how they could become such creatures and how you could find them.

Felicity couldn't tell Dean that she was reading trough the journal since it slipped out of her dads duffel back a few weeks ago. She hated that she just took it without telling him but he wasnt missing it the past few weeks so she decided to keep it just a little longer.

She already read trough all the different creatures and she now knew exactly what happened after her mother died. There was nothing on the night it actually happened and Felicity didn't knew if that was good or bad luck to her.

She was reading a paragraph that described the day her Dad told her about the supernatural.

I had to tell Felicity. She is only seven but she is smart. She always asks so many questions. I talked to Dean about it and he offered to tell her but I couldn't let him do that. He already does more than he should do. Lizzie told me that she didn't want to fight monsters. That she wants to be normal. And I am going to let her be for a little while longer. She's too young to understand what happened back then, and I am not strong enough to tell her just yet. It would break her heart if she knew. And all I want is to see this kids happy.

Felicity felt tears running down her checks and she quickly brushed them away. She missed her Dad now more than ever.

When she could hear Sam and Dean talking she whipped over her face again and threw the book into her bag.

"Hey, everything alright ?", Dean asked,as soon as he saw her face.

" Sure",Felicity answered and she was glad that her voice sounded normal.

"Did you find anything out ?"

Sam was the one who answered.

"A guy,Troy, disappeared. He is just gone. No signs of a crime."

"His girlfriend Amy is putting up missing persons posters in town. We go and talk to her.", Dean continued,still looking at Felicity with a worried look.

They all walked into town and saw a women who put up posters.

"I'll bet you that's her.", Dean said,pointed at her.

After they walked over Dean started a conversation.

"You must be Amy."

"Yeah.", she confirmed and looked them all up and down.

"Yeah," Dean continued,"Troy told us about you. We're family. I'm Dean,this are Sammy and Felicity.

"He never mentioned you to me.", Amy said.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.", Sam took over.

Another girl came up to them.

"Hey, are you okay?", she asked Amy.

"Yeah."

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?",Sam asked.

A few moments later they all sat in a diner. Sam,Dean and Felicity on one side Amy and her friend on the other.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.", Amy told them.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?",Sam asked,and Amy shook her head.

"No. Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace.", Felicity said with a smile,and she immediately got a look from her brothers. They always told her not to talk when they were questioning someone.

But Amy looked down at it and gave her a small smile back.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff."

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.", Sam told her."

Dean laughed

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and her friend looked at each other.

"What is it?", Dean asked.

"Well, it's just...", Amy's friend began," I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?", Sam and Dean asked at the same time,and Felicity started laughing.

" Well",Amy's friend continued, "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago and supposedly she's still out there.  
She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

"Thank yo for telling us.", Sam said,and he and Dean got up to leave.

Felicity looked at Amy once again.

" I really hope you find you're friend."

"Okay I think we should go and do some research.", Dean said as soon as they walked out of the diner.  
" Liz do you want to come with us or should we go to a motel first? You look tired.",he added,a concerned look on his face. Felicity knew he felt guilty about dragging her along all the time. But she was okay with that now.

"No I want to come with you. I need to know how to do proper research."

Dean sighed.

"Fine."

They were in the library and Dean just typed 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search box. No result were found so he changed 'Hitchhiking' to 'Centennial Highway' with the same response.

Sam got annoyed so he tried to take over.

"Let me try.",he said,but Dean smacked his hand away.

"I got it."

Sam pushed Deans chair out of the way and took over,causing Dean to hit his shoulder.

"You're such a control freak."

Felicity sighed, they were supposed to show her how to do research,not how to fight with your sibling.

So she quickly replaced 'Murder' with 'Suicide' and an article popped up. "Suicide on Centennial".

Dean and Sam abruptly stopped fighting and looked at the computer screen.

" How did you do that.",Dean asked.

"I read that angry spirits were born out of violent deaths so maybe it wasnt murder.",Felicity explained.

Dean looked at her with suspicion.

" Were did you read that ?"

"Internet",Felicity said,and even she could hear that she sounded nervous.

Dean and her broke into a staring contest,which was thankfully interrupted by Sam.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?", Dean asked,finally taking his eyes off Felicity.

"Yeah.", Sam answered, "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Sam continued reading.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

"The bridge look familiar to you?", Dean asked,and pointed a picture that showed the bridge they were at earlier.

Dean and Sam were leaning over the railing and looked down at the river,while Felicity stood beside them.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive.", Dean said.

"So you think Dad would have been here?", Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Dean gripped Felicity's arm and started to walk over the followed them.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.",Dean said.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—", Sam started,and Dean turned around.

"Monday. Right. The interview. I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?", Dean asked.

Sam stepped closer.

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

And with that Dean turned around and started walking again,dragging Felicity with him. Sam followed them.

"And who's that?", he asked.

"You're one of us.", Dean answered.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

Felicity could tell that Dean got angry now because he almost crushed her arm while he turned his hands into fists.

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad?", Sam interrupted him," and his crusade? Dean,even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

The grip on Felicity's arm got painful now and she tried to shake him off.

"Dean you're hurting me.", she yelled,and Dean imminently let go off her arm and looked at her in shock.

" Sorry. Lizzie go to the car okay ?"

"Why ?"

"Because I say so."

Felicity could tell he was serious so she walked over to the car and slit into the backseat. She could hear her brothers yell at each other but she tried to block it out and looked for headphones instead.

A noise stopped her from looking trough her bag and when she looked up she could see that the car was moving.

"Oh shit",she yelled, and tried to press the door open, but it was locked.

All she could do was sit there and watch how her brothers ran in front of the moving car.

Then they both threw themselves over the railing and the car came to a halt. It stopped so abrubtly that Felicity almost crashed into the front seats. With shaking hands she tried to open the door again and this time it worked.

" Dean ? Sammy ?,she yelled, as soon as she got out of the car, and ran over to the spot where she saw them jump.

Sam had caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was now hanging on. He managed to pull himself up and gave Felicity a hug before he turned around.

"Dean? Dean!", he yelled. Both of them looking down now. Felicity felt like a brick house fell off her chest when she saw Dean crawling out of the water and to the mud.

"Are you all right?", she yelled down.

Dean hold up one hand making an ok sign.

I'm great.",he said, and Sam and Felicity laughed.

When Dean was with them again,he took Felicity's head in his hands and looked her up and down.

" You alright monkey?",he asked.

"Yeah. You ?", she answered, and Dean leaned down so she could check for herself.

That was a thing they did since Felicity knew that her dad wasnt a business man and that the daily jobs Dean sometimes helped him with where far more dangerous than she thought.

He needed to know that she was okay when she had spent a day locked up in a motel room, and she needed to know that some monster didn't hurt him.

When he was sure that his sister was fine Dean walked over to the car to check on it.

"Your car all right?",Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

They all settled on the hood of the Impala and Dean threw up his arms in frustration,when Sam started laughing.

"Dude, you smell like a toilet."

Felicity stood on a parking lot of a motel watching their bags. Dean and Sam came up to her.

"Dad was here.", said Dean and took the bags.

" Really?,"Felicity asked excited.

She knew it was just a matter of time until they would find him,but she didn't expected it to be so soon.

They walked up to a room and Sam knelt down to pick the lock of the door. Felicity walked into it first.

"Holy crap.", she whispered, and Dean smacked her lightly on the head.

She wasnt supposed to swear but she couldn't hold it back this time.

The room looked like a mess. Papers were pinned all over the walls. There were books on a desk and junk on the floor and bed.

Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least."

Sam looked to the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean walked around to look at the papers covering one wall.

"What have you got there?",Sam asked.

"Centennial Highway victims.",Dean answered.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam walked around the room while Dean talked.

"Dad figured it out.", he announced.

Dean turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"Whats a women in white ?", Felicity asked.

Dean turned to look at her.

" Didnt the Internet say something about that ?",he asked.

"Fine. I don't want to know anyway.", Felicity answered. She would look it up tomorrow.

Dean turned to Sam again.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure."

He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?", Dean asked.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her he's still alive."

"All right.", Dean said."Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Dean started to walk away but Sam stopped him.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean turned around and waited.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean hold up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments.",he said and Sam and Felicity laughed.

"All right. Jerk.", Sam said with a smile.

"Bitch.",Dean answered and walked into the bathroom.

Sam walked up to a mirror and looked at a photo that was stuck in the frame. It was a photo of all off them siting on the impala.

He took the photo off and showed it to Felicity.

" Do you remember that ?",he asked her.

She took the photo and smiled.

"Of course,that was shortly after we visited the Grant Canyon. We were so annoying that day. I didn't wanted to be in the picture because I was mad at Dad. But he said that he wanted me in it because it was his best day in while."

Felicity got a sad look in her eyes.

"I forgot my book in the car. I go get it.", she said and gave the picture back to Sam,who gave her the car keys in return.

" Dont be to long or Dean will kill us both.",he said and Felicity laughed.

"Yeah,he would."

She then walked out of the room to get her Dad's journal. She would give it back to Dean. He probably already knew anyway and she couldn't lie to him anymore. She wanted to find her dad,and when she had to become a hunter to do that than she would be the best damn hunter the world had ever seen.

And who would be better to train her than Dean and Sam ?

She walked back to the motel where she saw Dean putting his jacket on.

"Want to eat something ?", he asked her.

" Sure.",she said. That was a great opportunity to talk to him. In public. Where he couldn't yell at her for lying.

They got out of the motel room and walked to the parking lot. A man was there to talking to some cops.

"Shit.",Dean whispered and pulled out his cell phone to warn Sam.

The police already walked over to them when Dean said "Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.",and then hung up the phone.

Dean put a hand on Felicity's back an smiled at the police officer.

"Problem, officer ?", he asked.

"Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What, what partner?"

The officer looked over his shoulder and pointed to the door.

"So.", he approached Dean," Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?",he asked.

"My boobs.", Dean answered with a grin and Felicity groaned and then yelped in shock when the guy slammed Dean over the hood of the cop car.

Some guy took her arm and she tried to shake it off but he was too strong. She got dragged to another car,away from Dean but she could still hear him yell.

" Hey let her go asshole. She didnt do anything."

The sheriff entered a room,a box in his hands an. He put it on the table and sat down across from Dean.

"So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.", Dean said.

" Where is my sister?"

The sheriff grinned.

"There is no Ted Nugent that has a sister registered. At this point we don't know if she really is your sibling."

Dean looked at him with an angry look on his face.

"Of course she is -", Dean started,but the sheriff interrupted him.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?", Dean asked.

A few rooms further Felicity sat on a comfortable couch and looked at the wall.

She knew that they were in trouble. And she tried to remember what name she was supposed to use when they were in this situation.

A women in a suit walked over and looked at her.

" Hey my name is Maria Fond and I work with the child protective service. Do you want to tell me your name ?"

"Stella Nugent", Felicity said, and the women sighed.

" Did they tell you to say that ? Is Dean scaring you ? Because I promise you that you can tell me the truth and I will protect you.",she tried.

Felicity instantly knew that they were screwed. This women knew Deans name and even worse she thought that her family was hurting her.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she said with a shaking voice.

The women put a hand on her leg and Felicity flinched. That was a mistake because the women gave her a knowing look.

" Why don't I get you a soda ? You can think this trough again and then we talk a little more okay ?",she asked.

Felicity nodded and smiled. This would be a good chance for her to get away before something bad could happen.

The social worker squeezed her leg and then walked away to get her a soda.

Felicity looked around for am exit when she spotted Dean who also looked around with a panicked look on his face.

She stood up and tried to walk as slowly and calm as possible.

"Dean.", she said when she reached him.

His face instantly switches from panicked to relived.

" Hey monkey.",he smiled.  
"Come on let's get out of here."

Dean was talking with Sam on the phone while he still had one arm around Felicity pressing her into his side.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal" Dean laughed and put Sam on speaker.  
"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.",Sam said.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.",Sam continued.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?", Sam asked.

"I've got his journal.", Dean answered,and Felicity looked down to the floor.

They found it in her jacket when they put her into the car.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.",Sam stated.  
"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

There was a choked sound like Sam had just slammed the brakes and then the call was over.

"Sam? Sammy!", Felicity yelled.

Dean and Felicity arrived at an abandoned house where the Impala parked. Dean took a gun and aimed at the window of the shot it a few times,then the car started and smashed through the side of the house. Dean and Felicity rushed into it.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?", Dean yelled.

"Can you move?", he asked, and leaned through the window to give Sam a hand so he could get out off the car.

Felicity rushed to Sam's side and hugged him.

" I'm fine Liz.",he said.

Water began to pour down the staircase.

"You've come home to us, Mommy."two children said and came down the stairs.

Constance looked at them, before she turned around to Felicity and extended her hand. Felicity took a few steps forward,but Dean put an arm in front of her to prevent her from walking further.  
Suddenly the children were behind Constance and embraced her tightly.  
She screamed before her and her children disappeared.

"So this is where she drowned her kids.", Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.", Sam agreed.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."

Felicity nodded.

"Yeah,that was cool."

Dean looked at her like he just remembered that she was there.

"What the hell were you thinking. If a ghost reaches out to you then you shoot it. You don't go and try to take its hand.", he said.

" Sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Dean sighed and nodded before he looked back at Sam.

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car ? I'll kill you."

Sam just laughed.

Felicity laid in the back of the Impala and closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she fell asleep,while Sam looked on a map he had in his lap.

"Okay, here's where Dad 's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?", he asked.

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.",Dean suggested.

"Dean, I, um..."

"You're not going.",Dean sighed.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.", Sam said.

Dean nodded.

" Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

The Impala pulled up in front of Sams apartment and Sam looked at the backseat to Felicity,who was still sleeping.

"She wont forgive you that easily again. She will fall back asleep though.", Dean said not looking at Sam.

Sam nodded,reached out to Felicity and shook her shoulder.

" Lizzie,hey,we're here.",he whispered.

She opened her eyes and stretched herself.

"I walk you to the door.", she said and got out of the car.

Sam looked at Dean.

"Call me if you find him?", he asked.

Dean just nodded.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?", Sam added.

"Yeah, all right."

Felicity and Sam turned to walk to the apartment.

"Sam ?", Dean yelled.  
"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah.", Sam confirmed.

Felicity looked at Sam for the last time and hugged him again.

" This time you have to keep your promise okay ?",she whispered.

"Of course."

"Love you Sammy."

"I love you too."

Dean and Felicity were in the Impala,driving down a road.

"I'm sorry for taking the journal and I'm sorry for lying to you.", Felicity said,breaking the silence.

Dean looked at her with a sad smile.

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same thing. Youre not a kid anymore. Do you really want to become a hunter ? Because you always said no when I asked a few years back."

Felicity's face immediately lit up.

"I want to. Really. Are you going to train me ?",she asked.

"Yeah,I will."

"What about Dad ?"

"Dad isn't here now. That means I make the decisions.",Dean said.

Felicity just wanted to thank him,when he suddenly turned the car around and drove back to Sam's apartment.

" What are you doing Dean ?",Felicity asked,while she rubbed her ankle.

"I almost took a dive trough the windshield."

Dean only pushed harder on the gas.

"I told you to put your seatbelt on. I think Sam is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble ?"

Dean didn't answered the question because they arrived at the apartment.

"Stay in the car.I mean it.", he ordered and ran up the stairs.

A minute later he came back with Sam in his arms.

" Jess.",Sam whispered over and over before he dropped to the floor in front of the Impala.

Felicity didnt say anything she just got out of the car and took the crying Sam into her arms,hugging him tight.

"It's okay Sammy."

Sam got up when a fire truck arrived and he walked up to the trunk. He was really calm now,but his face showed how angry he was. Dean and Felicity walked over to stand beside him. Sam sighed and then tossed a shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do.", he said,slamming it shut.


	2. Wendigo

! Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy

Sam was asleep,while they Impala drove down a road,heading to Blackwater Ridge.

Felicity layed on the backseat reading a book,when something came to her mind.

"Dean ? I know this is maybe a bad timing but when do you want to start training me ?"

Dean sighed,he already regretted his decision.

"I'm not sure,with all the things going on right now. I need to think this trough again. I promised that I would and I always keep my we need to focus on Sammy.", he answered.

As if he heard his name Sam jerked awake, and Dean looked over, concerned. Felicity decided to drop the topic. For now.

"You okay?", Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded.

"Another nightmare?"

Sam didn't answer he just cleared his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while ?", Dean asked him,making Sam laugh.

Felicity looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious ?",she asked.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.", Sam added.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me.I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.",Sam said and grabbed a map.

"All right, where are we ?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction.", Dean answered.

"You know what?", Sam said in a sad tone.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Dean looked at him.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-", he started,before Sam interrupted him.

"We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence.

Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man.", Sam said.

"These coordinates he left Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?", Dean asked.

"There's nothing there.",Sam answered. "It's just woods.

Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"He always loved camping.", Felicity offered and the boys gave her a weird look.

" Or not.",she shrugged and looked out of the window.

They drove past a sign that said "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADONational Forest".

They all walked into the Ranger Station,where Sam looked at a map of the forest.

"Liz,Sam ", Dean said excited," check out the size of this freaking bear."

Felicity and Sam walked over to look at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.", Sam said.

A forest ranger walked up behind them.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir,",Sam answered," we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

"Recycle, man.", Dean added,while Felicity nodded.

The Ranger looked at her.

"Bull. You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

It was silent for a moment until Dean answered.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger", he started and checked the Ranger's name tag.

"Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?",he asked and Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.",the man continued.

"We will.", Dean said."Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually", Dean continued," you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

The Ranger eyed Dean for a second.

A few minutes later they all walked out of the station. Dean had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Is that even allowed ?", Felicity asked, while she eyed the paper.

" I mean he just gave it to us. We could be strangers."

Sam laughed.

"We are strangers.", he said,and looked at Dean.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?",he asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know",Dean said ,"maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

He gave Sam a look.

"What?", Sam asked.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now.", Sam answered,and walked to the car.

They arrived at Haley's house and Dean knocked at the door.

"You must be Haley Collins.", Dean said wem the door opened."I'm Dean, this is Sam and our sister Felicity. Sam and I ,ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitated.

"Lemme see some ID."

Dean pulled out a fake ID and showed it to her.

"Come on in." Haley said after she looked at it.

She opened the door and catched a sight of the Impala.

"That yours?",she asked.

Dean nodded.

"Nice car."

Haley lead them into the kitchen,where a boy was sitting in front of a laptop.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?", Sam asked.

"He checks in every day by cell.", Haley answered."He emails, photos, stupid little haven't heard anything in over three days now."

Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?",Dean stepped up.

"He wouldn't do that.", the boy said.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.", Haley added and Dean looked over to his siblings.

" Yeah,I know what you mean."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

Haley opened the pictures on a laptop.

"That's Tommy.",she said and clicked on a video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.", a man said.

" Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.",Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Sam was still looking at the pictures.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure."

Dean walked into a bar and just a minute later he came back out,smiling.

"Okay we can go in."

Sam looked at Felicity and back to Dean.

"She can come in with us ?"

"Of course. Or we could leave her in the car. We just open a window.", Dean joked.

" How did you convince the owner ? ",Sam asked.

" Money Sam."Dean sighed.

" A lot of money."

They all sat down on a table.

"So", Sam started." Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

He opened John's journal.

"Any before that?", Dean asked

Sam pulled out newspaper articles.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.",he answered and pulled out his laptop.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

He opened the video Hayley send him.

"Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

He went through three frames of the video one at a time and shadow crossed the screen.

"Do it again.", Dean said and Sam did what he was told.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam on the arm.

"Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah.", Sam sighed and closes his laptop.

"I got one more thing.", he said and handed another newspaper to Dean.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?",Dean asked.

" Yeah",Sam answered and got up.

Felicity looked up at her brothers.

"I need to go to the bathroom first.", she said,and got up from the chair she was sitting on.

" You guys can go wait in the car."

Dean laughed at that.

"I not going to leave you alone in a bar.", he said.

"Especially not when they are guys at the bar who looked at you since we came in here.",he added with disgust.

Felicity looked at the bar and saw a few men giving her looks.

" Fine just wait here.",she said,slightly annoyed but also glad that she had a brother who looked out for her.

Felicity waited at a motel while Dean and Sam went to talk with the guy who survived the grizzly attack.

Dean wanted her to sleep before they would go and look for Tommy.  
After she took a shower and did some of her homework she got into bed and fell asleep almost immideatly.  
She woke up when Sam and Dean entered the room. They were still discussing the case.

"Whats up" Felicity asked.

"That guy thinks it was some sort of demon.", Sam answered.

" That thing got into their cabin and killed his parents. Got him a nasty scar too."

"Oh."

"Well", Dean said.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal.", Sam suggested.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.", Dean joked,making Felicity laugh.

" Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.", Dean said.

He then walked over to Felicity and ruffled her hair.

" Do you need an extra hour ?",he asked.

Felicity stretched and shook her head.

"No I'm fine.", she answered and got up to put her converse on.

Felicity was still wearing sweatpants and one of Deans old metallica shirts,that was too big on her. She stuck it into her pants and grapped her hoodie before she walked outside with Sam and Dean.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala,and put some guns into a duffle bag.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.", Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?", Dean asked.

"Yeah.", Sam answered.

" Sammy even I think this is a bad idea. And that comes from a girl who took a hockey mask and went to go trick and treat in February.",Felicity said.

Dean laughed.

"I told you that was a bad idea. She scared the crap out of the people at the motel."

He then looked at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"Finding Dad's not enough?", Sam asked annoyed and slammed the trunk shut.

"Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean and Felicity stared at him.

"What?",Sam asked.

"Nothing.", Dean sighed.

" Come on monkey.",he said to Felicity and threw the duffel bag at Sam before he walked off,leaving Sam behind.

Dean pulled up at the entry off the woods. Hayley and Ben where already there,with another guy.  
He was talking to Haley and Ben while he checked on a shotgun.  
The siblings went up to them.

"You guys got room for three more?", Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?"

"Who are these guys?",the guy, Roy, asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.", Haley answered.

Roy looked Felicity up and down. She now regretted that she was still wearing her sweats.

" What about her ?",Roy asked.

"She's just really into hiking.", Dean answered with a grin.

"You're rangers?"

"That's right."

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?", Haley asked.

Dean looked down at himself.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.",he said still smiling and walked past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.", Roy said.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be.", Dean answered." We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

The group hikes through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean,Hayley and Ben and Sam and Felicity were a little behind.

"Sam are you okay ?" Felicity asked.

He looked at her and smiled a little.

"I'm fine Liz."

"Stop lying. I know you miss Jess. You probably miss school a little too. Youre friends."

"Youre right I do miss them. But I'm with you guys so I'm going to be fine. We just need to find dad. Okay ?", he asked.

" Talking about school. What about you ?"

Felicity looked at the floor.

"I don't go to school anymore. I do home school. On the computer you know."

"And you're okay with that ?"

Felicity shrugged.

"Its okay, I guess. I mean its hard doing all this stuff by myself. Dean is a big help grades are actually pretty good. And it's not like I ever had time to make friends somewhere."

Sam gave her sad look.

"Hmm. If you ever need help you can ask anytime."

"Thanks Sammy."

They both looked up when Roy grabbed Dean and pushed him back a little.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"Dean asked.

Roy grabbed a stick and poked a bear trap Dean had almost stepped in.

" You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger."

Dean turned to Sam and Felicity.

"It's a bear trap."

Haley walked up to Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers.",she said and grabbed Deans arm.

"So who the hell are you?"

Ben walked past them and Dean nodded at Sam and Felicity to do the same.

They kept walking for a while until Roy stopped.

"This is it.", he said. "Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?", Sam asked.

Roy pulled out a GPS.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean came up to Sam and Felicity.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"I don't hear anything.", Felicity whispered.

" Thats what he's talking about.",Sam said.

"Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around.",Roy announced.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself.", Sam said.

"That's sweet.", Roy mocked him.

"Don't worry about me.",he added and waved his gun before he pushed between them to take the lead.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.", Dean said.

"Haley!", Roy yelled. "Over here!

They ran over to a tent that was torn apart and bloody,the supplies were scattered everywhere.

"Looks like a grizzly.", Roy said.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?",Haley called out and Sam sushed her

"Why?",she asked.

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam!", Dean yelled and winked him over.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.", he said.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

They walked back over to Hayley who was now crying.

"Hey, he could still be alive.", Dean tried to comfort her.

Someone started yelling.

"Help! Help!"

They all ran towards the shouts but couldn't find anyone.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?", Haley asked.

"Everybody back to camp.", Sam ordered.

When they came back to the camp all the supplies were missing.

"Our packs!", Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.", Roy sighed.

"What the hell is going on?", Haley asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.", Sam answered.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.",Roy said.

Sam grabbed Felicity's arm and walked over to Dean.

" I need to speak with you. In private.",he said.

" Let me see Dad's journal."

Dean handed it over and Sam flipped through it until he found a particular page.

"All right, check that out.",he said and pointed to a drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.", Dean said.

" Is that the thing that eats people ?",Felicity asked while she tried to remember what she read about Wendigos.

"Yes it is. Think about it, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great.", Dean groaned annoyed and took out his pistol.

"Well then this is useless."

"So what are we going to do now ?", Felicity asked.

"We gotta get these people to safety.", Sam said.

They walked back to the campsite.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.", Sam explained.

"What?", Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.", Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about.", Sam said annoyed. "If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you."

Roy stepped up to Sam.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.", Sam yelled now.

Roy laughed.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-", Sam started but Dean pushed him away.

"Chill out."

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.",Haley said.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.",Dean said.

" How ?"

The group builded a campfire and Dean drew a few symbols on the ground.

"One more time, that's-", Haley started

"Anasazi symbols.",Dean answered.

"It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.", Dean yelled and walked over to Sam and Felicity.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?", he asked Sam.

"Dean-", Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?", Sam asked.

"This is why.",Dean answered and hold up John's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. Well not really, Lizzie stole it, but that's beside the point.I think Dad would want us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

Sam sighed.

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down and then up again.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked over at Haley and Ben.

"Well for one, them.",he said.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

"I'll tell you what else helps.", Dean continued.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

"Yeah and think about it Sammy. Youre like heroes. I mean who can say that of himself ?", Felicity asked with a glint to her eyes. She couldn't wait to save people.

Sam smiled at her.

Suddenly someone started yelling.

"Help me! Please!"

Dean stood up and raised his gun.

"Help!", yelled the voice again.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.", Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?", Roy mocked him.

"Help! Help me!",the wendigo shouted and growled.

Roy pointed his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly."

"It's okay.", Haley told Ben.

" You'll be all right, I promise."

Something rushed past him and Haley screamed,and Felicity looked down at the circle she was in. She would lie if she said she wasnt scared.

"It's here.", Sam whispered.

Roy shoot a few times into the woods until they heard growl.

"I hit it!", he said and ran into the woods.

"Roy, no! Roy!", Dean yelled after him and then turned around looking at Felicity,Haley and Ben.

"Don't move.",he said and Felicity nodded.

He and Sam then ran after Roy.

They came back to the campsite without him.

Dean just shook his head.

Roy was probably dead.

They were still at the campsite the next day.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.", Haley said,still in shock.

"I wish I could tell you different.", Dean told her.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?", she asked.

"We don't. But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?", Haley asked.

"Kind of runs in the family."

Sam came over.

"Hey.", he said and Haley stood up.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.", he continued.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in.", Dean said and Felicity nodded.

Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.", he explained.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.", Dean added.

" How's a man turn into one of those things?",Haley asked.

"Well Its always the same.", Dean answered. "During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party.", Ben whispered.

That was the first time Felicity heard him talk.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.", Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.", Dean took over.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?", Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives.", Dean explained and hold up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and white cloth.

"We gotta torch the sucker."

Sam lead the way trough the woods.

"Dean.",he said when he and Felicity catched up with him.

"What is it?"

Sam and Dean looked around at the trees. There were bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking,", Sam said," those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

There was a loud growl and they all whipped around,when Haley screamed.

Roy's corpse laid where she stood.

Felicity saw a few dead people in her life but Dean always tried to keep her away and it was never like that. It always been monsters. There was a lot of blood and the smell made her sick.

She stared at it in shock until Dean pulled her into his chest.

"Its okay monkey,don't look."

"You okay? You got it?", Sam asked.

Dean looked at Roy again.

"Looks like his neck is broken.", he said.

There was another growl and Dean grabbed Felicity's arm.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!", he yelled to the others and dragged her with him,when they all took off.

Haley was right behind them.

Suddenly the wendigo was right in front off them and Haley and Felicity screamed,before everything went dark.

" Hey monkey,open your eyes. Come on,look at me.",Dean whispered while he cut Felicity loose.

She opened her eyes and groaned while Dean took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Youre okay", he whispered while Sam cut Haley and Tommy down.

"We're gonna get you home.", Haley told he brother.

"Check it out.", Dean said and pointed to some flare guns in the corner.

"Flare guns. Those'll work.", Sam said.

They headed down a tunnel when they heard a growl.

"Looks like someone's home for supper.", Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it.",Haley yelled.

Dean looked at Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so.", Sam said and took Felicity hand.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What about you ?", Felicity asked.

Dean winked at her and started walking and yelling.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good."

They waited until he was away and Sam dragged them down the tunnel.

A loud growl was behind them and when they turned they saw then wendigo come up to them. Sam stood in front of the others.

"Get behind me."

Dean cams up behind the Wendigo.

"Hey!", he yelled and the wendigo turned around. Dean shot it and the monster got up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?", he asked and Sam grinned.

When they were out of the tunnel,Dean knelt down and took Felicity's head in his hands and looked for injuries.  
Her head had a little cut but other than that she was fine.

"You alright monkey ?", he asked and she nodded.

" Yeah you ?"

He smiled and nodded while she looked him up and down.

Back at the ranger's station they had to talk to the police after some paramedics took care of their injuries.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?", a police officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.", Ben answered and Sam nodded.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing.", the police officer assured them.

Dean came up to Sam and Felicity after he talked to Haley.

"Man, I hate camping.", he sighed.

"Me too." Felicity and Sam said in unison.

Dean looked at them.

"You know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know.", Sam said.

"But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Felicity laughed and Dean tossed him the keys.

They got into the car and Felicity layed down in the backseat to get some well deserved sleep. 


	3. Dead in the Water

**Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who suscribed or favourited this story**

Felicity sat on a hotel bed, her laptop on her lap,while Sam looked for a case.  
Dean was out somewhere.

"What are you doing ?", Sam asked.

" I have to write an essay. Do people need to lie sometimes,or is it always harmful ? State you opinion in at least five hundred words."

Sam nodded and dropped on the bed beside her to look at the laptop,where a blank page was open.

"You sit here since an hour and you got nothing ?", he asked.

" I don't know what to write. I mean we lie all the time but that's probably not what my teacher wants to hear."

Sam sighed and petted her on the leg before he got up.

"It says state your opinion. This is not about what some teacher wants to hear. Just write down your thoughts."

"But five hundred words ? I don't even know that many.", Felicity said and Sam laughed.

"You can use some of the words twice.", Sam suggested with a smile.

Felicity sighed and closed her laptop. She definitely needed a break. She was about to get up to take a shower when Dean walked in,a bag in his hands.

" Honey I'm home.",he yelled to Sam,who just shook his head, and them walked over to Felicity and handed her the bag.

"What is it ?", she asked.

"Open it and find out", Dean answered,while he took his jacket of.

" Found a case ?",he asked Sam.

"Not yet."

Felicity pulled a shoe box out of the bag.  
"You buy me shoes ?", she asked, and opened the box.

She smiled down at a pair of light-blue sneakers with a white Nike sign on the side.  
" Try them on.",Dean said.  
"Are they comfortable ?"

Felicity put them on and walked over to Dean so she could hug him.  
"There great. Thank's Dean."

Dean hugged her back and then pulled away with a grin.

"Glad you like them.", he said and his smile got wider.

" There's a park five minutes from here. Five miles from there is the gas station we passed yesterday. I will wait there for you."

Felicity looked at him with a dumb expression.

"How am I supposed to get there ?", she asked.

" You run,Liz."

"You want me to run five miles ? Are you crazy ?", Felicity asked.

" We got no lead on Dad and we don't have a case. Training starts now. And you're going to run this five miles.",Dean ordered.

"I thought you were going to show me how to throw knifes or-", Felicity started bit Dean interrupted her.

" You have forty-five minutes.",he said and walked out of the door.

Felicity looked at Sam,who had watched the scene from the couch.

"Is he serious ? ", she asked.

Sam shrugged and looked at his clock.

" You should start running or you wont make it."

Felicity groaned and slammed the door when she walked out of the motel.

Twenty minutes later she felt like she was dying. Her chest hurt and her heart beated so fast she felt it in her throat.

Her whole body was covered in sweat and she had a hard time breathing.

The worst thing was that she had four more miles to go.

An hour later she reached the gas station,where Dean sat inside the impala,his eyes closed.

She tapped at the window and he jerked awake and looked at his clock.

"Youre thirty-seven minutes late.", he said and opened the passenger door so she could get in.

" Were going to try again tomorrow.",he added and handed her a water bottle,before they drove back to the motel.

When they reached the motel Felicity grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower without saying one word. She never felt more like a failure.

A few hours later the siblings were seated on a table im a restaurant.  
Felicity pushed her french fries along her plate while Dean read the newspaper.  
A waitress came up to them.

"Can I get you anything else?", she asked and gave Dean a smile.

Dean looked up and grinned around the pen he was chewing on.

Before he could answer Sam came over and sat down.

"Just the check, please.", he answered.

"Okay.", the waitress smiled and walked away.

Dean dropped his head and looked at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.",he said and pointed at the waitress.

"That's fun."

Felicity made a sound like she had to throw up and Sam laughed.

Dean sighed and handed Sam the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this,", he said.

"I think I got a case. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?",Felicity asked.

" Without a body ?"

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.", Dean answered.

"Closure?", Sam said.

" What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you want to say to me?", Dean asked annoyed.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? ", Dean said angry.

"I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just", Sam began but he was interrupted by Dean.

" We are the ones that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Felicity tried to shush them.

"Can you please do this somewhere else ?"

The waitress passed them again and Dean looked after her.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!", Sam said and snapped his fingers.

"Huh?", Dean asked,clearly confused.

"How far?"

The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house.  
Dean turned around to look at Felicity. You have to sit this one out."

"Thats fine. I need to write an Essay.", she said and pulled her laptop out of her bag and sprawled out on the backseat."

She still laid in the exact place when Dean and Sam came back fifteen minutes later.  
"And ?", she asked, glad for the distraction.

Sam answered her.

" Her brother told us that she was a good swimmer. He is pretty sure that she got dragged down,but he didn't saw anything. Next stop is the police station.

"Can I come this time ? ", Felicity asked when the Impala stopped in front of the Police station.

Dean sighed.

" Just stay in the back. It should be fine."

Felicity did what she was told and kept her distance while Dean and Sam talked to the Sheriff.

She could still hear them talk.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?", the Sheriff asked.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?", the sheriff asked and led Dean and Sam into his office.

Felicity groaned. That wasnt how she imagined this.

She walked trough the room and looked at some pictures that hung on the wall.

A women and boy walked past her and the women knocked at the sheriff's office before they both stepped in.

A few minutes later the boy rushed out again. The women behind him.

"His name is Lucas.", the sheriff said and the women gave him some crayons out of a box.

"Is he okay?", Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.", Jake answered and walked back to his office.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thanks.", Dean said.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

The women answered him.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two—would you mind showing us?", Dean asked and she laughed.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway."

She said goodbye to the sheriff and her son and they all walk out of the station.

The women turned to Felicity.

"And who are you ?", she asked with a smile.

" This is our wonderful little sister Felicity.",Dean answered abruptly.

The women nodded.

"I'm Andrea."

Andrea lead them along the street.

"So, cute kid.",Dean said to her.

"Thanks."

"Kids are the best, huh?", Dean tried again but she ignored him and kept walking until they stopped in front of a building.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks.", Andrea said and pointed at it.

"Thanks.", Sam thanked her.

Andrea turned to Dean.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

"Enjoy your stay!", she yelled over her shoulder before she left.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.", Sam mocked Dean.

"I love kids.", Dean defended himself.

"Name three children that you even know."

Dean wanted to say something but Sam was faster.

"Children who aren't family."

Dean stood in silence for a while and Sam and Felicity walked into the motel.

"I'm thinking!", Dean yelled after them.

Sam was working on his laptop while Dean was going through his clothing and Felicity tried to write her essay.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year.", Sam told them.

"Any before that?", Dean asked.

"Uh, more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.",Sam answered.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.",Sam sighed.

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.",Sam said.

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Sam scrolled down and Dean pointed at something on the screen.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?", he asked.

"Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.",Sam answered.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.", he added.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

Felicity looked up from her laptop.

"The boy from the sheriff station ?", she asked and Dean nodded.

Felicity's gaze wandered over the playground. Kids were all over the place, laughing and playing.

Andrea sat on a bench and the siblings joined her.

"Can we join you?", Sam asked.

"I'm here with my son.", she said and Dean looked over at Lucas.

"Oh. Mind if we say hi?",Dean asked and dragged Felicity with him.

" Why do I have to come ?"

"Because you are a kid."

"How's it going?", Dean asked when they reached Lucas and he knelt down next to him. Lucas didn't even look up.

Dean picked up a toy soldier.

"Oh, I used to love these things.", he said and imitated guns and explosions. He tossed the toy soldier down when Lucas didn't react and looked up at Felicity.

She shrugged and looked to the floor.

She never learned how to make friends. How was she supposed to know what to do ?  
Dean sighed.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.",he said and looked at Lucas drawings.

"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?"

"I'm not so bad myself.", he added and started to draw a picture.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk.", Dean said to Lucas.

"I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something."

Felicity looked to the floor. She knew he was talking about their mom. She felt kinda sorry for him. In a way she was lucky that she couldn't remember anything.

"Anyway.", Dean continued.

" Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.",he said and hold out a picture to Lucas.

"This is my family.", he told him

"That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, my little sister and that's me."

He pointed at each of the persons.

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas."

Dean and Felicity headed back to the others.

"Thanks for your help."

" Sorry."

They reached Andrea and Sam.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.",Andrea just told Sam.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry.", Dean told her and Andrea nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?"

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That can't be easy. For either of you.", Sam said.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.", Dean said.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-", she started,but stopped herself when Lucas walked up to them,carrying a picture.

"Hey sweetie.", Andrea smiled

Lucas handed Dean a drawing.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.",he said.

Felicity sat in front of her laptop,looking at a blank page again.

" Dean, do you know 500 words ?",she asked and turned to Dean,who sat on the bed

He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Just do it like I always did. Repeat yourself a lot and if that's not enough just make shit up."

Sam walked trough the door.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.", he said.

" What do you mean?",Dean asked and Sam sat down next to him.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.", he announced.

"He drowned?", Dean asked.

"Yep. In the sink."

"In the sink ?", Felicity repeated.

"So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.", Dean said.

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake."

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining.", Sam explained.

" It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.", Dean said and got up.

"This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.", Sam continued.

"Yeah, it took both his kids."

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson.",Sam informed.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

"Sorry Liz you have to stay behind again.", Dean told her. They were at Bill Cartons house and he was sitting on a bench on the dock.

" Fine. But this is getting annoying. I should have stayed at the motel."

Dean laughed and he and Sam walked over to Mr. Carlton.

A few minutes later they came back to the car.

"He didn't wanted to talk to us.", Sam informed Felicity and then turned to Dean.

"What do you think?",he asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?"

Dean looked at the Carlton house.

"What is it ?", Sam asked.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.", Dean answered and pulled out the picture Lucas gave to him.

They were at Andreas house because Dean wanted to talk to Lucas again.

"Just for a few minutes.", he assured Andrea.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.", Sam said.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.", Dean begged her.

Andrea lead them to Lucas room. He was was drawing something. Dean crouched down next to him.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?",he asked.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

"How did you know to draw this?", Dean continued.

"Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

Lucas ignored him,he just kept coloring.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand.",, Dean tried again.

"See, when I was a kid , I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas handed Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas.",Dean smiled.

They were back in the impala.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.", Dean said and looked at the picture again.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.",Sam told them.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right, we got another house to find.", Sam sighed.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

Felicity looked at the picture too.  
What about the church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.",she said.

"You should write that essay instead of being a smartass.",Dean grinned.

"You know, um.", Felicity started.

"What you said about Mom...You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal.",Dean said.

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?", he asked.

Felicity laughed.

" Eww. No. I would never hug you.",she replied,acting disgusted.

They approached a church that looked like the one in Lucas picture. There was a yellow house next to it.

Dean knocked at the door and an old women answered it.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.", Dean asked her.

The women opened the door and lead them into the living room.

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.

The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.",the women answered.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.", she added.

"Did he disappear from here?", Dean asked.

" I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Dean picked a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one of them was Peter with a bicycle. Dean read from the back of the picture.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

They went back to the car.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.",Sam stated.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?", Dean nodded.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.",Sam continued.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter,what if he killed him ?"

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.",Dean said.

" Vengeful spirit.",Felicity nodded.

They arrive in front of Bill Carltons house and got out of the car.

They all looked around and Felicity saw him in a boat on the lake.

"Dean,Sam", she yelled and pointed at him.

"Mr. Carlton!", Dean yelled,when they ran up to him.

" You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

The man ignored them and kept going. Then the water raised and flipped Bill's boat over. Felicity looked in shock as he and the boat vanished.

When they entered the police station,with the sheriff, a while later they saw Lucas sitting in a chair,rocking back and forth. Andrea was sitting next to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?", she asked,concerned and then looked up.

"Sam, Dean,Felicity.", she said.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis." the sheriff said,sounding angry.

" What are you doing here?",he added, his voice softer now.

"I brought you dinner.", Andrea answered and showed him a brown bag.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?", Andrea asked.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas looked up and whined he then jumped up and grabbed Deans arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?", Dean asked and knelt down.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and lead him outside.

The sheriff mentioned for Dean and Sam to follow him into his office. Felicity groaned. She couldn't believe she had to stay behind again.

Dean and Sam walked out off the office a few minutes later and they made their way back to the car.

"He figured out that we aren't from the wildlife service. He told us to leave.", Sam explained.

" What about the lake ?",Felicity asked.

"Lets just hope that it is over."

The Impala stood at a traffic light. The light turned green but Dean just looked at the road.

"Green.", Felicity pointed out.

"What?", Dean asked,clearly confused.

"Light's green.", Sam repeated.

Dean got the car moving and turned right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way.", Sam pointed out.

"I know.",Dean answered without taking his eyes off the road.

" Dean, this job, I think it's over.",Sam told him.

"I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?",Dean asked.

" Why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared.

I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?",Sam asked smiling and Felicity laughed.

"Shut up."

They arrived at the house and Sam looked at Dean.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.", he said.

" We could come back tomorrow morning.",Felicity added.

Dean ignored them and rang the doorbell. Lucas opened the door. He looked afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!",Dean called out.

The boy took off and the siblings followed him upstairs.

Water was pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas started pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushed him over to Sam and Felicity and kicked the door in. Lucas grabbed Dean ,leaving Sam and Felicity to run into the bathroom to pull Andrea out of the tub. They kept pulling and Felicity tried her best not to slip on the wet bathroom floor. Then they managed to pull her out and Andrea started coughing up water.

Felicity sat next to Andrea and Sam in the living room.

"Can you tell me?", Sam asked.

"No.", Andrea started crying.

"It doesn't make any sense.

I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything."

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"What did it say?",Felicity asked.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'.",Andrea sobbed.

"What's happening?"

Felicity walked over to Lucas who staring out of the window. She couldn't deal with crying people. She couldn't even deal with herself crying.

"Lucas?", she asked when she approached him.

" Are you okay ?Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas opened the door and walked outside.

Felicity walked after him and yelled for the others.

"Lucas, honey?", Andrea called him.

Lucas stopped and looked at the ground, then at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?", Dean told Andrea and she nodded and pulled Lucas back to the house.

Dean got shovels from the Impala and he and Sam started digging. When Sam's shovel clanked against something they started to dig with their hands, and pulled out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike.", Sam said.

"Who are you?", a voice asked behind them.

They all turned around and Dean instinctively moved in front of Felicity. Jake was there, pointing a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake.",Sam ordered and he and Dean dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?", Jake asked.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.",Dean told him.

" I don't know what you talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.", Dean explained.

Andrea ran up to them and Dean took it as a sign to grab Felicity's arm.

" Run. To the house.",he ordered and pushed her a little.

"Dad!", Andrea yelled and Jake looked at her.

Felicity ran over to the house. She didn't look back until she reached it. She could see Dean talking,Jake still pointing the gun at him.

She meet Lucas who was also watching the scene.

" Lucas. Come on let's go inside.",she said and was about to grip his hand when a voice made them turn around.

"Come play with me."

Lucas turned around and started to follow the voice, Felicity behind him. She tried to stop him bit he wouldn't let her.

"Lucas.", she yelled when he leaned over the side and looked at the water.

Felicity tried to pull him back when she saw him.

There was a boy in the water smiling at her. She grabbed Lucas shoulder and tried to push him back.

The boy hold out his hand.

"Come play with me.", he said.

Felicity didn't even noticed that she reached out to him until she heard Dean yell.

" Liz !Lucas!",he yelled.

That was the last she heard before she got dragged into the water.

The cold seemed to wake her up because Felicity began to struggle and tried to fight back to the surface before everything turned black.

"Come on monkey. I need you.", Felicity heard Dean yell at her. She opened her eyes and coughed a few times. Dean sighed relifed and pulled her into his arms.

" Youre okay. Dont worry.", he said and Felicity wasnt sure if he was talking to her or himself.

"Lucas ", Felicity tried to say.  
" Sam got him. He's okay.",Dean assured her.

A few hours later Sam,Dean and Felicity walked out of the motel. Dean opened the car door and tossed their bags in. He hadn't talked to Felicity since they left the lake.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody.", Sam told him.

"I know.", Dean said.

"Sam, Dean,Felicity.", Andrea called out. She walked up to them Lucas by her side.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.",she said and pointed at Lucas who was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?", Lucas asked. Since everything was over he started talking.

"Of course.", Andrea smiled.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.", Dean said to him.

"How you holding up?", Sam asked Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

Sam sighed.

"Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Felicity turned around to the car where Dean talked to Lucas.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!", Lucas yelled.

"That's right. Up high.", Dean said and hold his hand up for a high-five.

"You take care of your mom, okay?", Dean told him.

"All right.", Lucas nodded.

Andrea waved a goodbye to Felicity and Sam and walked up to Dean and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Dean scratched his head and walked to the drivers seat.

" Move your asses.",he ordered.

" We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Felicity waved at Lucas and got into the backseat.

She put her headphones in and listened to some music while she tried to work on her essay.

The next thing she knew was that Sam was waking her up.

"Hey were at a motel. Dean wants to stay for the night."

Felicity groaned and got up.

She walked into the motel room where Dean was looking trough his back. He didn't look at her once.

"Okay why don't you just let it out ?", she asked him.

He looked at her with am angry expression.

" What were you thinking ? You almost died."

"I'm sorry Dean.", Felicity apologised.

" I don't know what I was thinking. That boy he just...there was something about him. I wanted to help. He just wanted to someone to play with him."

Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"No he wanted to kill you." ,he practically yelled at her.

Felicity walked up to Dean and hugged him.

"I'm fine. You saved me.", she told him.

Dean pulled away and looked at her.

" Dont do shit like that.",he said.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, took some clothes out of his back and walked into the bathroom.

Felicity laid down and closed her eyes for a moment,when she heard the door close.

Sam walked in a bag and a laptop in his hands.

Felicity groaned and got up from the bed. She put her sneakers on and turned to Sam.

I'm going for a walk.",she said.

He nodded.

"Just don't go out to long or Dean will put you on a leash.", he told her and smiled.

" You okay ?",he added.

"I'm fine.", Felicity told him with a smile.

Hey what about youre essay ?",Sam asked her.

"I turned it in.",she answered and walked out of the door.

…. In the end I can say that lying is a part in everyone's life. We lie and got lied to everyday. The truth about lying is that you do it for yourself. It makes your life easier. Telling the truth is hard. It recommends strength you don't seem to have on some days.  
The scary thing about lies is that they are fragile and if someone pushes to hard, its inly a matter of time until everything falls apart.  
The most shameful thing about lying is if you lie to yourself. Like when you tell yourself that you're happy and that this is the thing that you always wanted. You repeat it to yourself everyday, because if you stop you may notice that you're not as strong as you think you are.  
Sometimes lying is the only thing that helps you to get trough a shitty day,and in my opinion that's okay.  
\- Felicity Fay Winchester

"Youre fine. You want this ",she whispered before she started to run. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who suscribed or favourited this Story 3**

Felicity walked into the motel room. She was sweaty but her heart beated at a normal rate and her breathing was even.

The last ten days she tortured herself with running five miles in the morning and in the evening.

"Eleven minutes late.", Sam told her.

" I know. I'll make it tomorrow.",she said and grabbed some clothes to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom again and sat down next to Sam.

"Dutch braid please.", she said and turned her back to him.

"You know Sammy if you want to talk about Jessica you can. To me or if you don't want that to Dean. But this is getting out of hand."

"I'm fine",Sam said.

" No you're not. I know you don't sleep. Do you think I'm awake at three-thirty because I'm such a morning person ? No, the Tv woke me up."

Sam tapped her on her shoulder silently telling her that he had finished.

"Sorry for waking you up."

When he didn't say anything else Felicity sighed and walked up to a mirror.

When it was open her hair went up to her waist. Now it laid in a perfect dutch braid at her back.

"Thanks Sammy.", she thanked him.

" Dean tries but it always looks awful. Never had the heart to tell him.", she added and looked over to Dean who was still sleeping.

"Let him sleep. We cam get breakfast.", Sam said and they made their way to a diner.

An hour later they came back to the motel. When they opened the door Dean slipped a hand under his pillow before he turned to look at Sam and Felicity.

"Morning, sunshine.", Sam said.

"What time is it?", Dean asked.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five.", Felicity said.

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?", Dean asked sarcastically and sat up.

"Did you get any sleep last night?", he asked Sam.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours.", Sam said.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?",Dean asked.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern—", Sam started.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you.", Dean interrupted him.

"It's your job to keep our asses alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugged.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?", Dean asked.

Sam sat down on a bed and handed a coffee to Dean.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.",Dean advised.

"So, what?", Sam asked.

"All this it...never keeps you up at night?"

Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?",Sam asked again.

"No, not really."

Felicity laughed.

"I know you're afraid of fl-", she started.

" Youre afraid of Santa Clause and I never told anyone.",Dean interrupted her.

"Because you told me he would come and eat me if I don't eat my vegtables.I believed that until I was nine."

Dean laughed.

"Yeah you did."

Sam cleared his throat and reached under Deans pillow to pull out a large hunting knife.

Dean took it back.

"That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Dean looked at Felicity.

"Five miles?", he asked.

" Eleven minutes. I'll make it tomorrow."

Dean nodded. He looked at her for a moment.

"Your hair looks good.", he said before he answered his phone.

"Hello?", he asked

...Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, it's it? ... What is it? ... Yeah sure."

Dean closed his phone.

"Pack your stuff. We got a case.", he said.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick.", Jerry thanked them when they arrived.

" I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?",Sam asked.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie.", a voice yelled behind them.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you.", Jerry yelled back.

" Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for Dean and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.", Sam said.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, you bet he did.", Jerry confirmed.

"Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.", Dean said.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and trade, huh?"

Dean laughed.

"No,", Sam said.

" Not by a long shot."

"I got something I want you guys to hear.",Jerry told them.

He led them into his office.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley."

Jerry put a CD in a drive.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.", Jerry explained.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat!", the record played.

"This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..."

Then a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."Jerry said.

"You don't think it was?", Sam asked.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors."

"All right."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?", Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

Dean frowned.

"No problem."

Sam and Felicity waited by the car while Dean was inside a Copy Jack.

"You've been in there forever.", Sam said when Dean came out.

Dean hold up two IDs.

"You can't rush perfection."

"What is it this time ?", Felicity asked.

" FBI ? CIA ?"

"Homeland Security", Sam said and took one of the IDs.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new.", Dean said "You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times."

They get in the car.

"All right, so, what do you got?", Dean asked Sam.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?"

"Listen."

He played the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

"No survivors!", a voice said.

"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me.", Sam said.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?", Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.", Dean explained.

" we got a similar deal."

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?", Dean asked.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey."

"Why him?", Felicity asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother. He is in the mental hospital."

Max was leading them outside.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security."

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...", Dean started.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?", Sam added.

"Like what?", Max asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.", Dean listed.

"No, nothing."

"Mr. Joffey—",

"Jaffey."

"Jaffey.", Dean corrected himself.

" You checked yourself in here, right?"

Max nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.", Max said.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?", Dean asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what."

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things.", Dean grinned.

" It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please.",Sam asked.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..."

"What?"

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.",Max told them.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?",Sam asked.

"What are you, nuts?", Max exclaimed.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

After they talked to Max they made their way to another house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C.", Sam said.

Dean turned to the backseat.

" You have to sit this out. Sorry."

Felicity sighed,laid down and closed her eyes.

"Just hurry."

Dean and Sam got out of the car.

About fifteen minutes later they came back to the car.

Felicity opened her eyes immediately and looked at Dean.

"Boring guy. Boring job. Boring life.",he told her.

" We have to check out that wreckage."

"Okay.", Sam said.

"But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

"You look fine.", Felicity told Dean while they exited a shop.

" No",Dean sighed.

"I look like one of the Blues Brothers."

Sam laughed.

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance."

Dean looked down at himself.

"I hate this thing."

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?", Sam asked.

Before they drove to the warehouse they dropped Felicity at the motel.

Dean dropped a box in front of her.

" Whats that ?"

" Lesson 2",he said before he and Sam walked out of the door.

Felicity opened the box. She found Deans lock pick set and about fifteen different locks. The task was pretty clear so she tried to open one of the locks. Twenty minutes later she threw it down on the table and took a long breath to calm herself down,before she took another one out of the box. This was harder than it looked.

When Dean and Sam came back to the motel Felicity had managed to open two locks.

"How did it go ?", Dean asked.

" I opened two. I have no idea how.",Felicity sighed.

Dean laughed.

"I show you how its done later. We found some yellow stuff in the warehouse. Jerry needs to look at it."

They were in Jerry's office. Felicity sat on a chair while Jerry looked at the yellow stuff through a microscope.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.",Jerry told them.

"You're sure?", Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself.", Jerry offered. A banging sound was heard from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap...", a man yelled.

"If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.",Jerry sighed and left the room.

"Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"

Dean walked up to Sam.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?", Sam asked.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before?", Felicity asked.

"Never.", Dean and Sam said in unison.

They were in full research mode. Sam was looking at something on the computer and Dean read some books.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.", Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"But none of them describe anything like this."

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.", Sam told them.

"And this one causes plane crashes?", Felicity asked.

Dean got up.

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?",Dean asked.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?", Sam answered.

Dean snorted,and turned away.

"What?", Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig.", Dean sighed.

" I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too."

Deans phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?"…Oh, hey, Jerry… Wha – Jerry, I'm sorry.. What happened?... Where'd this happen?... I'll try to ignore the irony in that… Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon",he said and hung up.

"Another crash?", Sam asked.

" Yeah. Let's go.",Dean said.

"Where?", Felicity asked.

"Nazareth."

They were in Jerry's office again while he looked trough a microscope.

"Sulfur?", Dean asked and Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great.", Dean sighed.

"All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news.", Sam said.

" Then whats the bad ?",Felicity asked.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485.", Sam told them.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?", Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.", Dean explained.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.",Sam said.

"Any survivors?", Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"

"No survivors.",Dean said.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

Dean was driving, while Sam was on the phone.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.", he said and hung up.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.", Dean said.

"Right.", Sam agreed.

" Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck.", Dean sighed.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off. God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it.", Dean assured them.

They rushed into the airport and checked the Departure board.

"Right there.", Felicity pointed out.

"They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.", Dean said and lead them to a courtesy phone.

"Airport Services.", a voice answered.

"Hi. Gate thirteen.", Dean said.

"Who are you calling, sir?"

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4."

They waited a few seconds.

"Come on.", Dean groaned.

"This is Amanda Walker.",a voice said.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

"Karen?", she asked.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—", Dean started.

"Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.", Amanda stuttered.

Dean paused.

"You what?"

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?", she asked.

"Uh, well...there must be some mistake."

"And how would you even know I was here?"

Felicity and Sam took a step closer so they could hear better.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?", Amanda asked.

"Guilty as charged."

"Wow. This is unbelievable.", Amanda said angry.

"He's really sorry.", Dean tried.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—"

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late."

"Don't be like that.", Dean insisted.

" Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic."

"Really?", Amanda asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.",Amanda said and hung up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!", Dean yelled.

"Damn it! So close."

"All right,", Sam sighed.

" It's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.",Dean stopped him.

"Dean the plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Liz and I get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet us back here in five minutes."

Dean just looked at him anxiously.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked.

" He's afraid of flying.",Felicity blurted out and looked at the ground.

"You're joking, right?", Sam asked.

Dean gave Felicity a dirty look before he turned to Sam again.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh, I'll go. You and Liz wait here."

"What?", Dean asked.

"I'll do this one on my own.", Sam said.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here."

"Come on!", Dean sighed.

" Really? Man..."

Felicity took the window seat, Sam beside her and Dean in the aisle seat. He was reading the safety card.

"Just try to relax.", Sam whispered to him.

"Just try to shut up."

The plane took off and Dean jumped at the sound.

A little time later and Dean was leaning back, humming to himself. Sam looked over.

"You're humming Metallica?", Sam asked.

"Calms me down."

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever its possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.",Sam explained the plan.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?",Sam asked.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through."

" Somebody with some sort of emotional distress.",Felicity added with a smirk at Dean.

Sam ignored it.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

Dean turned to a flight attendant.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, my mistake.",he apologized.

He looked to the back of the plane to another flight attendant.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?", Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that.", Dean answered and pulled a bottle out of his bag.

"I brought holy water."

"No.",Sam said and snatched the bottle out of Dean's hand.

"I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice.", Dean smirked and turned to go.

"Hey.", Sam stopped him.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Say it in Latin."

"I know.",Dean sighed and turned again.

"Okay. Hey!", Sam stopped him again.

"What?!", Dean asked annoyed.

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!"

Dean made his way to the back of the plane.

"Ten bucks that he will puke before we land.", Felicity said and hold her hand out to Sam.

" Okay."

A few minutes later Dean returned to his seat.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.", he told them.

"You said "Christo ?", Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.", Sam sighed.

The plane started shaking.

"Come on!", Dean screamed.

" That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.", Sam tried to calm him down.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down.",Sam told him.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just breathe.", Felicity said.

Dean looked at her and took two long,slow breathes.

"Good.", Sam said.

"Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?", Felicity asked.

" We don't do anything.",Dean told her.

Sam and I take care of it, you wait here."

"Why do I always have to stay behind ?", Felicity asked with anger.

" Because I say so.",Dean answered.

Felicity groaned.

"Fine.", she mumbled.

" Okay",Sam sighed.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?", Dean asked.

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.", Sam explained.

" First things first, we got to find it."

Felicity looked out of the window while Dean and Sam where looking for the demon. She really wanted to help but she knew better than to debate with Dean. She couldn't win.

Sam came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's the co-pilot, Dean and I take care of it. Stay here", he told her.

" Mm-hm.",she answered,before she turned back to the window.

A few minutes later the plane started shaking and Felicity saw her Dad's journal flying trough the aisle. She picked it up before she ran over to Sam and Dean.

"What happened ?", she asked and handed Sam the book.

"It's in the plane.", Dean said.

"Hurry up. We got to finish it."

The plane suddenly dipped violently and Felicity felt Deans arm pin her against the plane wall. She could hear him screaming.

Sam managed to read the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge ran through the entire plane, which then leveled out.

Felicity sighed in relief and pushed Deans arm away before she let herself drop to the floor.

Back at the airport Felicity could see Amanda talking to a FBI agent.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"No, that's all.", Amanda answered.

She saw them standing across the way and mouthed a "Thank you".

Dean looked at Sam and Felicity.

"Let's get out of here.",he said and lead them to the exit.

"You okay?", he asked Sam.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"What did it knew ?", Felicity asked.

" Doesnt matter.",Dean told her.

"Because these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah.", Sam agreed.

They were at Jerry's office again.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.", Jerry said and shook their hands.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry.", Sam said.

"You know, Jerry. I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.", Dean asked.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"When did you talk to him?"

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.", Jerry thanked them and left.

They walked back to the car.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.", Sam said.

Dean dialed a number and Felicity and Sam took a step closer so they could hear better.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.", Johns voice said.

Sam got into the car without a word and Dean and Felicity followed.

Back at the motel Sam went into the bathroom while Felicity sat down on the table.

Dean came up to her a box and his lock pick set in his hands.

" Show me how you did it and I show you how I do it.",he said and handed it to her.

Felicity took a lock out of the box and got to work.


	5. Bloody Mary

**Chapter 5.**

"Please Dean.", Felicity begged for the sixth time this morning while they jogged back to the motel. She now ran five miles with ease every morning.

Dean looked at her and she tried to give him her best puppy look.

Dean groaned.

" Fine but just two hours and you carry all the bags yourself. After that we drive straight to Ohio."

Felicity laughed.

"Deal."

An hour later the Impala pulled up in front of a mall.

" I need shirts ,shoes, a new jacket,",Felicity started when Dean interrupted her.

"You know we basically live in a car right ? We carry bags around."

"Oh right I need a new bag.", Felicity said and got out of the car, a laughing Sam behind her.

" Someones happy.",he said and put an arm around her shoulder.

"How could I not. I didn't buy new clothes for like seven months now. You know how much I enjoy shopping.", Felicity smiled and dragged Sam and a grumbling Dean into the mall.

" I just don't get why you would buy a jeans that has holes in it.",Dean said to Felicity a while later.

"Because it looks cool.",Felicity told him and handed him the bag.

And what happened to you carrying this stuff yourself ?",Dean asked.

He had seven bags in his hands and Sam another two.

" I carry your bags.",Felicity said and hold up two small bags with clothes she picked out for Sam and Dean.

"Come on just one more.", she begged and pulled them into another store.

She walked trough the make-up aisle and looked at different mascaras, lipsticks, foundations and eyeshadow.

"Yeah,you're not getting any of that.",Dean said from behind her.

"Why not ?",she asked and turned to him.

" Youre to young to use make-up and you don't need it anyway. Youre already beautiful."

Felicity sighed.

"That's kind of you Dean, but I'm fourteen and I could need it if I got a date or something."

"Are you trying to convince me here ? Because it's not working."

Felicity laughed and gave Dean a look.

"Alright let's go grab some food."

"That's an idea I enjoy."

An hour later Dean tried to stuff all the bags in the trunk.

" Your lucky that we got new credit cards last week.",he said to Felicity.

"This", he pointed to the trunk, " isnt normal."

Felicity just smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Dean. I really enjoyed it."

He hugged back and then let her go.

"Okay. Get your ass in the car. Sam you too."

Felicity laid down im the backseat and closed her eyes. By the time she woke up they were in Ohio.

Sam was still in a fitful sleep.

"Sam, wake up.", Dean said and shook his shoulder.

Sam woke up,clearly confused. He sat up and looked around.

"I take it I was having a nightmare.",Sam sighed.

"Yeah, another one.", Dean said.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this.",Dean told him.

"Are we here?", Sam asked.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam picked up the newspaper where he found a case.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're gonna find out."

"Can I come ?", Felicity asked from the backseat.

Dean thought about it for a moment and nodded.

" Yeah. Lets go."

They got out of the car and walked into the hospital morgue.

" I help you?",the morgue technician asked.

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students.", Dean lied.

"Sorry?", the guy asked.

"Oh, Doctor—", Dean stumbled over the name on the plate,.."Figlavitch didn't tell you?"

"We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State.", Dean added.

"He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said, uh—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can' will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.", the men told them.

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then.",Dean said and looked over to Sam.

"Yeah.", Sam said.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out",Dean insisted.

"Uh, look, man...no.", the guy refused.

Dean laughed a little and turned to Felicity.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear.", he mumbled,making her laugh too.

Sam hit Dean on the arm ,opened his wallet and pulled out some twenties. He laid a few of them on the desk. The man picked up the money.

"Follow me.",he said and lead them inside the into another room.

Dean grabbed Sam.

"Dude, I earned that money."

"You won it in a poker game.",Sam said.

They followed the morgue tech and Felicity looked disgusted at the body he showed them.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding. They practically liquefied.", the guy told them.

"Any sign of a struggle?", Dean asked.

"Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death ?", Sam asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?", Sam asked again.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." the guy told them.

"The eyes and mash what would cause something like that?"

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?", Dean asked.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper.", Dean said.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that.",the guy sighed.

Sam looked annoyed and pulled out his wallet again.

They were walking out of the building to the car.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.", Sam said.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?", Dean asked.

"Uh, almost never."

"Exactly.",Dean agreed.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter."

They went to the shoemakers and walked into a funeral. Everyone was dressed in black suits or dresses.

Dean looked down at himself.

"Feel like we're underdressed."

They asked a man where Steve's daughter was and he pointed them the way.

"You must be Donna, right?",Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry.", Sam said.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and our sister Felicity. We worked with your dad."

"You did?", she asked.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.",Dean sighed.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this now", Donnas friend said.

"It's okay. I'm okay.",Donna said,and forced a smile.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?", Dean asked.

"No.", Donna answered.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke.", a girl said.

"Lily, don't say that."

"What?", Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"No, it happened because of me.",the girl said,almost crying.

"Sweetie, it didn't.", Donna tried to comfort her.

Sam knelt down on eye level with Lily.

"Why would you say something like that?", Sam asked.

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.", Lily told him.

"She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.",Donna said.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?", Dean asked.

"No, I don't think so."

They went into the bathroom to investigate. There was still some dried blood on the floor.

Focus on one of the mirrors. Sam and Dean are seen in the mirror approaching it, then rounding the corner.

"The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?", Sam asked.

"Not that I know of.",Dean answered.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.", Dean suggested.

"The place where the legend began?"

Dean shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B—", Sam started and looked at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faced him, and closed it.

"The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"The dad gets it instead.", Felicity said and Dean nodded.

"Right. Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to.",Sam said.

They walked out of the bathroom and ran into Donnas friend.

"What are you doing up here?",she asked.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom.",Dean tried.

"Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.",Dean told her.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.",the girl said.

"No, I know, I meant—",Dean started.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.",she threatened.

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.",Sam explained to her.

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else."

"Like what?",the girl asked.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.",Dean said.

"Who are you, cops?"

"Something like that.",Dean smiled.

"I'll tell you what. Here.",Sam said , pulled out a paper and pen, and started writing down his cell number.

"If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call."

She took the paper and Sam pulled Dean and Felicity to the hallway.

They walked into a library and looked around.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.",Dean said.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more.",Sam added.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?",Felicity asked.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.",Sam explained.

"Well that sounds annoying.",Sam sighed.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we...",he started and then stopped when he looked at the computers which all say "Out of Order".

"I take it back. This will be very annoying."

Dean and Felicity searched trough books while Sam was asleep.

He suddenly jolted awake.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?",he asked.

"Cause we are awesome siblings. So what did you dream about?",Dean asked.

"Lollipops and candy canes."

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?",Dean said,while Sam sat up.

" No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

Sam let himself fall back on the bed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area",Felicity said.

" There's nothing."

Sam's cellphone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello? ", he asked, a concerned look on his face."Yeah we can meet... Okay"

"Whats wrong ?",Dean asked when he hung up .

"Another girl died.",Sam told them.

"We need to meet Charlie in the park."

Felicity sat next to a crying Charlie on a bench,while Dean and Sam were sitting on the back of it.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone.",Charlie cried.

"I'm sorry.",Sam said.

"And she said it. ",Charlie told them.

" I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane.",Felicity comforted her.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained.",Sam said.

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help.",Dean added.

She led them to Jill's house, where they had to climb trough the window to get in.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?",Sam asked Charlie.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things.I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, ",Dean said while he closed the curtains,

"this is for the greater good. Hit the lights."

" What are you guys looking for?",Charlie asked,and turned the lights off.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it."

Sam hold the digital camera out to Felicity.

"Hey, night vision."

Felicity turned the night version on and handed it back to him.

"Perfect."

Sam aimed it at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?",he asked,making Felicity laugh.

Sam walked away with the camera. He opened Jill's closet door and began filming around the mirror.

"So I don't get it.",he said.

"I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me.",Dean answered.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."

"It's just a joke.",Charlie said.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time."

Sam walked into the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stopped.

"Hey.",he said and turned to look at them. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

He carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and laid it on the bed upside down. Dean threw him a black light and Sam peeled off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. He shined the black light over the back of the mirror and they could see a hand print, and the name, Gary Bryman.

"Gary Bryman?",Charlie asked.

"You know who that is?",Felicity asked her.

"No."

"Okay we figure it out.",Dean said.

Dean,Charlie and Felicity sat on a bench outside the library,waiting for Sam.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy.",Sam explained when he got to them.

"Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my God.",Charlie whispered.

"What?",Sam asked.

"Jill drove that car.",she answered.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house.",Dean said.

At Donna's house they went into the bathroom, and looked at the mirror.

There was a hand print on it, and the name, Linda Shoemaker.

"Linda Shoemaker.",Sam read.

They went downstairs to talk to Donna about it.

"Why are you asking me this?",Donna asked.

"Look, we're sorry,",Sam apologized.

"but it's important."

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen.",Dean tried.

"Get out of my house!",Donna yelled and ran upstairs.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?",Charlie asked.

"Maybe.",Sam answered.

"I think I should stick around."

"All right.",Dean said.

"Whatever you do, don't—"

"Believe me, I won't say it."

Dean was doing research at his laptop while Sam was looking at a board.

"You're doing a nationwide search?",Felicity asked Dean.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town.",Sam said.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims",Sam interrupted him,

"it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right.",Sam agreed.

" I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not.",Felicity added.

"Take a look at this.",Dean said and pointed to a picture of a woman ,lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean printed out another picture and handed it to Sam.

"Looks like the same hand print."

"Her name was Mary Worthington",Dean explained.

"an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Lets go to Indiana.",Sam said.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that.",the detective said.

"Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me."

"What exactly happened?",Dean asked.

"You said you were reporters?"

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.",Sam told him.

"That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.",Sam asked him.

The detective pulled out some files.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this.",he said and showed them the picture Dean had found on the computer.

"Now see that there? T-R-E?",he asked.

Dean nodded.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?",Sam asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson."

He pulled out a picture of a man.

" And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?",Dean asked.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional.",the detective told him.

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope.",the detective sighed and sat down.

" If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?",Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror ",Dean asked and nodded at the picture.

"It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance ?"

They were back in the car. Sam was talking to someone of Marys family on the phone.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror...Okay, well maybe next time...All right, thanks."

"So?",Felicity asked.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?",Dean suggested.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow.",Sam agreed.

"When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?",Felicity asked.

"I don't know",Dean said.

" but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe."

Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Charlie ?...",he asked,his expression now worried.

Dean drove as fast as he could to the motel they were staying at. They were supposed to meet Charlie there.

She was now sitting on the bed with her head on her knees, while Sam,Dean and Felicity drew all the curtains shut and threw sheets over all the mirrors and everything that could reflect.

When it was done Sam sat down next to Charlie.

" Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?"

Charlie looked up slowly.

"Now 're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?",she asked,still crying.

"No. No. Not anytime soon.",Sam tried to calm her.

Dean sat on the bed next to him.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?",Dean asked.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have.",she started crying again,putting her face back on her knees.

Dean got up from the bed.

"Okay,Liz you stay here. Sam and I got rid of that bitch."

Felicity looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean I stay here ? You always leave me behind, this is bullshit.",she exclaimed.

Dean had an angry look on his face.

"You stay. That's final.",Dean said almost to calm.

Felicity looked at Sam.

"Sam ?"

Sam sighed,clearly uncomfortable.

"I think Dean is right."

Felicity shook her head.

"Chicken."

A few minutes later Sam and Dean walked out of the door,leaving Felicity behind with Charlie.

"Charlie ?",she asked,sitting down next to her.

Charlie looked up and whipped away some tears.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend.",Felicity whispered.

"Thanks."

They were silent for a while. Charlie then looked up and gave Felicity a small smile.

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Of course."

"How can you not freak out ?"

Felicity laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm used to it I guess. When I found out about all this stuff I freaked out a little. I never wanted to hunt monster. Now I just worry about them you know."

Charlie nodded.

"You and you're brothers seem close. What about youre parents ?"

"I don't know my mum. She died when I was a baby. My dad is...,well,...he's missing. Were looking for him at the moment.",Felicity said, whipped away a few tears and cleared her throat.

"I'm sure he's fine. He always is.",she added.

"I hope you find him."

Felicity didn't knew why,but she didnt wanted to stop talking.

"Is this whats its like when you have friends ? Because I actually feel better."

Charlie laughed a little.

"Friends are supposed to do that. Do you really want to tell me you never had a friend ?"

"I never had time to make friends. We move a lot."

Charlie looked at her,a soft look on her face.

"That sucks. So you're not really into this hunting monster thing ? "

Felicity needed a moment before she could answer.

" I just wish I had a choice. I mean they tell me I do. That I don't have to be a hunter if I don't want Dean really means it. I think he would be happier if I wouldn't hunt.

But for me..for me the choice is between staying in a motel room alone waiting for them to get back and me backing them up making sure that they do. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. That's like the motto of my family."

Charlie nodded.

" They are your family. You want to protect them. That's normal. I mean as normal as it can be when you hunt monsters."

"Yeah."

They got back to a comfortable silence while they waited for Sam and Dean to return.

When the door opened Felicity immidiatly jumped up and looked at her brothers.

"What happened ? You look horrible."

"Were fine.",Sam assured her and then looked at Charlie.

"She's gone. We drive you home now okay ?"

Charlie nodded.

A few minutes later the Impala pulled up in front of Charlies house.

"So this is really over?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you.", she said and shook Deans hand before she hugged Felicity.

"Good luck."

She got out of the car and walked to her house.

"Charlie?",Sam yelled.

Charlie turned around again.

"Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiled faintly, then turned around to go into the house.

"That's good advice.",Dean told Sam when they drove off.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"What secret ?",Felicity asked.

"I want to know too."

"Look...you're my siblings and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

Back at the motel room Felicity was busy to squeeze all her clothes into two bags,when Dean came up to her.

"I don't want you to work cases with us because you're not ready. You can't protect yourself and I can't protect Sam and myself when I have to worry about you the whole time."

Felicity sighed and looked up from the bag.

" You said you would train me. But all you do is make me run and pick locks. How is that supposed to help me when I'm in a fight ?

Dean sighed.

"Youre right. Its time to show you what it really means to be a hunter."


	6. Skin

**Thanks to everyone who suscribed and also a thanks for the review.**

Hey Liz could you get me a soda from the dispenser outside ?",Dean asked from the couch.

Felicity turned to look at him. She was sitting on a table with Sam. He was teaching her some latin.

"Why don't you go yourself ?",she asked.

Dean smirked.  
"Because I have a sister with two legs who can go for me."

Felicity ignored him and turned to Sam again.

" I give you a twenty. You can keep the rest.",Dean said.

Felicity sighed.

"Fine.",she said and snatched the twenty-dollar bill out of Deans hand.

She took her phone and walked out of the door.

The drink dispenser was in an alley around the corner. She knelt down to take the soda can out of the machine when she felt someone coming up behind her.

Before she could turn around there was something pressed to her mouth. She didn't have time to struggle because in the next moment everything turned black.

When Felicity woke up she didn't knew how much time had passed.  
All she knew was that she was sitting on a dirty ground,her hands tied behind her back. She was in some kind of barn, straw was laying all around. The sun was still up but it wasnt as bright as it was when she walked out of the motel room.

"Hello ? Sam, Dean ?",Felicity yelled.

She tried to move her hands a little. It hurt but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
It also didn't seem like she was hurt anywhere else. Felicity pulled at the ropes but that only made them tighter.  
She felt tears in her eyes,so she closed them and took a deep breath.

"Get it together Winchester",she said to herself.

She thought about what Dean would do in this situation,her eyes wandering around the room for anything that could help her. She knew her brothers were probably trying to find her by now but she couldn't wait until then.

Her gaze landed on a few beer bottles,wich laid under a chair.

She tried to reach them with her foot but it wasnt easy. It felt like hours when one of the bottles finally rolled in her direction. Her arms were bended in a weird angle and her back hurt from the way she was sprawled on the floor.

Felicity stepped on the bottle and kicked a few of the broken pieces into her direction.

She managed to reach the glass and a few minutes later her hands where free.

"Okay that's good. Now get out of here.",she whispered to herself and stood up.  
"And stop talking to yourself. That's weird."

Felicity walked over to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. "Shit "

She kicked at the door as hard as she could, which was a mistake because now her foot hurt like hell.  
All she wanted to do was drop to the floor and stay there until Sam and Dean would save her,but she couldn't do that. What if they were hurt somewhere too ?

She knew how to pick a lock. Dean teached her. She pulled out two hairpins and got two work.  
When the door opened with a quiet click she let out a relieved breath.

The sun was almost down when Felicity opened the door and stepped out of the barn.

On the right side she could see a field. One the left side was a house. She didn't knew is she should be relifed or scared when she saw the Impala parking outside. Slowly she walked up to it and tried to open the door. When it didn't open she made her way to the house. She looked trough the window,and what she saw shocked her.

Sam and Dean both sat on the table. It looked like they were arguing. Another men sat beside them,he was laughing.

Felicity knocked on the door and barged in.

"What the hell ? You sit in here and have fun while I was getting kidnapped and tied to a fucking post ?",she yelled.

Dean stood up, looking her up and down.  
"I explain it to you. But first we take care of your arm okay ?"

Felicity looked down at her arm. Her sleeve was completely soaked in blood. She didn't even noticed that she hurt herself.

"Oh",was all she said before she dropped into Deans arms.

When Felicity woke up this time she laid in a comfortable bed, and she wasnt alone. Dean was right beside her.

"What the hell Dean ?",she asked when her memory's came back.

Dean sighed.  
"Before I explain it I have to say that Sam wasnt involved and he thought that the plan sucked."

He leaned back into the chair and looked at the floor.

"The guy who kidnapped you was Caleb,one of Dads friends. And I told him too. You were never in real danger, I just wanted to see how you would handle it. Because I could never let you do this if I didn't think you could. And before you yell at me you said you wanted a real training."

"So let me get this straight. You kidnapped me and made me think I was about to get killed as part of training ?",she asked.

"Yes. Again Sam had nothing to do with it."

"Okay."

"Okay ?",Dean repeated,clearly confused.

"I wanted you to train me, and that's what you did. I gotta be honest I thought it would be a little more knife throwing ,shooting and fighting and less of you making me fear for my life but if that what it takes.",Felicity said and shrugged her shoulders before she climbed out of the bed. She had a white bandage on her arm now.

"How did that happen ?",Dean asked.

"Cut myself loose with a broken beer bottle."

Dean nodded.  
"Liz ?"

Felicity looked at him.

"You did good.",he said with a smile.

They spent two quiet days at Caleb's house. They even went to the movies in town. Felicity was almost sad when they packed their bags and got into the Impala.

The next day they stopped at a gas station Felicity listened to music while Sam was checking his phone.

" Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight.",Dean said. Sam didn't respond.

" Sam wears women's underwear.",Dean continued.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy."

"Doin' what?",Felicity asked, she now leaned on the front seat.

"Reading e-mails.",Sam answered.

Dean got out of the car and started to fill the tank with gas.

"E-mails from who?",Dean asked.

" From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

" I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big siblings.",Sam said.

" I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to 'em."

"No. I just don't tell 'em….everything."

"That's called lying.", Felicity said.  
"Dont worry. I get it."

" Yeah telling the truth would be worse.",Dean added.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?",Sam asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period."

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

" Yeah, whatever.",Dean said.

"God….",Sam said,when he continued reading his e-mails.

"What?",Dean asked.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine.",Sam started.

" Is she hot? ",Dean interrupted.

" I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"What kind of people are you hangin' out with? And you wanted me to come live with you ?",Felicity asked. Dean gave her a look but didnt say anything.

"No, I know Zack. He's no killer."

" Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you.",Dean said.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'."

" Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? ",Dean said.

"But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

" It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam.",Dean argued.

Sam gave him a look and Dean sighed.

"Stop that.",he told Sam and Felicity laughed.

A minute later, they pulled out of the gas station and started driving.

They arrived at a big house and at the door.

"Oh my God, Sam!",Rebecca said when she opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky.",Sam teased.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.",she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I got your e-mail.",Sam told her.

" I didn't think that you would come here.",she said.

Dean stepped forward and extended his hand.

" Dean. Older brother.",he said and they shook hands.

"I'm Felicity.",Felicity said and waved.

"Hi.",Rebecca said.

"Hi."

" We're here to help.",Sam explained " Whatever we can do."

"Come in."

They walked inside the house, and Dean shut the door.

"Nice place."

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free.",Rebecca told them.

"Where are your folks?",Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial.",she said as they enter the kitchen.

"Do you guys want something to drink ?",she offered.

Dean smiled.

" Hey—",he started.

"No, thanks.",Sam interrupted.

" So, tell us what happened."

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing."  
She started crying.  
"So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house.",Sam suggested.

"We could.",Dean agreed.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?",Rebecca asked.

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughed.  
"Detective, actually."

" Really?"

Dean nodded.

"Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now.",Dean answered.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know.",Rebecca hesitated.

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys.",she said and walked away.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends.",Dean said as soon as she was gone.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

" I just don't think this is our kind of problem."

"Two places at once? Dad looked into less.",Felicity said.

Dean sighed but said nothing.

They got out if the Impala and walked out of the house.

"You're sure this is okay?",Rebecca asked Dean.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law.",he answered.

They walked into the house.

The furniture and walls of the house were smeared with blood. Rebecca stayed on the porch step.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside? Liz could stay with you.",Sam offered, earning a glare from Felicity.

" No. I wanna help.",she said and ducked under the police tape to enter the house, Felicity right behind her.

"Tell us what else the police said."

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain.",Rebecca said and looked around the room,crying.  
"Oh, God.."

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?",Sam asked.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.",

Sam walked away. Dean moved to the open front door and saw the neighbor's dog, barking loudly. Rebecca came up behind him.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?",Dean asked.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?"

"I guess around the time of the murder."

Dean nodded and then walked away, Felicity behind him.

Sam was in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of himself, Zack, and Rebecca when Felicity and Dean walked over to him.

" So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed.",Dean told him.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal."

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'."

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?",Sam asked.

" No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah.",Sam agreed.

"Yeah."

Rebecca walked over to them.

" So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction.",Dean asked.

" I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop.",Rebecca said and Dean laughed.

" I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right."

They were back in Rebecca's house, watching the security footage.

"Here he comes.",she said as the tape showed Zack entering his house.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.",Dean said.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

Sam seemed to notice something on the tape.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?",he asked.

" Oh, sure."

She got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey.",Sam said and she turned around.

"Maybe some sandwiches, too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?",she laughed and left room.

" I wish.",Dean mumbled and walked over to Sam.  
" What is it?"

"Check this out."

He rewinded the tape, then replayed it. One of the frames showed Zack looking directly at the camera. His eyes were silver. Sam paused the tape.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare.",Dean suggested.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.",Sam said.

"What monster has silver eyes ?",Felicity asked and Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out?",Sam asked.

" Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger.",Dean said.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

"So this is our kind of thing ?",Felicity asked.

Dean sighed.  
"Yeah,probably."

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?",Dean asked.  
Sam had woken them up early in the morning to check something out.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out.",Sam explained.

"So, he came out the back door?",Dean asked and leaned against the hood of his car,next to Felicity, who was still half asleep.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

" 'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning.",Dean sighed.

"Me too.",Felicity yawned and leaned into Dean.

Sam looked around the outside of the building.

"Blood. Somebody came this way.",Sam announced.

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here.",Dean said.

An ambulance drove past them, and they exchanged a look.

They went to look at the scene. An Asian man was handcuffed and put into a police car.

"What happened?",Dean asked a women.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?",Sam asked

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.",the women told them as they watched the man get taken away.

They looked around the house.

"Hey.",Dean said.

" Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

Sam and Felicity nodded.

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?",Sam asked.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once.",Felicity said.

" Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.",Sam said.

" Could be the same thing doin' it, too. "

Sam thought for a second.

"Shapeshifter?",he suggested and Dean shrugged.

"Something that can make itself look like anyone?",Felicity asked.

Dean nodded.

" Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.",he explained.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.",Sam added.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood."

"Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?",Sam asked.

"Not that I know of.",Dean said.

I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.",Sam explained and looked to the house.

"Just like your friend's house.",Felicity said.

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go",Dean said.  
"down",he added and pointed at an open manhole.

"No",Felicity refused and looked at Sam.  
"Please don't make me."

Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Youre coming with us.",Dean commanded and climbed down.

"Come on.",he yelled.

Felicity sighed and climbed down the stairs.

"This is disgusting.",she said when her eyes got used to the dark.  
"And it stinks.",she added.

"Tell me about that when you stand next to the body of a dead werewolf.",Dean told her.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too.",Sam said next to Felicity.

"The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

"I think you're right. Look at this.",Dean said and pointed to a pile of blood and skin on the ground.

"Eww.",Felicity and Sam exclaimed.

"Is this from his victims?",Sam asked.

Dean took out a pocketknife and held up some of the skin.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds."

"That is sick.",Felicity said and Dean put the bloody pile back on the ground.

They got back up and Felicity took a big breath of fresh air.

"I almost died in there."

They went back to the car and Dean opened the trunk to take out some weapons.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it."

"Which is ?",Felicity asked.

"Silver bullet to the heart.",Sam said.

"That's right. ",Dean agreed.

Sams cell phone rang and he answered it.

"This is Sam… we're near Zack's, we're just checking some things out…what are you talking about?...Why would you do that?... Bec… We're trying to help…Bec, I'm sorry but.."

He sighed and hung up. Dean gave him a look.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just ,it'd be easier if—",

"If I was like you.",Sam interrupted him.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig ,it ain't without perks.",Dean said and hold up a gun. Sam took it and put it in the back of his jeans.

Felicity looked after him worried. Dean noticed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Dont worry monkey, he's fine."

They went back to the sewer.

Dean and Sam had their guns out while Felicity carried a flashlights.

"I think we're close to its lair.",Dean said.

"Why do you say that?",Sam asked.

" Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to Felicity's face.",he answered. Felicity almost fell from the way she stumbled back. "Oh, God!"

Dean laughed when Sam catched her.

They looked around the area and saw a pile of clothes in a corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with? ",Sam asked and turned around.

"Dean!",he yelled out.

Dean turned and got punched by the shapeshifter. He fell to the ground, and the shapeshifter ran away. Sam shoot after and Felicity bend down to Dean.

"Are you alright ?"

Dean nodded.

"Get the son of a bitch. ",he said to Sam,who ran after it.

Felicity helped Dean up and they followed Sam.

They climbed out of the sewer.

"All right, let's split up.",Sam said.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side.",Dean said.

"Okay, Liz, come on." , Sam said and nodded in one direction.

They were searching for the thing but they couldnt find it.

"Lets just wait here for Dean.",Sam said when they made it to a Street corner.

"Alright."

" Hey.",Dean yelled after a while and Sam and Felicity turned around.

" Anything?",he asked.

"No. He's gone.",Sam said.

"All right, let's get back to the car."

"You think he found another way underground?",Sam asked when they stopped at the car.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?",Dean asked.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?",Sam asked him.

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?",Dean corrected him.

"Oh, right. Here ya go."

Sam threw him the catched them and opened the trunk.

"Don't move! ",Sam yelled and pointed a gun at him.

"What have you done with him?",Sam asked.

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?"

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?",Sam asked again.

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down.",Dean demanded.

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not my brother."

Sam turned to Felicity who had watched the scene silently.

"Liz come behind me."

Felicity didn't move she just stood there.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me. And I know you.",Dean said.  
"Maybe he is the shapeshifter. Liz don't go near him.",he added.

Sam gave her a pleading look.

"Please just trust me."

"I don't know.",Felicity whispered when Dean also reached out to her.

" Don't.",Sam warned and took a step closer to Dean.

Dean took a crowbar and hit Sam twice with it.

When Sam dropped to the ground he turned to Felicity with a grin.

"Time to scream,princess."

Felicity woke up in a dusty room. Her neck and hands were bound to a wooden post. She felt like she had a dèjà vu.  
She looked around the room and saw Sam.

"Are you okay ?",he asked her.

Felicity nodded. "My head hurts a little, but its fine. What about you ?"

"I'm okay.",Sam said.

The shapeshifter walked over to Sam and backhanded him. Sam groaned.

"Hey.",Felicity yelled but the Shapeshifter ignored her.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?",Sam asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you.",the shapeshifter said.

"Where is he?",Sam asked again.

"You don't really wanna know. I swear, the more I learn about you and your family, I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean, learn?"

The shapeshifter stopped. He grabbed his head in pain and grimaces. Sam looked at the shapeshifter, confused.

"He's sure got issues with you.",the shapeshifter said smiling.

"You got to go to college. He had to stay home. Take care of the girl. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Liz needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?",Sam asked again.

The shapeshifter leaned in close to Sam.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me.",he said.

"What are you talkin' about?",Sam asked.

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. And he left me with your sorry asses."

He turned to Felicity with a small smile.

"I mean do you know how annoying you are. You can't stop whining about everything. I think you're not going to make it. I don't want you to be a hunter because I know you're weak. It would be easier if you weren't around."

He turned to Sam again.

"But, still, this life? It's not without its perks.",he laughed.

" I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens.",he smiled and covered Sam with a sheet before he walked away.

Felicity tried to get out of her ropes but she failed.

After a while Sam managed to get out of the sheet but he also failed with the ropes.  
"Damn it.",he cursed.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature.",Dean said from somewhere in the room and Sam laughed.

Yeah, it's me.",Sam said.

"He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you."

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one.",Dean said.  
"Liz, monkey are you here ?"

"Yeah. I'm here.",she said.

He turned a little so he could get a look.

"Are you okay ? You don't sound good."

"I'm fine."

"He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you.",Sam told Dean while they tried to get out of the ropes.

"What do you mean?",Dean asked when he managed to free himself.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?"

" Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us.",Sam told him.

Dean got up and untied Sams ropes.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection."

"Yeah. We need to go to Rebecca's.",Sam said.

Dean nodded and untied Felicity's ropes. He took her head in his hands and looked her over.

"Are you sure your okay ? Nothing hurts ?",he asked.

"I'm okay.",she assured him.

They had to climb out a window and onto the street.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police.",Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me.",Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.  
"Sorry."

"This way.",Dean pointed in front of them and they started running down the street.

They stopped in front of a store window, with display of televisions.

An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged.",a reporter said.  
" Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."

A sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture.",Dean exclaimed.

Sam looked around cautiously.

"It's good enough.",he said and walked away.

Dean and Felicity followed Sam into an alley.

"They said attempted murder.",Sam said.

"At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her.",Dean cut him off.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right."

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him."

Sam stopped walking.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets."

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him."

"Where should we even look?",Felicity asked.

"Well, we could start with the sewers."

"He stole our guns, we need more...The car?",Sam suggested.

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's.",Dean said.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there."

"The thought of him drivin' my car.",Dean said,sounding really upset.

"All right, come on."

They started walking.  
"It's killin' me."

"Let it go.",Sam told him.

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight.",Dean said relieved when they reached the car.

A police car appeared and parked next to Dean's car.

"Oh, crap."

They turned around, but another police car was parked a few yards away.

"This way, this way. "

He moved towards a fence.

"You go. We'll hold 'em off.",Sam said.

" What are you talking about? They'll catch you."

" Look, they can't hold us. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet us at Rebecca's."

Dean started to climb over the fence.

"Dean. Stay out of the sewers alone."

Dean said nothing and hopped over the fence.

"I mean it!",Sam yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em.",a police officer yelled and Felicity and Sam put their hands in the air.

"We were just taking a walk. What is happening ? Youre scaring my sister.",Sam said to the police officer.

"We are looking for a suspect. Did you see someone ?",the guy asked and looked them up and down.

"No Sir, sorry.",Sam answered.

They were in Rebecca's house, talking to her.

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?",Rebecca asked and replaced Sam's empty beer bottle with a new one.

"Thanks.",Sam sighed.  
"Silver bullet to the heart.",he added.

"You are crazy.",Rebecca said and hit him over the head with the empty bottle. He fell over, unconscious.

"Sam",Felicity screamed and knelt down beside him.

The shapeshifter laughed.

"Again with the whining.",he said.

Felicity stood up and started running, she took a few books and threw them at the shapeshifter before she managed to lock herself into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Deans voice came trough the door.

"Liz ? Monkey where are you ?",he yelled.

Felicity pressed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise.  
She knew it wasnt Dean.

When she saw the door knob moving she backed further into the room.  
The shapeshifter busted trough the door and approached her slowly, a grin on his face.

"You really think you can run from me ?",he asked.

This was so wrong. It was Deans voice but Felicity never heard him talk to her in such a way.

Felicity tried to run again but the shapeshifter slammed her into a wall.  
She struggled against him, which earned her a punch in the face.

Felicity groaned and the shapeshifter put a hand around her throat.

She tried to struggle with everything she had but she couldn't breathe anymore. Her hands scratched across the wall and she could feel tears on her cheeks.

"You are weak.",she heard Dean say before everything turned black.

The shapeshifter carried Felicity into the living room and dropped her next to Sam, who was tied up.

"What did you do to her ?",Sam asked.  
"I swear to god I will kill you."

"She's alive.",the shapeshifter said.

"What are you gonna do to us?",Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean will, though."

"They'll never catch him."

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own siblings ?He'll be hunted the rest of his life.",the shapeshifter said and picked up a knife.

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do."

He pours himself a drink.  
"Cheers."

He took a drink, then picked up the knife from the kitchen and sticked it into the edge of the pool table.

Sam lifted his legs and kicked the shapeshifter, who fell to the ground. He quickly sat up, moved his hands up and down on the blade of the knife and the ropes broke apart. The shapeshifter got up, and Sam took the knife and swung at him.

They started to fight and Sam tried to pin him down.

" Not bad, little brother.",the shapeshifter said.

"You're not him.",Sam yelled and they continued to fight. The shapeshifter threw Sam into a bookshelf.

" Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass."

After fighting for several more minutes, the shapeshifter pinned Sam to the floor and started to choke him.

"Hey!",the real Dean shouted suddenly.

The shapeshifter turned around and Dean shoot him twice.

"Sam!",Rebecca yelled and ran over to him.

Dean knelt down next to Felicity, who still laid on the floor unconscious.

He checked her pulse and took her into his arms.

"Hey come on Liz, wake up.",he said and shook her lightly.

Felicity stirred a little before she opened her eyes. When she saw Dean she struggled and tried to get away,but he grabbed her tightly.

"Its me. I'm not going to hurt you.",he assured her,and hugged her closer.

"Can you stand ?",he asked after a while.

Felicity nodded and stood up slowly.

"What happened ?"

"Its dead.",Dean said, walked over to the shapeshifter's body yanked his necklace from its neck.

After they cleaned up and Sam explained everything to Rebecca, they were back at the car.

"So, this is what you do? You and your siblings ,you hunt down these kinds of things?",Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, pretty much.",Sam said.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school, nobody knows that you do this?"

"No."

"Did Jessica know? ",Rebecca asked.

"No, she didn't."

"Must be lonely."

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family."

Rebecca laughed.  
"Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you.",she said and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, me too."

" So, what about your friend, Zack?",Dean asked when Sam got into the car.

Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.",Sam explained.

"Sorry, man.",Dean said after a while.

"About what?",Sam asked.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College."

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.",Sam told them.

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, we are freaks, too. And right there with ya, all the way."

"Yeah, I know you are.",Sam smiled.

"You know, I gotta say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it., Dean said.

" Miss what?",Felicity asked from the backseat, her voice barley louder than a whisper.

She could see Dean flinch at the sound of her raspy voice.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral? ",he asked with a smile.

When they reached a motel Felicity wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to sleep.

When she went trough her bag for some clothes, Sam sat down on a bed next to her.

"I'm sorry.",he said.

"What ?",Felicity asked,confused.

"You don't trust me."

Felicity sighed.

"Sam-",she started but he cut her off.

"You said that you forgave me but you still don't trust me. Not really. I get that now. I just want to tell you that I will try everything to earn your trust back."

"Okay.",Felicity whispered and pulled Sam into a hug.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too."

When Dean came out of the bathroom they broke apart and Felicity walked over to him.

"Hey Liz. Can we talk for a minute ?",Dean asked her.

Felicity groaned.

"Whats up with everyone today ?",she asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you want to talk about ?",Felicity asked, when they both sat down.

"Sam told me what the shapeshifter said to you. I just want you to know that he was lying."

"So you never thought that I can't make it ? That I'm too weak ? That you would be better off without me ?"

Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face.

"Maybe there were times when I had this thoughts for a second. Like when the wendigo attacked us or when you almost drowned because you wanted to play with a killer ghost.",he told her.

"But you would never hear me say that I would be better off without you. My life wouldnt be my life without you. Without Sam. I would rather die than to lose you. Okay ?",he added.

Felicity nodded.

"Okay."

She took her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

When she saw herself in the mirror she knew why Dean flinched every time he looked at her.

The right side of her face was red and there were handprints around her throats.  
She still had a bandage around her arm and her hair looked dirty and matted and her fingers were bleeding from where she had scratched the whole body hurt from getting slammed into the wall.

"I am weak.",she whispered before she let herself slip down the wall and let the tears fall.


	7. Hook Man

**Enjoy. You can always point out spelling mistakes or just tell me what you think. Thanks for 10 followers.**

"Get up.",Dean said ,when Felicity crashed to the floor for what felt like the thousand time.

She groaned and stood up again.

"Remember. Right hand against you're ribcage,left foot forward and chin down.",Dean told her.

She nodded and got into the position.

"Okay,now punch. He can take it."

Felicity looked at Sam,who nodded. She tried to punch him but he blocked her.

"Whats the first rule ?",Dean asked.

"Always look whats going on around you "

"Why ?"

"Because nobody will just stand there and let me hit them.",she said and gave it another try. Sam blocked again.

Dean came up to them and took her hands.

"Dont be afraid. Your only as good as how affectively you use your weapons ,in this case your hands. Your shoulder has to deliver the get him."

"If you can't use youre hands use youre feet,

kick as hard as you can. Then punch.",Sam added.

Felicity took a few seconds and concentrated on her footwork.

"Step and slide. Step and slide.",she whispered to herself.

She walked up to Sam and kicked him in the shin before she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

He groaned and stumbled a little.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about.",Dean said with a smile.

" You definitely lack structure but with a little training we can fix that."

He looked at Sam,who nodded.

"Again."

Later that day they stopped at a cafe. Felicity and Dean sat on a table while Sam was talking on the phone.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis.",Dean called him.

"Bite me.",Sam answered and sat down.

"So, anything?"

Sam shook his head.

"I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found."

Sam looked disappointed.

"Check this out.",Dean said and showed them an article on his laptop.

" It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road.",Sam read.

"Keep reading."

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.",Sam continued.

"Could be something interesting."

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out.",Dean said.

"One more time, why are we here?,Sam asked when they got out of the car. They were at a fraternity.

"Victim lived here.",Dean said and turned to Felicity.

"No ones going to buy that you're a student."

Felicity groaned and laid down in the backseat.

"Whatever. Just hurry."

A few minutes later Sam and Dean got back into the car.

"The guy who died was dating a girl,Lori. We want to talk to her.",Sam explained.

Felicity nodded.

"Okay."

They entered a church while the reverent was holding a speech.

The door shut loud behind them and a few people gave them weird looks.

The reverent continued.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings.",he said and Sam,Dean and Felicity sat down.

A girl stared at them and Sam gave her a weak smile.

" So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance and for the power to protect our children."

Everyone bowed their head in prayer, except Dean. Sam elbowed him, and Dean noticing everyone else, did the same.

After the ceremony was over they walked up to the girl.

" Are you Lori?",Sam asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and my sister Felicity.",he pointed at them.

Dean waved and Felicity smiled at her.

"My brother and I just transferred here to the university.",Sam told her.

"I saw you inside."

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..."

"We wanted to say how sorry we were.",Dean finished.

" I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. It's something you don't forget.",Sam said and Lori nodded slightly.

The reverent walked up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean, they're new students and their little sister Felicity.",Lori introduced them.

Dean shook the reverend's hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.",he said.

" Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message."

" Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually.",Dean said and lead the reverent away from,leaving Sam and Felicity behind with Lori.

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?",Sam asked and started walking with her.

Felicity sighed and looked for Dean.

"Everytime.",she muttered.

" So you believe her?",Dean asked,while they walked trough the aisle in a library.

"I do."

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too."

" No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."

"Wait, the body suspended? ",Dean asked.

"That sounds like the—"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.",Sam agreed.

"Hook man ?",Felicity asked.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever.",Dean explained.

"You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man.",he said to Sam.

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?",Dean asked.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?"

They sat down on a table and the librarian placed a few big boxes in front of them.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851."

Dean blowed some dust off a box and Felicity coughed.

"Thanks.",Dean smiled at the librarian.

"Ok.",she smiled and walked away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?",Dean asked.

"Welcome to higher education.",Sam said and they began reading.

Hours later they were still looking.

"Hey, check this out.",Sam told them.

" 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, "some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh."

Felicity looked at one of the pages in her hand.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook. That's kinda cool.",she said and Sam and Dean gave her a look.

"I mean its horrible that he killed people with it but come on he has a hook as a hand.",she added quickly.

Sam shook his head and pointed to another page.

" Look where all this happened."

"9 Mile Road.",Dean read.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed."

" Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out.",Dean said.

Sam quickly gathered all the research and they leave the library.

They drove to 9 Mile Road and got out of the car.

Dean opened the trunk and handed Sam a rifle.

"Here you go.",he said.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good."

"Yeah, rock salt.",Dean said and handed it to Sam.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent."

"But ?",Dean asked Felicity.

" It won't kill 'em. It'll only slow 'em down.",she answered.

He nodded and they started walking towards the trees,Felicity right next to Dean.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?",Sam asked Dean.

" I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius.",Dean said.

They heard noises among the trees and stopped walking. Sam raised his gun and looked around. A figure came out from behind the trees a gun in his was a sheriff.

"Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.",the sheriff yelled.

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!",Dean yelled back and stepped in front of Felicity before he dropped his gun. Sam did the same.

" Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees! ",the sheriff ordered and they all got down.

" Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"He had the gun!",Dean mumbled when they laid down.

"Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.",Dean said.

They finally could leave the police station after hours.

"But how?",Sam asked.

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you."

"What about the shotgun and Liz ?"

" I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank. Liz was just there to see you make a fool out off yourself.",Dean explained.

"And he believed you?"

" Well, you look like a dumbass pledge.",Dean smirked.

Seconds later, several sheriffs ran out of the building and speed away in police cars. They exchanged a look.

They followed them to the college building. Lori sat in the back of a parked ambulance, wrapped up in a blanket.

"I just want to take her home.",the reverend said to the sheriff.

"I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that."

"Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home."

The sheriff thought about it for a second.

" Make sure she's available for questioning."

The reverend thanked him and walked over to Lori.

"Sweetheart, you ready to go home?"

They walked away and Sam,Dean and Felicity walked around to the back of Lori' sorority.

"Why would the Hook Man come here?",Sam asked.

"This is a long way from 9 Mile Road."

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else.",Dean suggested.

They had to hide next to some bushes when two sorority girls came out the side entrance of the building.

"Dude, sorority girls! ",Dean exclaimed.

"Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?"

Sam tried to climb onto the balcony of the house. Dean helped Felicity before he climbed up himself.

Once they were up there, they sneaked in Lori's window.

Dean fall on top of Felicity when they were getting in by getting in.

"Oh, sorry!",he said.

"Be quiet.",Sam whispered.

"You be quiet!"

"You be quiet!"

"Both of you should be quiet.",Felicity sighed.

Once they were in Lori's bedroom, they saw a writing on the wall.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?",Felicity read.

" That's right out of the legend.",Sam said.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right.",Dean agreed.

" It's definitely a spirit."

'Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before. Hey, look at that. Does that look familiar to you?",Sam asked and pointed to the cross symbol beneath the writing.

They went back to the car to look at a picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research.

"It's the same symbol.",Sam said.

"Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns."

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.",Dean said.

"After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.",Sam read.

"Super.",Dean said annoyed.

"Ok. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why."

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this.",Dean said as they get into the car.

" Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!",Dean smiled when they arrived at a college party. He winked and smiled at a passing girl.

"This wasn't really my experience.",Sam said.

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?",Felicity asked and Sam nodded.

"What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?",Dean asked.

Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something. ",Sam answered and showed then a piece of paper.

"1932.",Dean read.

" Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage."

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument.",Sam explained.

"What's the connection ?",Felicity asked.

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?",Sam explained.

" Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

" Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?",Dean asked.

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.",Dean told Sam,who nodded.

" What about you two ?",Sam asked.

Dean looked at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table and sighed.

"Were gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave.",he said,put an arm around Felicity's shoulder.

"I think its time for her to learn how to dig up a grave.

Hee looked at the blonde again, shook his head in disappointment, and walked away,pulling her with him.

Dean and Felicity were looking around a cemetery with flashlights in their hands.

"Found it",Felicity yelled after a while and Dean walked over to her. He nodded, handed her a shovel and both started digging.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house.",Dean said when they finally reached the broke through the wooden floor of the grave and they saw Jacob Karns' remains.

They poured salt and lighter fluid on the preacher's bones and Dean handed Felicity a lighter.

Felicity threw the lighter into the grave and they watched the bones burn into flames.

Dean got a call from Sam. He told them that the Reverend got attacked and that they should meet at the hospital.

They got stopped by two police officers.

" No, it's alright, Were with him. He's our brother.",Dean explained and pointed to Sam.

" Hey! Brother! ",Dean yelled and waved at him,a smile on his face.

"Let then through.",the sheriff ordered.

Sam walked towards them.

"You ok?",Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened?"

"Hook Man.",Sam said.

" You saw him?",Felicity asked.

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"What are you talking about, we did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?",Dean asked.

"It sure as hell looked like him.",Sam said.

"And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend. I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"So what?"

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?",Dean suggested.

"Right.",Sam agreed.

" Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair."

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But we burned those bones, we buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?",Dean asked

"You must have missed something.",Sam mumbled.

" No. We burned everything in that coffin.",Felicity assured him.

"Did you get the hook?"

"The hook?",Dean asked at the same time Felicity asked "What ?"

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him.",Sam said.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.",Dean understood.

"So if we find the hook...",Felicity started.

"We stop the Hook Man.",Dean and Sam said at the same time.

They went back to the library to look through more papers.

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary.",Dean announced.

"Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof.",he read.

"Does it say something about the hook ?",Felicity asked.

"Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.",Dean read.

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?",Sam asked.

"Yeah.",Dean confirmed.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years."

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

"Check the church records.",Dean ordered.

"Got it.",Felicity announced after a while.

" St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged.",she read.

"They melted it down. Made it into something else."

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.",Dean said when they reached the church.

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in.",Sam said.

"Alright, Liz show me what you learned.",Dean told her.

"I'll take the house.",Sam said and walked towards the house.

" Hey. ",Dean yelled and Sam turned around.

"Stay out of her underwear drawer."

Felicity and Dean where busy throwing everything silver they could find into the fire place in the basement when Sam came downstairs with a bag of things from Lori's house.

"I got everything that even looked silver."

"Better safe than sorry. ",Dean said.

When they heard footsteps above them Dean took out his gun.

"Liz stay here.",he ordered and motioned for Sam to follow him.

"It was Lori.",Dean told her when he came back down.

They heard Sam yell from upstairs and ran back up.

"Sam, drop!",Dean yelled and Sam crouched down, so Dean could shoot the Hook disappears into dust.

"I thought we got all the silver.",Sam said.

"We did.",Felicity answered.

"Then why is he still here?",Sam asked.

"Well, maybe we missed something!",Dean said and they looked around.

Sam noticed a cross necklace that Lori was wearing.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Where'd your dad get it?",Dean asked her.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?!"

"Yes!"

Sam ripped the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man was making a long scratch on the wall and Felicity turned around to look at it.

"Sam!",Dean yelled and threw him the rifle and the rock salt. Sam tossed him the necklace. Dean ran back downstairs. Sam aimed the gun at the scratch that was being made and shoot. He quickly reloaded the gun with rock salt.

The Hook Man appeared in front of them and knocked the rifle out of Sams hand. Sam dragged Felicity into a corner,Lori beside them.

The Hook Man stopped and raised his hook. Then the hook started to melt and the rest of his body burned into nothing.

Dean ran towards them again.

"Are you okay?",he asked.

Felicity and Sam nodded.

When they came back outside the Sheriffs were already there.

"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?",the Sheriff asked and Dean and Felicity nodded.

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran.",Dean explained.

"And that's all?",the sheriff asked again.

"Yeah, that's all."

"Listen. You and your brother-"

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town.",Dean interrupted him and he and Felicity walked over to the car.

Felicity looked back and Dean followed her gaze. Sam and Lori where talking. He nodded,smiled at her and then walked away without another word.

"We could stay.",Dean told him when he got into the car.

Sam shook his head and they drove away.


	8. Bugs

**A big thank you to everyone who read and followed this story. I appreciate every single one of you. :)**

"You got this",Dean told Felicity. "You trained a lot. Make me proud."

He stood behind her while Sam was right next to her,looking slightly worried.

"I got it.",Felicity repeated,more to herself.

She stood inside of a boxing ring,looking at a girl who was probably twice her size. Said girl had a murderous look on her face.

Felicity took a deep breath before she slowly approached the other girl.

"It's all about confidence.",she whispered to herself.

The other girl put her fists up to her face,which wore a big grin, clearly ready to fight.

She took a step forward and threw a right hook but Felicity saw it coming. She grabbed her arm before it hit her and twisted it around.

The girl groaned in pain but she managed to get out of Felicity's grip, and threw a perfect right hook into her face.

Felicity straightened herself before the girl could get another chance. She blocked the next hook and punched the girl in her face,twice.

They continued to play around with each other for a while. Felicity had to take a few more punches and gave out just as many but in the end she managed a last blow to the girls face,who then fell to the floor unconscious.

Felicity was relieved to see her get up again after about six seconds.

The girl approached her and hold out her hand.

"That was good.",she smiled.

Felicity shook her hand.

"You too."

Dean came up behind her a smile on his face.

"I told you got this.",he said and took her head in his hands.

"You definitely need stitches and you will feel it for a few days but you showed her what it means to fight a Winchester."

After they fixed her face as best as they could they went to a motel where Felicity fell asleep immediately.

The first thing they did the next day was going to a bar. Dean wanted to make some cash before they would leave town. Sam read the newspaper while Felicity did some of her homework.

A minute later, Dean came outside, laughing and waving a wad of cash in the air.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in a while.",Sam told him.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap."

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean."

"Well, let's see honest.",Dean said and hold out one hand. "Fun and easy.",he added and hold out the other much higher.

"It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked.",Sam sighed.

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?"

"Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?",Felicity asked.

"Human mad cow disease.",Sam explained.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?",Dean asked.

"You watch Oprah?"

Dean looked embarrassed.

"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?",he tried to change the topic.

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.",Sam explained.

"Okay, that's weird."

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier."

"All right. Oklahoma.",Dean said and they got into the car.

"Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money."

"We could stop at a mall.",Felicity suggested.

"No",Sam and Dean said in unison before they drove off.

They stopped at the gas and power company building,got out of the car and approached Travis.

"Travis Weaver?",Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?",Dean asked.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece."

"Really?",Dean asked surprised. "Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest."

"Yeah.",Felicity nodded.

"Oh, he did? Huh.",Travis smiled.

"Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?",Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back...",he hesitated.

"What did you see?"

"Nothin'. Just Dustin."

"No wounds or anything?",Sam asked.

"Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it."

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?",Dean asked

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control.",Sam listed. "You ever notice anything like that?"

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question.",Dean said.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?",Sam asked.

"Yeah.",Travis said,and told them the way to a sinkhole that was surrounded by police tape.

"Huh. What do you think?",Dean asked Sam and Felicity.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.",Sam said.

They ducked under the police tape and looked into the hole with a flashlight.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?",Dean asked.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one.",Dean said and looked at Felicity. "Its pretty small."

"Fine I go.",she said.

Dean gave her a confused look.

"Really ?",he asked and picked up a rope from the ground.

"Yeah really.",Felicity said.

"If you drop me I will kill you.",she added and tied the rope around her waist.

The hole was small and dirty and the only thing she found was a few beetles.

Back in the Impala Sam was examining a dead beetle in his hand.

"So she found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam.",Dean told him.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there.",Felicity said.

"You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but..",Sam continued.

"How many did you find down there?",Dean asked.

" About ten.",Felicity answered.

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Well, maybe she missed a few.",Sam suggested.

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.",Dean said.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before."

They drove through town, and passed a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons.

"What?",Sam asked.

"I know a good place to start.",Dean said. "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?"

"I could eat.",Felicity agreed.

Sam gave them look.

"What,",Dean grinned." We can't talk to the locals ?"

"And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?",Sam asked.

"Of course not. We are professionals."

"Right."

They pulled over, got out of the car and began walking down the street to the open house.

"Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out.",Dean said.

"Why?",Sam asked.

"Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out."

"There's nothing wrong with "normal".",Sam said.

"I'd take our family over normal any day."

"I kinda like it",Felicity admitted.

They approached the house and knocked on the door. A man in a suit answered. He had a big smile on his face.

"Welcome."

"This the barbeque?",Dean asked.

" Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?"

"Dean. This is Sam and Felicity.",Dean introduced them.

"Sam, Dean,Felicity, good to meet you. So, you are interested in Oasis Plains?",he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation.",Larry smiled.

Felicity busted into laughing and Dean smacked her up the head.

"We're siblings.",Dean informed him.

Larry seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him.",Sam lied.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.",Larry offered.

He led them outside to the backyard. There were lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.

"You said you were the developer?",Sam asked.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains.",he told them and walked them over to his wife.

"This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there.",she smiled.

"Hi.",Dean said and they shook hands.

" Sam,Dean and Felicity.",Larry introduced them.

Sam shook her hand while Felicity waved.

"Pleasure.",Joanie said.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.",Larry tried to joke.

"Right.",she laughed.

Sam and Dean fake laughed as well.

"Boys, will you excuse me?",Larry said and left.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.",Joanie told them.

A very strict looking woman approached them. She wore a suit and her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales."

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though.",Joanie said and left.

"She's kidding, of course.",Lynda joked.

"I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well...",Dean started.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation.",Lynda smiled.

Felicity had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She didnt fell like Lynda would appreciate that.

"Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry.",Dean smirked and looked to Sam. "Okay, honey?"

He walked away, smacking Sam on his ass. Sam and Lynda share d an awkward silence while Felicity let out a little laugh.

Lynda was still talking to Sam some time later.

"Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday.",she said with a smile. It seemed like it was frozen on her face.

"Sounds great.",Sam said uninterested.

While Lynda continue d talking, Sam and Felicity noticed a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which was resting on a table.

A few feet away, a boy was watching excitedly.

"Excuse me.",Sam said, pushed Lynda's hand out of the way and picked up the spider, bringing it over to the boy.

"Is this yours?",Sam asked him.

The boy nodded and took it from him.

"You gonna tell my dad?",he asked.

"I don't know. Who's your dad?"

The boy scoffed.

"Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim.",Sam said.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material."

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right?",Sam promised him.

"When?",the boy asked.

"Matthew.",Larry called out.

They turned to see Larry and Dean walking towards them.

"I am so sorry about my son and his... pet."

"No its cool.",Felicity smiled.

"Excuse us.",Larry said and walked away with Matt.

"Remind you of somebody?",Sam asked,when they looked over to them.

"Who ?",Felicity asked,while Dean looked confused.

" Dad?",Sam asked like it was obvious.

"Oh.",Felicity said at the same time as Dean said, "Dad never treated us like that."

"Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?",Sam asked him.

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line."

"Right.",Sam scoffed. "Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting's an important skill.",Dean said.

"When are you going to teach me ?",Felicity asked.

"Soon.",Dean said and gave Sam a look.

"Because it is an important skill.",he added.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy.",Dean grinned. "So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?",Felicity asked.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs.",Sam said.

Dean nodded. "More Bugs."

While Sam drove through the neighborhood, Dean looked through their father's journal.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?",Dean asked.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations.",Sam stated.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone.",Felicity suggested.

"You mean, like Willard?",Sam asked.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats.",Dean said.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing."

He thought for a second and realized something.

"Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?",Felicity asked.

"Yeah.",Dean confirmed.

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula.",Sam said.

"You think he's our Willard?",Dean asked.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here.",Dean instructed him.

Sam pulled into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes.

"What are we doing here?",Sam asked.

Dean got out of the car.

" It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?"

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on."

Sam didn't move.

"Come on!",Dean said again.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled the car into the garage, and Dean closed it.

The house was completely empty inside.

"This is perfect.",Felicity said sarcastically and threw her bags on the floor. "We have to sleep on the floor just because Dean is crazy about a damn shower.",she added and laid down.

Sam gave her a comforting look.

"Just try and sleep a little. I wake you up if something happens."

Some time later Felicity felt someone shake her shoulder. She didnt notices that she actually managed to fell asleep.

"Something happened. There was a body.",Sam whispered to her. "You want to come ?"

Felicity nodded and stood up,just as Dean walked in.

"Liz you got to try that shower. It's so awesome.",he told her.

Felicity laughed. He was like a kid sometimes.

Dean pulled up in front of a house and they got out of the car. They approached Larry who was finishing talking to someone on the phone. A body was being carried out in a body bag on a stretcher.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early.",Larry said.

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood.",Dean said.

"What's goin' on?",Sam asked.

"You guys met, uh... Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?"

"The realtor.",Sam said.

"Well, she, uh... passed away last night."

" What happened?",Dean asked shocked.

"I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now.",Larry answered.

"It's okay.",Sam assured him.

"Excuse me.",Larry said and left.

"You know what we have to do, right?",Dean asked.

"Break into the house.",Felicity answered with a smirk.

"You get way to much fun out of this.",Sam said.

"Yeah.",Dean agreed. "But she's right. We need to see if we got a bug problem."

A few minutes later, Dean helped Felicity to climb over the fence, up the side of the house, and through Lynda's bedroom window.

The outline of her dead body was drawn on the carpet.

"This looks like the place.",Dean said.

Felicity picked up a towel, and dropped it when she saw it was covered in dead spiders.

"Spiders.",she said with disgust.

"From Spider Boy?",Dean asked.

"Matt",Sam said. "Maybe."

They went back to the houses. Across the street from them ,Matt got off a school bus and began walking.

"Isn't his house that way?",Dean asked and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yup.",Sam confirmed.

"So where's he goin'?"

They got out of the car and began following Matt. They found him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?",Sam asked him.

"What are you doin' out here?",Matt asked.

"Well, we wanna talk to you.",Dean said.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?"

Dean shook his head.

"W-wait. You're not serial killers?",he asked.

Sam and Dean laughed while Felicity shook her head.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe.",she smiled.

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects.",Dean stated.

"So?",Matt asked.

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning.",Matt said.

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites."

"Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider.",Sam said.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?"

"Do you ?",Felicity asked.

"That tarantula was a joke.",Matt said. "Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?",Sam asked.

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something."

Matt picked up his backpack and beings and lead them to another area.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?",Sam asked him. " Maybe he could clear everybody out."

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?",Felicity asked.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

"I hear you.",Sam scoffed.

"You do?",Dean asked him surprised.

Sam turned and gave him a look.

"Matt, how old are you?",Sam asked.

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?"

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.",Dean exclaimed,clearly annoyed.

Sam sighed and glared at him.

"How much further, Matt?",Felicity asked. She didnt wanted her brothers to break into a fight in front of that boy.

"We're close."

Sam glared at Dean one more time before he continued walking.

A few moments later, they reached a large clearing.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class.",Matt explained.

"You two are like peas in a pod.",Dean said to Matt and Sam.

Sam ignored him.

"What's been happening?",he asked Matt.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?",Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"What's that?",Sam asked and pointed to a dark patch of grass a few feet away.

They walked over to it and discovered hundreds of worms. Dean stepped on some of them, and they fell into the ground, creating a hole. He crouched down and used a stick to poke around in the hole.

"There's somethin' down there.",he said and looked to Felicity.

"Forget it.",she said.

Dean sighed and put his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he pulled something back hand up, and they all looked at it horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, was a human skull.

Theyre next stop was the local university. Dean took the box of bones out from the backseat they headed towards the building.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.",Sam said.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?",Dean suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?",Sam asked.

"That's two questions.",Dean joked.

Sam ignored him.

" Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?",Dean asked him.

"Just, uh...",Sam sighed. " I know what the kid's goin' through."

"How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?"

"Dean, come on." Sam stopped walking. " This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Can you not do this right now ?",Felicity asked.

Dean sighed.

"Okay. Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up."

Sam hesitated.

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.",he said.

"So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was? Is. Always has been."

"Why would you think that?",Felicity asked confused.

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak."

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters.",Dean joked.

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride?",Sam asked. "Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house."

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth.",Dean said.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me."

"Of course he wants to see you.",Felicity said.

Dean nodded.

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared.",he added.

"What are you talkin' about?",Sam asked.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.",Dean told him.

"What?",Sam asked again,clearly suprised.

"Yeah.",Felicity confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone."

Sam started at them sadly.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment.",Dean said and walked away.

Felicity stayed outside while Sam and Dean talked with a professor.

"And ?",she asked when they came back out.

"He couldn't really tell us anything. We need to talk to some locals.",Dean told her.

"Joe White Tree?",Sam asked when they approached a man,who was playing cards at a table in Sapulpa.

The man nodded.

" We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.",Sam said.

"We're students from the university.",Dean added.

" No, you're not. You're lying.",the man said.

Dean seemed taken aback.

"Well, truth is",Dean started.

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"?",Joe interrupted him. " Liars."

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley.",Sam tried.

"I like him. He's not a liar.",the man said to Dean, who looked angry.

"I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?",Sam asked.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there ..Native American bones.",Sam explained.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.",Joe told them.

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days.",Dean said.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive."

"That guy was kinda weird. I liked him.",Felicity said when they walked back to the car.

"Lets just focus on what he told us.",Sam said. "When did the gas company man die?"

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth.",Dean said.

"March twentieth? " Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land."

"And on the sixth night - that's tonight.",Dean said.

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will die. So how do we break the curse?",Felicity asked.

"You don't break a curse.",Dean explained. "You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now."

Dean was driving while he talked with Larry on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood...well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe...Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and ...",he said,hung up and sighed.

"Give me the phone.",Sam demanded.

He took the phone from Dean and dialed a number.

"Matt, it's Sam...Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?...Because something's coming...Yeah, a lot more...You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

Dean grabbed the phone from Sam.

"Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts...Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?",Dean said and hung up.

"Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?",Dean asked and gave Sam a look.

"Lets just hope Matt can convince them.",Felicity said. She had a bad feeling about this.

A while later, they pulled up outside Larry's house.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on.",Dean said when they saw Larry coming outside the house.

"Get off my property before I call the cops.",Larry demanded.

"Mr. Pike, listen.",Sam started.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help.",Matt said.

"Get in the house!",Larry yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth.",Matt told them.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?",Dean asked.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late.",Sam said.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.",Larry scoffed.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?",Dean said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now.",Felicity said.

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger.",Matt tried to help.

"Matt, get inside! Now!",Larry demanded.

"No! Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?",Sam asked.

"Wait.",Dean said. "You hear it?"

From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise could be heard. It continued to get louder.

"What the hell?",Larry said.

The bug light on the porch began to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.

"All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife.",Dean said.

"Guys.",Matt said with a shaky voice.

All of them looked up to the sky. Millions of bugs began flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

"Oh my God.",Larry whispered.

"We'll never make it.",Felicity said.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!",Dean yelled and dragged Felicity into the house.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?",Sam asked after they locked the door.

"No, it's just us.",Larry said.

Larry's wife entered a concerned look on her face.

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911.",Larry told her.

"Joanie!",he said when she didn't move.

"Okay.",she said,picked up the phone and dialed.

"I need towels.",Dean said.

"Uh, in the closet.",Larry told him.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?",Sam said to Matt and Felicity and they ran upstairs.

When they covered everything they went back downstairs.

Millions of bugs began collecting on the doors and windows, covering the entire building.

" So what do we do now?",Larry asked.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.",Sam answered.

"Hopefully?",Larry repeated.

In the kitchen, Dean searches the cabinets. He found a can of bug spray and returned to the living room.

"Bug spray?",Joanie asked.

"Trust me."

They heard a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace.

"What is that?",Matt asked.

"The flue.",Sam answered.

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs.",Dean said.

Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs came into the living room, swarming all around them.

Felicity screamed and tried to protect herself. Dean used a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up.

"All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!",Dean screamed.

They went upstairs into the attic, and Sam closed the door. After a moment sawdust began to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees got louder.

"This isn't good. This is so not good.",Felicity mumbled.

"Oh, God, what's that?",Joanie asked.

"Something's eating through the wood.",Dean said.

"Termites.",Matt said.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!",Dean yelled and pulled Felicity behind him.

The Pikes moved as far into the corner of the attic as they could.

A second later, the bugs managed to chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room.

Dean pushed Felicity into the corner, and then tried to help Sam patch up the hole in the ceiling.

That only worked for like a minute.

After that the bugs swarmed in and Sam and Dean backed into the corner, Dean in front of Felicity.

They desperately tried to swat the bugs away for a few minutes.

Then, suddenly, the sun rises.

Miraculously, the bugs started to leave through the hole in the ceiling.

Confused, Sam and Dean went to see what happened. Through the hole, they could see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony.

Later that day they visited the Pikes again.

They approached Larry who was placing boxes into a moving van.

"What, no goodbye?",Dean said.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone.",Larry said and shook their hands.

"For good?",Sam asked.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.",Larry assured them.

"You don't seem too upset about it.",Sam said.

" Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but... ", he looked over at Matt, who was carrying a box to the garbage, "...somehow, I really don't care."

Sam walked over to Matt and Dean and Felicity went back to the car.

"You okay ?",Dean asked her.

"Yes",Felicity assured him. "You ?"

"Fine.",he said. "But I hate bugs."

"Yeah.",Felicity laughed.

A few minutes later, Sam joined them by the car. They watched Larry and Matt, who are now seemed to get along very well.

"I wanna find Dad.",Sam said.

"Yeah, me too.",Dean and Felicity agreed.

"Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him."

"For what?",Dean asked.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could.",Sam answered.

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats."

"Yeah, probably.",Sam laughed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's go.",Felicity said. "Or I'm going to fall asleep here.

"Let's.",Dean agreed.

They got in the car, gave one last wave to Larry and Matt, and drove away.


	9. Home

**Thanks for reading. :) I would really appreciate if you would leave a quick comment what you think.**

Felicity was still half asleep while Dean was on the computer and Sam was drawing something.

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig.",Dean announced. " A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali... its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas."

"Hey",he added when no one answered him.

Sam looked up from his drawing while Felicity refused to open her eyes.

"Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?",Dean asked.

"No. I'm listening. Keep going.",Sam answered.

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times.",Dean said and waved his hand in front of Sam's face. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?",he asked.

Sam kept looking at his picture. "Wait. I've seen this."

"Seen what?",Dean asked.

Sam got up from the bed and went through his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?",Dean asked him.

Sam took out a photo of their family from when they were younger. He compared the photo with his drawing.

"I know where we have to go next.",Sam said.

"Where?"

"Back home...back to Kansas."

That made Felicity open her eyes and she looked at him confused.

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?",Dean asked.

Sam showed them a picture. "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah.",Dean confirmed.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?",Dean asked.

Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….the people who live in our old house... I think they might be in danger.",Sam said.

"Why would you think that?",Felicity asked.

"Uh…it's just, um….look, just trust me on this, okay? ". He started to walk away, and Dean followed him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that.",Dean said.

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do."

Sam sighed. "I have these nightmares."

Dean and Felicity nodded. " We've noticed.",Dean said.

"And sometimes….they come true."

"Come again?",Dean asked stunned.

"Look,….I dreamt about Jessica's death ...for days before it happened.",Sam admitted.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence.",Dean said and sat down on a bed.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it.",Sam explained. "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?",he added.

"I don't know.",Dean whispered.

"Dean I think he might be right.",Felicity said. "We should at least check it out."

Sam sat down across from Dean. "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean stood up and began pacing around the room.

"I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when….",he hesitated.

"When what?",Sam asked.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?",Dean answered sadly.

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure."

"I know we do.",Dean mumbled.

Some time later they pulled up in front of a house.

"So this is it ?",Felicity asked.

Dean nodded.

"Its nice."she said. "You gonna be all right, Dean ?"

"Let me get back to you on that.",Dean told her.

They got out of the car. After knocking on the front door, a women answered it. Sam looked shocked. It was the women from his dream.

"Yes?",the women asked.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal...",Dean started.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and my sister Felicity. ",Sam interrupted. "We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.",the women said.

"You did?",Dean asked and the women nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in."

Felicity stepped in and looked around. This was the house her mother used to live in. The house her brothers grew up in. The house she was supposed to grow up in. The house that was supposed to feel like home. But it didn't. And that made her feel weird.

They all walked into the kitchen. A girl sat at the table doing homework. A little boy was in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!",he yelled.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie.",the women,Jenny,explained.

She took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and handed it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy."

She then walked over to the girl. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Hi.",the girl said.

"Hi",Felicity said while Dean waved.

"Hey, Sari.",Sam smiled.

"So, you just moved in?",Dean asked.

"Yeah, from Wichita.",Jenny said.

"You got family here, or….?"

'No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?",Sam asked.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home",Jenny started..."I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiled weakly at that. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?",Sam asked.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?",Dean asked.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement.",she paused. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"I's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?",Sari asked and Jenny kneeled down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?",Sam asked her.

"The thing in my closet.",Sari explained.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets.",Jenny told her and looked to Sam and Dean, "Right?",she asked.

"Right.",Sam said. "No, no, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night.",Jenny explained.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom... and it was on fire."

They all looked at each other.

"You hear that? A figure on fire.",Sam said,when they walked back to the car.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?",Felicity asked.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.",Sam explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true.",Dean said.

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?",Sam tried to change the subject.

"I don't know!",Dean exclaimed.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?",Sam asked.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house.",Sam said.

"And we will.",Dean assured them.

"No, I mean now."

"How are we going to do that ?",Felicity asked.

"You got a story that she's gonna believe?",Dean added.

"No. Then what are we supposed to do?",Sam asked.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam sighed. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.",Dean said.

Felicity looked away. It's not like she really knew. She never dared to ask, to afraid to upset her dad or her brothers.

"Well maybe there's something else going on.I mean, how much do you actually remember?",she asked.

"About that night, you mean?",Dean asked.

Felicity nodded.

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat.",he paused for a moment. "And then I carried you out the front door,Sam right beside me."

"You did?",Felicity asked.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

"No. You know we don't talk about it."

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.",Dean said.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?",Sam asked.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing.",Sam said.

"Yeah.",Dean agreed. "We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

Sam paused. "Does this feel like just another job to you?",he asked after a moment.

Dean said nothing for a moment. "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.",he said and walked away.

"He's going to be okay right ?",Felicity turned to Sam.

"I'm sure he's fine.",Sam assured her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Its Dean."

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried."

Some time later,Dean stopped the Impala in front of a garage.

"I think we should do this alone.",Dean said to Felicity.

"Okay.",she agreed. She didnt wanted to talk back to him today. He raised and eyebrow before he and Sam made their way into the garage.

Felicity took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment. This whole thing made her feel a little sick. She was worried about Dean and she felt completely useless. There was nothing she could do to help. It was her story too,but she couldn't remember anything from the time.

"Did you find anything out ?",she asked when Dean and Sam returned.

"Nothing really useful.",Sam told her. "He probably thought Dad went crazy. He mentioned a palm reader though."

"Who. ?",Felicity asked.

"We don't know yet."

Sam started to look through a phonebook. "All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh",he laughed.. "there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley.."

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?",Dean interrupted him.

"What?",Sam asked.

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Dean went into the backseat of the car and pulled out their fathers journal.

"In Dad's journal…here, look at this." Hee opened to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.",Felicity read.

"I always thought he meant the state.",Dean shrugged.

They went to Missouri's house and sat down on a couch while she was talking to a client.

Missouri came out of a room, a men by her side. "All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."

The man thanked her and she closed the front door behind him.

" Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?",Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news.",she said.

"Well? Sam, Dean, Felicity come on already, I ain't got all day."

She left the room and they exchanged a confused look before they followed her into the next room. "Well, lemme look at ya.",she laughed. "Oh, you all grew up handsome. Felicity you look exactly like your mum. Beautiful."

She pointed a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too."

Dean glared at her while Sam and Felicity smirked.

"Sam.",Missouri grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father...he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?",Sam asked in shock.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?",Dean asked.

"I don't know.",she answered.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please."

Sam smirked at Dean and they all sit down.

" Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!",Missouri spat at Dean.

"I didn't do anything.",Dean exclaimed.

"But you were thinkin' about it."

"Okay. So, our dad...when did you first meet him?",Sam asked her.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him.",Missouri told them.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?",Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?",Felicity asked.

"I…I don't know. Oh, but it was evil..,she said softly.

They took Missouri with them to the house.

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?",Missouri asked.

"Definitely.",Sam said.

"I don't understand."

"What?",Felicity asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know.",Sam said. "But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once... it just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought.",Dean said sarcastically.

They knocked at the door and Jenny opened it.

"Sam, Dean,Felicity. What are you doing here?",Jenny asked.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri.",Sam introduced her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake.",Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important.",Dean insisted.

Missouri smacked him on the back of the head.

" Ow!",he exclaimed.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?". She looked at Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

Dean looked stunned while Felicity glared at her. Missouri was a nice women but this was starting to piss her off.

"About what?",Jenny asked.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?",Jenny asked.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little.",Missouri said.

Jenny looked unsure but a few moments later she gave in and lead them into Sari's bedroom.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it.",Missouri said.

"Why?",Sam asked.

"This used to be your parents bedroom ",Missouri explained. "This is where it all happened."

Sam and Felicity glanced at the ceiling,while Missouri looked around the room. Felicity sighed. This was the room where she saw her mother die.

Dean pulled out his EMF meter.

"That an EMF?",Missouri asked.

"Yeah.",Dean confirmed.

"Amateur."

Dean glared at her. He nudged Sam and showed him that the EMF was beeping frantically.

"I don't know if you should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?",Sam asked. Missouri nodded.

"How do you know?",Felicity asked.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different.",Missouri explained.

"What is it?",Dean asked.

"Not it." Missouri opened the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand.",Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit.",Felicity said.

Missouri sighed. "There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure...nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?",Dean asked.

They went back to Missouri's house where she started to put different herbs and roots on the table.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?",Dean asked.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends.",Missouri explained.

"What are we supposed to do with it?",Felicity asked.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that.",Dean said sarcastically.

"She'll live.",Missouri remarked.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?",Sam asked.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

Dean nodded at Felicity. "Youre with me."

"Okay."

When Missouri had lead Jenny and the kids out of the house they each took a bag.

Dean and Felicity ran to the kitchen where Dean punched a hole into the wall with a small ax.

Felicity turned around when she heard something behind her.

"Dean get down.",she yelled, and Dean quickly ducked just as a knife hurled itself into a cabinet,before he put the bag into the wall. Dean took Felicity by the arm and placed a table in front of them as more knives came through it.

"That was close.",he sighed.

"Yeah."

When Dean made sure that they where save he and Felicity ran upstairs into the room Sam was in.

"Sam!",Felicity yelled.

Sam was on the floor a cord around his neck.

She and Dean rushed over to Sam and tried to get the cord off, but it wouldn't budge. While Felicity kept trying, Dean kicked a hole in the wall and placed the bag of herbs inside.

A blinding white light left the room. Once the spirit was gone, Dean went back over to them while Felicity unraveled the cord from around Sam's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"You sure this is over?",Sam asked a while later when he was able to talk again.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind.",he sighed. "It's nothin', I guess."

They heard Jenny enter the house. "Hello? We're home.",she yelled.

She came into the kitchen and looked around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this.",Sam assured her.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Dean stood there, not moving.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." He began walking away. "And don't cuss at me!"

Dean walked away, muttering under his breath.

A little while later, they left the house. Jenny waved and shut the door behind them.

Felicity wanted nothing more than to leave. Maybe find a motel,take a shower or just park the Impala somewhere and sleep a few hours.

But Sam insisted that they had to stay.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?",Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling."

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all.",Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the problem is we could be sleeping right now.",Felicity said.

"Just close your eyes. I wake you when something happens.",Dean promised her and slid down in his seat to close his eyes as well.

Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming, just as in his dream.

" .Look, Dean!",Sam yelled.

They rushed out of the car and ran towards the house.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny.",Dean ordered.

Felicity ran inside and picked up Richie while Sam went to get Sari. They met downstairs.

"All right Sari, Liz is going to take your brother and you outside.",Sam said. "I'm going to look for Dean."

Felicity nodded and took Sari's hand. When she was half way out the door she saw Sam crash to the floor. He slid backwards into another room and crashed into a table. Sari screamed and Felicity got them outside as fast as she could. Dean and Jenny already waited for them.

"Where's Sam?",Dean asked.

"He's inside. Something's got him."Sari cried.

Felicity already ran back to the door but before she could reach it slammed shut.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and grabbed a rifle and an ax. He rushed to Felicity's side and began chopping away the door.

When he managed to break trough they rushed inside looking for Sam. "Sam? Sam!",they yelled.

They found him pinned to a wall,looking at a fire figure. Dean immediately raised his gun.

"No, don't! Don't!",Sam said.

"What, why?!",Dean asked.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now.",Sam told him.

Felicity looked confused. "See her ?"

Suddenly the fire vanished and Felicity went from confused to shocked. She only saw pictures of her but there was absolutely no doubt that it was her mother standing in front of her. Her blond hair was wavy and she was wearing a white night dress. She was absolutely beautiful. Felicity looked at Dean, his expression soft. He slowly lowered his gun.

"Mom?",he asked softly.

Mary smiled and stepped closer to him. "Dean."

Felicity could see tears form in Deans eyes. Mary walked away from him and to Felicity,who still couldn't move. Mary slowly reached out to her,hesitated, and then stopped inches away from her face.

"Felicity.",she smiled. "Your so beautiful."

"Thanks mum.",Felicity whispered. This was the first time she was able to say that word and it already felt right. Now that she knew how it felt she never wanted to go back.

Mary then walked over to Sam,Felicity and Dean never took they're eyes off her.

"Sam." Sam smiled weakly, crying. Mary's smile faded. " I'm sorry."

"For what?",Sam asked. He looked at him sadly, but said nothing. She walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son.",she yelled. Once again, she bursted into flames. When the fire disappeared, Sam was released from the wall. He walked over to Dean and Felicity, and they all looked at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over.",Sam said.

The next morning Dean and Felicity stand by the car with Jenny looking through old photos. There was one that was taken at the hospital, Felicity in her mothers arms her Dad and brothers beside them,big smiles on their faces.

Felicity gently ran a finger over her mums face.

"Thanks for these.",Dean thanked Jenny.

"Don't thank me, they're yours.",she said.

Dean closed the box and handed it to Felicity.

"Keep them."

Felicity hugged him tight. "Thanks Dean."

"Sam, you ready?",Dean yelled to Sam who was talking to Missouri.

Sam nodded and came to the car. Jenny thanked all of them.

"Don't you be strangers.",Missouri told them and gave Felicity a hug.

"We won't.",Dean said.

"See you around."

Jenny waved. They smiled at her got into the car, and drove away.


	10. CHARACTER PROFILE

**For everyone who wants to know a little more about Felicity...**

 **PROFILE: FELICITY**

Basics

Name: Felicity Fay Winchester

Birthday: May, 8th 1991 (Taurus)

Nationality: American

Hometown: Kansas

Family: Mary Winchester (mother), John Winchester (father), Dean Winchester (Brother), Sam Winchester (Brother),Bobby Singer

Current Residence: the Impala

Occupation: Hunter

Talents/Skills: drawing, poker

Hobbies:drawing,sleeping,card games

Greatest flaw: Laziness, lack of self-confidence

Best quality: loyal, would do everything for her family

Physical Characteristics: 

Height: 5"5

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Blonde

Distinguishing features: freckles

How does she dress?: casual (sweatpants,jeans,t-shirts, converse,...)

LETS GET PERSONAL !

1\. Favourite songs ?

\- defying gravity (wicked)

-nothing else matters (metallica)

\- acdc (all of they're songs)

2\. If she could meet anyone alive or dead who would it be?

\- her mother

3\. What's her strangest talent?

\- she can beat Dean in pie eating contests

4\. Has she ever thrown up in the car?

\- she was 12 and it was the day she had won the pie eating contest.

5\. Who is her celebrity crush ?

\- Zack Efron ( she would never admit that )

6\. What's her biggest "what if" ?

\- "What if " her mother never died.

7\. Does she believe in luck ?

\- Definitely

8\. What was the last book she read?

\- Harry Potter books

9\. Does she have any nicknames?

-monkey ( Dean's nickname for her )

10\. What was the last film she saw?

\- Star Wars marathon with Sam and Dean

11\. What's the worst injury she's ever had?

\- she almost got strangled by a shapeshifter

12\. Her favourite animal?

\- Elephants

13\. What's her favourite colour/colours?

\- blue,black

14\. What would be a question she'd be afraid to tell the truth on?

\- Did your life turned out like you wanted it to be ?

15\. If she could have any superpower what would it be ?

\- teleporting

16\. Does she have any strange phobias?

\- she is afraid of Santa Clause

17\. Introvert or Extrovert?

-depends on the situation

18\. Most embarassing moment ?

\- the talent show incident in second grade ( were not supposed to talk about that )

19\. Does she believe in God?

\- yes

20\. Would she rather go without junk food for a year or go without TV for a year?

\- she would rather go without TV for a year

21\. Does she like hugging people?

\- she loves hugging people ( especially Dean's bear hugs)

22\. What job did she wanted to have as a child?

\- She wanted to be a firefighter.

23\. What is something that she's never done but would like to try?

-drink alcohol

24\. Has she ever been on a date ?

\- not yet

25\. When was the last time she was really happy ?

\- when she saw Sam again.

 **If anyone wants to know more about her or has any questions dont hesitate to ask. :)**


	11. Asylum

**Like always a big thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story. :)**

They stood in the woods in the middle of nowhere. Felicity had Deans favourite gun in her hand,looking at the targets.

The day before Dean had made her take the gun apart and then rebuild it, so often that she now knew every part of it.

"You have to understand how a gun works before you can shoot it.",he said.

She tried to remember as much as she could when he showed her the first time, that didn't prevent the fact that it took her twice as long as Dean.

Felicity had spent almost eight hours taking guns apart before Dean decided that it was enough. Her mind had kept wandering and her hands started to cramp after a while, but she kept her mouth shut and tried to focus at her task.

After that he had shown her the safety and teached her a few basic on how to hold it properbly. How to quickly change the magazine and how to see the difference between different types of guns.

Felicity now stood behind a line Dean had drown into the ground and looked at the cans they used at targets.

"You can do it.",Dean said.

"Remember the recoil.",Sam added.

Felicity sighed, narrowed her eyes at the target and fired once. The bullet hit a tree. "Dammit.",she mumbled.

"That was youre first try. It wasnt that bad. Go again.",Dean said.

Despite Deans attempt to cheer her up Felicity felt disappointed. It was her first try but she had expected it to be better than that. She still wasn't sure how to stand or aim, even after Dean's instructions. And that made her angry at herself.

Dean came up to her and adjusted her position.

"You have to use you right hand more since its your dominant hand.",he explained again.

He then took a few steps back again. "We've got time. Focus. You got this."

Felicity took a deep breath,focused at the target again and pulled the trigger. She missed again, and after that again. When the magazine was empty and she still hadn't hit anything other than trees she felt the strong urge to throw the gun on the ground. Instead of doing that she put in a full magazine and looked at the targets again.

She missed, missed again and then hit a target right in the middle.

"Good.",Sam said with a smile.

She trained a few more hours,probably missing more than she managed to hit,but at the end of the day she went to sleep with a good feeling.

Sam was talking on the phone. "No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything...Thanks",he said and hung up.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?",Dean asked.

"Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?",Sam asked back.

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda.",Dean sighed.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's.",Sam suggested.

"We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail.",Dean said.

"I don't care anymore."

Dean cellphone started ringing and he crossed the room to find it.

"After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing."

"I know!",Dean yelled as he rummaged through his duffel. "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know.",Sam said.

"Stop it ! He's not dead,Sam.",Felicity said and gave Sam a glare. How could he even say something like that ? "He's – he's..."

"He's what?",Sam interrupted her. "He's hiding? He's busy?"

"Huh. I don't believe it.",Dean said quietly before Felicity could answer.

"What?",Sam and her asked at the same time.

"It's, uh...It's a text message. It's coordinates.",Dean told them.

"From who ?",Felicity asked again.

Dean started to type at his laptop and gave her a "Who do you think ?" look.

"You think Dad was texting us?",Sam asked.

"He's given us coordinates before.",Dean reminded him.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean."

"Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least.",Dean said.

"Well, was there a number ?",Felicity asked.

"Nah, it said 'unknown'.",Dean answered.

"Where do the coordinates point?"

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois."

"Ok, and that's interesting how?",Sam asked.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this.",Dean said. "This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?"

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see...",Dean said and looked trough the journal. "Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."

"Is this a job ?... Dad's missing and he wants you to work a job ?",Felicity asked disbelieving.

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?",Dean suggested. He seemed hopeful.

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing.",Sam said.

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me! ",Dean exclaimed.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"

"Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we'regoin'.",Dean yelled.

"Maybe Deans right.",Felicity said. "I mean Dad would never sent us there if he didn't think it was important."

Sam made a bitchface and sighed. "Fine."

Dean and Sam entered a bar while Felicity had to wait outside. They had a really dumb plan to trick a cop into giving them information. Sam had to earn his trust.

A few minutes passed and Dean walked out of the bar.

"The plan worked ?",Felicity asked surprised.

"Of course it worked.",Dean said, slightly offended.

"What happened ?",Felicity asked.

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know. You seem a bit...angry.",Felicity said.

"I'm fine."

Felicity doubted that but she decided to let it go. They sat in silence on the hood of the Imapala until Sam joined them again.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy.",Dean said.

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting."

"Huh?",Dean asked.

"Never mind."

"What'd you find out ?",Felicity asked.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him."

"What about at home?",Dean asked.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids.",Sam answered.

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him."

"Right.",Sam agreed.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?",Dean asked.

"A lot."

They went to the asylum where they had to jump over the fence to enter.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here...",Sam indicated a sign over one door. "into the south wing."

"South wing, huh? Wait a second",Dean said and flipped through John's journal. "1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place. "

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it."

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"

Sam looked around and noted a broken chain. "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out."

"Or to keep something in.",Felicity said.

They looked at each other, then Sam slowly pushed the door open. They walked down a hallway,looking around.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.",Dean joked.

"Dude, enough."

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on."Dean said.

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams."

"Yeah, whatever.",Felicity said. "Could you please stop having this conversation while we are in an asylum."

Sam sighed. "Okay. You get any reading on that thing or not?",Sam asked Dean,pointing to the EMF.

"Its very low. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day."

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night.",Dean confirmed. "Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?",Dean said,making Felicity laugh. Sam pushed Dean away, who also laughed.

They entered another room and looked around.

Dean whistled. "Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest.",he said and grinned at Sam,who ignored him. Deans smile dropped.

"So. What do you guys think?",Felicity asked as they looked around some more.

"Ghosts possessing people?",Dean suggested.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting.",Sam said.

"Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining.",Dean grinned.

"So",Sam called out. "When are we going to talk about it?",he asked.

"Talk about what?",Felicity asked,confused.

"About the fact Dad's not here."

"Oh. I see.",Dean said. "How 'bout...never."

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here...",Sam started.

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants.",Sam argued.

"See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."

"Dean..",Felicity warned. Why did they always had to start a fight in the middle of a case ?

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him.",Sam ignored her. "We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about."

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order. "

"So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?",Sam asked. He was clearly getting angry.

"Dean stop it.",Felicity said before Dean could answer. "Sam,of course we follow Dad's orders,like we always did."

"You mean like we did. You never had to do anything you didn't wanted to do,princess."

Felicity stared at him in shock.

Sam gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I don't know why I sad that."

"Its fine. Lets just go.",Felicity said and turned away.

Sam gave Dean a frustrated face. Dean stared at him for a second and turned away aswell, ending the conversation.

They looked around some more and Dean picked up a sign.

"'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.",Dean said and walked away,leaving the sign with Sam who stared down at it.

Felicity and Dean sat on the hood of the Imapala while Sam saw a psychologist that could give them information about the asylum.

"You shouldnt take it so seriously.",Dean said after they waited in silence for a while.

Felicity gave him a questioning look.

"What Sam said. He's not over Jessica and..."

"I know.",Felicity interrupted him. "You don't have to make excuses for him. He's pissed that Dad isn't here. But he shouldnt let that out on us. I'm not mad at him...he just never spoke to me like that before."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it.",Dean said softly.

"Yeah..right."

Sam came out of the building a while later.

"Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?",Dean asked.

"Just the hospital, you know.",Sam said.

"And...?",Felicity asked.

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane. ",Sam told them.

"Sounds fun.",Felicity said sarcastically.

"Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other."

"So the patients took over the asylum?",Dean asked.

"Apparently."

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott.",Sam said.

"Whaddaya mean, never recovered?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've...stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."

"That's disgusting.",Felicity said.

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down."

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.",Dean said.

"And a bunch of angry spirits.",Sam added.

"Good times.",Dean smirked. "Let's check out the hospital tonight."

In the evening they went back to the asylum. Sam pushed the door open, Dean and Felicity beside him. Sam was holding a video camera,Dean an EMF meter and Felicity the flashlight.

"Getting readings?",Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, big time. Probably multiple spirits out and about.",Dean answered.

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting...",Sam started.

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em",Dean finished. "Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

They kept looking. Dean and Felicity entered a room together and Sam looked into another one. After a minute they heard Sam yell.

Dean? Dean!,he yelled. They ran into the room.

"Sam, get down!",Dean shouted.

San threw himself on the ground and Dean shoot the ghost,which disintegrated.

"That was weird.",Sam said.

"Yeah. You're telling me.",Dean joked.

"What was weird ?",Felicity asked.

Dean started moving out of the room. Sam and Felicity followed him.

"It was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing.",Dean said.

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?",Sam asked.

A noise cames from a room and Dean immediately raised his shotgun. They approached a metal bed. Sam reached out and tipped the bed over. A girl was crouched into the corner. She looked terrified.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you.",Dean tried to calm her. "It's okay. What's your name?"

"Katherine. Kat.",she said.

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Felicity.",Dean introduced them.

"What are you doing here!?",Sam asked.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin. "

"Is he here?",Dean asked.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts.",she said. "I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and... "

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam and Felicity gunna get you out of here and then we're gunna find your boyfriend.",Dean said.

"No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you.",Kat refused.

"It's dangerous around here.",Felicity said.

"That's why I gotta find him."

They looked at each other and Sam shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we gunna split up then.",Dean suggested. "Liz youre with Sam. Let's go."

Felicity started to walk around. "Gavin... Gavin?",they yelled.

A few minutes later they found a boy laying on the ground, unconscious. Sam crouched down to shake him and the boy woke up and started to freak out.

" Hey, Gavin. It's okay, We're here to help. "

"Who are you?",Gavin asked.

"My name is Sam and this is Felicity. Uh, we found your girlfriend.",Sam told him.

"Kat? ", he asked and got up. "Is she alright?"

"She's worried about you.",Felicity said. "Are you okay?"

"I was running. I think I fell."

"You were running from what?",Sam asked.

"There was...there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up."

"Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?"

"What? No, she...uh...",Gavin started.

"She what?",Sam and Felicity asked at the same time.

"She...kissed me."

"Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?",Sam asked.

"No. She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."

"What?"

"I don't know. I ran like hell.",Gavin admitted.

When they heard a noise Sam and Felicity ran down the hall to Dean, followed by Gavin.

"What's going on?",Sam asked.

"She's inside with one of them.",Dean explained.

"Help me!",Kat screamed.

"Kat!",Gavin exclaimed.

"Get me outta here!"

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you.",Sam told her. "Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down."

Dean turned to him, astonished. "She's gotta what?!"

"I have to what?!",Kat shouted.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.",Sam said.

"You face it!"

"No! It's the only way to get out of there."

"No!",Kat refused.

"Look at it, come on. You can do it.",Sam insisted.

It was silent for a while.

"Man, I hope you're right about this.",Dean said.

"Yeah, me too."

They waited outside the door,then the lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Kat was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Kat.",Gavin sighed relieved.

San went inside the room to check it and came back out, shaking his head.

"One thirty-seven.",Kat whispered.

"What ?",Felicity asked.

"It whispered in my ear. 137.",Kat repeated.

"Room number.",Sam and Dean said.

The siblings separated themselves a little so they couldn't be heard.

"Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone...",Sam started.

"Then what the hell are they doing ?",Felicity asked.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us..."

"I guess we'll find out.",Dean said.

Felicity and Sam nodded.

"Alright."

"So,", Dean approached Gavin and Kat. "Now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement.",Kat said.

"Okay. ",Dean said and turned to Sam. "You and Liz get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137."

Sam and Felicity lead them down a hallway.

"So. How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?",Kat asked.

"It's kinda our job.",Sam answered.

"Why would anyone want a job like that ?"

"I had a crappy guidance counselor.",Sam said and Felicity huffed a laugh.

"And Dean? He's your boss?",Kat asked.

Felicity laughed out loud at that while Sam looked at Kat.

"No.",he simply said.

They reached a door and Sam tried to open it but it was locked. Felicity tried another one, also locked.

"Alright. I think we have a small problem.",Sam stated.

"Then break it down.", Gavin said.

"I don't think that's gunna work."

"Then a window."

"They're barred.",Kat said.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?",Gavin asked.

"We're not.",Felicity answered. Gavin gave her a look.

"There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave.",Sam said.

"Those patients...",Kat started.

"No. Something else."

Sam started to look around. "Alright, I've looked everywhere.",he announced after a while. "There's no other way out."

"So what the hell are we gunna do?",Gavin asked.

"Well for starters, we're not gunna panic.",Sam said.

"Why the hell not!",he yelled.

Felicity rolled her eyes, while Sam answered his phone. "Hey.",he said. "Where are you?...I'm on my way."

He hung up and looked at the others.

"Alright,",he started,and handed Felicity a shotgun. "Dont use it if it's not necessary."

She nodded. "I know."

He gave her a small smile,turned around and left.

Gavin started to pace around the room while Kat and Felicity crouched against the wall.

"He's an idiot.",Felicity whispered. "What do you see in that guy ?"

Kat sighed and shook her head. "Hey, Gavin?",she asked.

He came up to them and crouched down beside her. "Yeah?"

"If we make it out of here alive...we are so breaking up."

A noise made them rise and Felicity raised the shotgun.

"Did you hear that?",Kat whispered.

"Something's coming.",Gavin said.

Felicity saw something around the corner and pulled the trigger.

"Damn it",she heard Dean yell. "Damn it, don't shoot! It's me!"

"Shit. Dean. Sorry.",Felicity yelled.

"Son of a ... "he mumbled when he came round the corner again. "What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam? ",he asked.

"What do you mean ?",Felicity asked. "You called him."

"I didn't call anybody."

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you.",Kat said.

"Basement, huh?",Dean asked and looked around grabbing some extra weapons.

"Alright.",he said. "Liz I want you with me. And you two.",he pointed at the couple. "Watch yourselves...and watch out for me!"

"Can either of you handle a shotgun?",Felicity asked.

"What? No!",Gavin exclaimed.

"I can.",Kat said

Gavin looked at her in amazement.

"My dad took me skeet shooting a couple times.",Kat explained.

"Alright, here. ",Felicity handed her the shotgun. "It's rock salt. It doesn't kill a spirit, but it will slow it down. So if you see something, shoot."

"Okay",Kat nodded.

Dean and Felicity looking around the basement.

" Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!",Dean yelled.

"Do you think he's still down here ?",Felicity asked.

Dean didn't had to answer. Sam was standing right in front of them when they turned around. Dean automatically raised his shotgun.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?",Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here.",Sam said. There was something really off about him. Felicity took a step back and looked at Dean. He didn't seem to notice.

"I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?",Dean asked Sam.

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"'Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin."Dean explained.

"But it was the patients who rioted.",Sam said slowly.

"Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal... Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em."Dean ordered.

"How?",Felicity asked and looked from Sam to Dean. "The police never found his body."

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself."

"I don't know, it sounds kinda...",Sam started.

"Crazy?",Dean asked.

"Yeah.",Sam agreed.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and started to look around the room. He then opened another door, looked inside, and gestured with his head for Sam and Felicity to follow.

"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room.",Sam said.

"Isnt that kind of the point of hidden rooms",Felicity joked.

Dean smiled and looked at them. "You hear that?"

"What?"

Dean looked around,crouched and hold his hand out. "There's a door here."

Felicity took a step forward and froze when she felt a gun pointed to her head.

"Dean.",Sam said. "Step back from the door."

Dean turned around and slowly raised to his feet, his eyes going from the gun to Sam's face. "Sam, put the gun down.",he said.

"Is that an order?",Sam asked with anger in his voice. Felicity could feel more pressure at the back of her head. She didn't dare to move.

"Nah, it's more of a friendly request.",Dean answered.

Sam laughed. "Good. 'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth.",Sam ordered.

"What are you gunna do, Sam? Are you really gunna try to kill your'e sister ? We both know that she's not your problem. Its me.",Dean tried to reason with him.

Felicity knew that the gun was filled with rocksalt but she didn't wanted to imagine what that could do to her head. Especially since he was that close.

"Sammy please.",she whispered.

Sam ignored her. "Youre right.",he said to Dean,pushed Felicity a step forward and shot her in the leg. Felicity groaned and fell on the floor. That hurt more than she thought. She looked up when she heard a second shot and saw Dean laying on the floor,hands on his chest.

"Dean",she yelled.

He gave her a nod,silently telling her that he was okay.

"Sam!",he breathed out.

Sam stood over him.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal.",Dean said.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"Sam you gotta fight it. This isn't you. I know it isn't.",Felicity said.

Sam turned to look at her. "That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you two."

"So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill us ?",Dean asked.

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you.",Dean said and hold his gun towards Sam. "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Sam hesitated. "Take it! ",Dean yelled.

Sam took the gun and pointed it at Dean's face.

"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!",Dean said.

Felicity looked at Sam in shock. She didn't dare to say anything that could set him off. There was no way he would do it.

Then Sam pulled the trigger. Felicity flinched, but nothing happened. He tried again, and once more. The next moment Dean knocked Sam to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!",he said when he stood over Sam.

Felicity let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding,relieved.

Sam stared up at Dean,who knocked him out.

"Sorry, Sammy.",Dean said.

Dean walked towards Felicity but she shook her head. "I'm alright. Just find this bones."

Dean began looking around the room. When he opened a cupboard door he found a corpse and flinched back, gagging. "Oh, that's just gross."

He started to salt the body. " Soak it up.",he mumbled, squirted some kerosene on the body and was about to burn it,when something made him flying across the room.

"Dean."Felicity yelled. DR. Ellicott grabbed his face and his hands light up.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better.",he said.

Felicity ignored the pain in her leg and ran over to the lighter Dean dropped. She flicked it on, tossed it at the body and turned around just to see Dr. Ellicott let go of Dean. The ghost turned black and fell to the ground.

Dean and Felicity heard a groan. Sam woke up,looked over to them and flexed his jaw.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?",Dean asked.

Sam raised his hand and pushed at his jaw. "No."

"Good. Because that would be awkward."

It was already bright when they got out of the hospital.

"Thanks, guys.",Kat smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks.",Gavin said.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?",Dean told them.

Kat and Gavin nodded and walked towards their car.

"Hey, guys?",Sam asked when they were gone.

They turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I said some awful things back there.",he apologized.

"You remember all that?",Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it."

"You didn't, huh?",Dean sighed.

"No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?"

Dean got into the car. "No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep."

"Liz",Sam asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sleep sounds good.",she said and gave him a smile that immediately dropped when she turned around. A part of her was disappointed that he actually pulled the trigger. Another part knew that what he said was the truth.

Back at the motel she immediately dropped into a bed and fell asleep. It felt like just minutes when she heard a phone turned around and tried to go back to sleep when she heard Sam say a word that made her open her eyes.

"Dad?",he asked.


	12. Scarecrow

**New chapter. Ta daah ? I'm not really happy with this chapter because I couldn't really find a way to include Felicity . But this is as good as I could write it so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

"Dad?",Sam asked. "Are you hurt?...We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

Felicity sat up and looked at Sam. Dean was waking up aswell.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?",Sam asked. "What? Why not?"

"Is that Dad?",Dean asked and Felicity nodded.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom.",Sam said..."A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon?",Felicity whispered.

"You know where it is?",Sam said. "Let us help...Why not?"

"Give me the phone.",Dean ordered.

Sam ignored him. "Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on...No. Alright? No way."

"Give me the phone.",Dean said again and ripped it out of Sam's hand.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?...Yes, sir...Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?",Dean asked and wrote something on a piece of paper.

Felicity looked at him expectantly. She wanted to talk to her dad aswell. But Dean closed the phone before she could reach it.

"Hey.",she exclaimed.

" We got a case.",Dean told them. "Sorry.",he added,looking at Felicity.

Felicity just shrugged her shoulders,turned around, started to pack her bags and then laid down in the backseat of the Impala. She wasnt mad at Dean. Not really. She was mad that her dad obviously didn't think it was necessary to talk to her. It actually made her feel pain in her stomach.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?",Sam asked from the driver seat.

"Three different couples. All went missing.",Dean answered.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere.",Sam said.

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April.",Felicity said.

"Yep.",Dean confirmed.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?",Sam asked.

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master.",Dean said.

Felicity saw Sam roll his eyes. He looked annoyed, pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car.

"What are you doing?",she asked.

"We're not going to Indiana.",Sam said.

"We're not?",Dean asked.

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam.",Dean sighed.

"If this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help.",Sam said.

"Dad doesn't want our help."

"I don't care."

"He's given us an order.",Dean pointed out.

"I don't care.",Sam said firmly. "We don't always have to do what he says."

Felicity knew that they would start a fight and anything she would say right now would probably be ignored. That's why she closed her eyes and tried to ignore them. She could still feel the pain she had in her stomach since that morning.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important.",Dean said.

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look, I know how you feel.",Dean told him.

"Do you?",Sam asked.

Felicity didnt had to look at Deans face to know that he was shocked. But Sam went on.

"How old were you when Mom died? Twelve ? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Sam.",Felicity warned him. He ignored her,like she had expected.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.",Dean ordered.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him.",Sam said, angry.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!",Dean yelled.

Sam got out of the car. Felicity and Dean followed him and watched as he unloaded his things from the trunk.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?",Sam asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.",Sam said,put on his backpack and started walking away.

Felicity ran after him and gripped his arm. "Sam. You can't be serious. Come on. Think about this."

"I am serious. Do you want to come with me or not ?"

"What ?"

" I promised you something. So I give you a choice."

Felicity looked at him in shock. "Sam, I can't okay. Just don't go."

Sam gave her a look then his gaze wandered to Dean for a second.

"That's what I thought.",he said and started to walk away again,Felicity staring after him.

"It's the middle of the night!",Dean yelled. "Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

Sam stopped walking and turned around. "That's what I want you to do."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting.

"Goodbye, Sam.",Dean said,closed the trunk and got into the car. Felicity looked at Sam again,silently begging him not to go. But she knew that his decision was final.

"I'm sorry.",she whispered.

"Yeah me too."

She gave him a sad smile,trying to tell him that she could forgive him for leaving if he would forgive her for not going with him,turned around and joined Dean in the car.

Felicity laid down in the backseat again, the pain in her stomach getting worse and worse.

She didnt wanted to create more problems,that's why she decided to close her eyes and ignore it.

Felicity didnt knew how much time had passed when Dean shook her awake.

"Hey mokey you don't look. Are you okay ?",he asked,clearly concerned.

It got harder and harder for Felicity to ignore the pain but she nodded.

Dean sighed and they got out of the car. They approached a man who sat in a chair on the porch of a coffee.

"Let me guess.",Dean said and pointed to a sign that said Scotty. "Scotty."

The man looked at the sign. "Yep.",he confirmed.

"Hi, my name's John Bonham, and this is my sister Chelsea."

Felicity rolled her eyes. The only thing worse than Dean's fake names where the fake names he used for her.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?"

"Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.",Dean said, a little taken aback.

"What can I do for you, John?",Scotty asked.

Dean took two missing person flyers out of his pocket. "I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance.",he said

Scotty looked at the flyers. "Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of the family. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—"

"Sorry.",Scotty interrupted him,handing the papers back to Dean. "We don't get many strangers around here."

Dean nodded. "Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?"

Scotty stared at him strangely,making Dean chuckle. "Never mind. See you around.",Dean said and he and Felicity walked away.

"Do you believe him ?",Felicity asked when they reached the car.

"I don't know.",Dean answered.

Their next stop was the General Store.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?", Dean asked a men,Harley,the owner of the store.

He showed the pictures to his wife,Stacy,who shook her head.

"Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?",Harley asked.

"That's right."

A girl came downstairs carrying some boxes. "Did the guy have a tattoo?",she asked.

"Yes, he did.",Dean confirmed. The girl put the boxes on the counter and looked at the pictures.

"You remember?",she asked Harley and Stacy, "They were just married."

"You're right.",Harley said,suddenly remembering. "They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

"You remember anything else?",Dean asked.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town."

"Could you point me in that same direction?"

"Sure."

"Well that was weird.",Felicity said while they drove into the direction the men had pointed them.

"I know. Something stinks.",Dean confirmed.

They were driving by an orchard when they heard a noise coming from the backseat.

" What the hell? ",Dean asked and pulled over.

Felicity reached into Deans bag and pulled out the EMF meter, which was beeping frantically.

"We should look at the orchard.",she said and handed it to him.

The only weird thing they found was a scarecrow on its post. They walked over to it and looked at it for a second.

"Dude, you're fugly.",Dean said,making Felicity laugh. That thing creeped her out.

"Dean looked at his arm.",she said when she noticed a weird design on it.

Dean took a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed to the top so that he was eye level with the scarecrow. He moved its clothing and recognized the design from the missing guy's tattoo.

"Nice tat.",he said and climbed back down.

"What the hell ?",Felicity asked him.

"I don't know."

They went back to the gas station. Dean pulled over and they got out of the car. The girl who helped them earlier, Emily ,was standing by the gas pumps. "You're back."

"Never left.",Dean said.

"Still looking for your friends?",she asked.

Dean nodded.

" You mind fillin' her up there, Emily? ". She grabbed a pump and started filling up the tank. "So, you grew up here?",Dean asked.

"I came here when I was thirteen.",Emily told them. "I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"That's really nice of them.",Felicity said.

"Everybody's nice here."

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?",Dean asked,smiling.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed.",Emily answered.

Dean nodded. "Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?"

"Yeah, it creeps me out."

"Me too.",Felicity admitted,making Emily smile and Dean laugh.

"Whose is it?",Dean asked.

"I don't know. It's just always been there."

Dean nodded towards a red van parked by the garage. "That your aunt and uncle's?"

"Customer. Had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?",Dean asked.

Emily nodded. "Mmhmm."

They went back to Scotty's Café where Scotty was serving the couple some apple pie.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?",Dean asked.."and two pieces of that pie, too, while you're at it."

They sat a table next to the couple. "How ya doin'?",Dean smiled,and Felicity waved at them.

The couple waved back,smiles on their faces. and smiles.

"Just passing through?",Dean asked.

"Road trip.",the girl answered.

"Hm. Yeah, we too.",Dean said.

They nod. Scotty walked over to refill their cups. "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace."

"Just a little friendly conversation. Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks.",Dean said,and Scotty walked away.

"So, what brings you to town?",Felicity asked the couple.

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.",the girl answered.

"Is that right?",Dean asked.

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.",the guy explained.

"Nice people."

"Yeah.",the man agreed.

"So, how long till you can leave ?",Felicity asked.

"Sundown."

"Really.",Dean thought for a minute. "To fix a brake line? "

The man nodded.

" I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything.",Dean offered.

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it.",the girl declined.

"Sure. I know." Dean paused. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night."

The couple exchanged a look. "I'm sorry?",the girl asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger."

"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?",the man said,clearly annoyed by now.

"Yeah.",Dean sighed disappointed. "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it."

The bell above the café door jingled and a police men walked in. Scotty cames out from a back room. "Thanks for coming, Sheriff."

Felicity looked over to Dean,who seemed nervous and above that frustrated.

They didn't say a word to each other.

"I'd like a word, please.",the sheriff said to Dean.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already.",Dean sighed.

"You know what would make it worse?",the sheriff threatened.

Dean nodded slowly,and he and Felicity walked out of the café. The sheriff's car was even following them to make sure that they left town.

"We aren't really leaving right ?",Felicity asked.

"No we aren't.",Dean smiled.

They drove back to the orchard. When they arrived they could hear screaming and when Felicity followed Dean out of the car she could see the couple being chased by the scarecrow.

"Get back to your car.",Dean yelled.

The couple looked behind them and saw the scarecrow getting closer.

Go! Go! ",Dean yelled again

Felicity ran after the couple and when she turned around she saw Dean cock his gun and shoots the scarecrow, which stumbled but kept walking. Dean began running,and shot again and again. The scarecrow kept moving.

"Come on Dean.",Felicity yelled.

Finally,they all reached the clearing. Felicity looked around, but the scarecrow had disappeared.

"What—what the hell was that?",the man panted.

"Don't ask."Dean said.

Finally back in the Impala,they talked on the phone with Sam.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?",Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town.",Dean answered.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?"

"No. Dean saved them. The thing looked creepy as fuck by the way",Felicity answered for Dean,earning a look. She just gave him a smile.

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit.",Sam suggested,ignoring the last part of her sentence.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway.",Dean said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey.",Dean explained.

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.",Sam agreed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god."

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow...",Felicity started.

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice",Dean continued. " And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread."

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?",Sam asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."

"I know. We've got an appointment with a professor in a community college. You know, since we don't have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.",Dean told him.

Sam laughed. "You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask."

"We need help. Come back.",Felicity said,making Sam laugh again.

"I'm not hinting anything.",Dean said. " Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don't think….",Dean started.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too.",Sam said.

"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life."

"Are you serious?",Sam asked,surprised.

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."

"I don't even know what to say.",Sam admitted.

"Say you'll take care of yourself.",Dean said.

"I will."

"Call us when you find Dad.",Felicity yelled from the backseat.

"I will. Bye Dean. Liz."

They decided to stop at a motel for a few hours before they're appointment with the professor.

Dean was ready to go in the bathroom when he stopped and turned to Felicity,who was laying in one of the beds,desperately trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.

"Liz ?",Dean asked.

Felicity hummed.

"I know you wanted to go with him. And you know I wouldnt have stopped you. So why did you stay ?",he asked.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked at him,thinking for a second. Because you never left me either. Because he doesnt need me as much as you do. Because I know you don't like being alone. Because the choice was a little to easy for me.

"I'm not sure. I would really miss you I guess."

Dean nodded and went into the bathroom,leaving Felicity to fall into a restless sleep.

It felt like minutes when she woke up again. She only needed seconds before she realized what woke her up. Felicity opened her eyes and turned the bedside lamp on.

"Oh god don't let this be happening.",she whispered when she looked down at herself.

" wake up.",Felicity yelled.

She could only imagine his shock,waking up and seeing her laying in a pile of blood.

"Its okay. Its normal.",she tried to calm him. "Its women stuff."

She could see the exact second where he understood what she was talking about because his face dropped from shocked to pure panic. "O-okay. Dont panic.",he said.

"I'm not."

"I wasnt talking to you.",he said and took a breath. "Alright I'm going to go to the store and go get-whatever it is that you need. And you are going to take a shower. Dont worry. I got this.",he assured her.

"Okay."

When he came back half an hour later Felicity was still in the bathroom. When he knocked at the door and quickly threw two bags in she almost laughed.

"What is all this ?",she yelled.

"I don't know. Everything.",he answered.

'Wow thanks.',she thought, and for the first time in her life she was happy that they actually talked about it in class.

When Felicity came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes Dean handed her some painkillers and a glass of water.

"The women at the store said you could need it."

"Thanks."

Dean nodded. " I still have to talk to the professor. You can lay down a bit. I bought you movies."

"Okay."

Three hours and two awful movies later Dean still wasn't back and Felicity started to worry. When she couldn't reach his cellphone she started to pace around,looking out of the window every few minutes.

Half an hour later Dean still wasnt back and Felicity knew what she had to do. She took her phone and dialed a number.

"Sam,you need to come back. Dean could be in danger I cant do this alone.",she said in incredible speed when he picked up the phone.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened.",Sam demanded.

"Dean went to this professor almost four hours ago. He doesn't pick up the phone and is probably in danger.",Felicity repeated as slowly as she could.

"I'm almost there anyway. Where are you ?",Sam asked.

"Wait. What ?"

"Where are you ?",Sam asked again.

After Sam had picked up Felicity from the motel they drove back to the orchard. Felicity had already filled Sam in on what had happened.

They got out of the car and started to look for Dean. After about to minutes Felicity saw him attached to a tree,next to Emily.

"Sam over here.",she yelled and ran over to them,immideately trying to loose the ropes around her brother.

Sam ran over to them and Dean looked at him overjoyed. "Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. How'd you get here?",he asked.

"I, uh—I stole a car.",Sam admitted while he tried to untie Emily.

"Haha! That's my boy! ",Dean laughed. "Thanks monkey",he added when he finally could get up.

"Did you see the scarecrow.",he asked. " He could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow? ",Sam asked.

Felicity turned around and saw the scarecrow's post was empty. Shit. She looked at her brothers who exchanged a nervous look.

Then they all started to run. "Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about—",Sam asked.

"It's the source of its power.",Dean cut him off.

"So let's find it and burn it."

"Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.",Dean said.

The four of them reach the clearing. Waiting for them were the elders and a few other townspeople.

" This way. ",Dean lead them. They turned around but they were blocked in all directions.

"Please. Let us go.",Emily begged.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise.",Harley said.

"Please.",Emily begged again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—",he started. All of a sudden, the scarecrow stacked his sickle through Harley's stomach. Emily and Stacy screamed,while Felicity looked in shock as Stacy was captured by the scarecrow, too.

Emily ran into Dean's arms while he her aunt and uncle were dragged away by the scarecrow.

"Come on, let's go.",Dean said,when the other town people ran away aswell.

They started running. When Felicity heard a noise she turned around again, but the scarecrow and its victims had disappeared.

They returned to the orchard in the morning. When they reached the tree Sam poured gasoline on it while Dean picked up a long branch and lighted it.

"Let me. ",Emily said and took the branch from him.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die."

"Good.". She threw the burning branch onto the tree, and they watched it go up in flames.

They dropped Emily at a bus stop. She smiled at Dean, who waved at her. She waved back and took a seat in the bus.

"Think she's gonna be alright?",Sam asked when the bus left.

"I hope so."Dean answered.

"What about the people involved in this, they'll just get away with it?",Felicity asked.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough.",Dean said.

They started walking towards the Impala. " So, can I drop you off somewhere?",Dean asked Sam.

"No, I think you're stuck with me."

They stop at the car.

"I like the idea.",Felicity told him with a smile.

"What made you change your mind?",Dean asked.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass.". Dean nodded. "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. Us three. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

Felicity hugged him from the side.

"Hold me, Sam.",Dean said after a pause. " That was beautiful."

He put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who hit it away.

"You should be kissing our asses, you were dead meat, dude.",Sam laughed.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out.",Dean said.

"Right."

They all smiled and got in the car.


	13. Faith

**I had so much trouble updating over the last month. I had to reupload the last chapter because it had lines in it I didn't even wrote. Anyway since today is my Birthday I had to try again. So here is a new chapter. I hope it uploads the right one. And even more I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

The Impala stopped in front of an abandoned house. Dean,Sam and Felicity got out of the car and Dean opened the trunk. He took out three tasers and handed one each to Felicity and Sam.

"What do you got those amped up to?",Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts.",Dean answered.

"Wow.",Felicity commented.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

They moved down the basement stairs with guns and flashlights. Hearing a noise, they moved toward a cupboard.

"On three. One. Two. Three.",Dean whispered and swung the door open. A young boy and girl were crouched inside, covering their ears.

"Is it still here?",Felicity whispered. The children nodded.

"Ok.",Dean said to the boy. "Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go."

They moved towards the stairs. " Alright, go!"

Sam and Felicity started to take the children upstairs,when something grabbed Sam's leg, knocking him back down. The children screamed and Felicity dragged them with her to the top of the stairs.

"Sam!",Dean yelled.

Dean shoot the taser but missed . "Liz,Sam, get 'em outta here!"

Felicity threw her teaser to Dean. "Go get him."

She and Sam ran up the stairs and moved the children out of sight.

After they made sure the children where save they ran down the stairs again,where Dean laid in the corner,unmoving.

"Dean! ",Sam and Felicity yelled in unison.

They ran over to him and Sam lifted Dean,holding his face. "Dean, hey. Hey.",he said.

"We have to get him to the doctors.",Felicity said,already panicking.

An hour later Felicity still sat on an hospital chair. With no information on Dean. Sam stood at the desk,talking with a receptionist. Felicity tried to focus on what they were talking about but her mind kept wandering to all the awful scenarios in which Dean wouldn't survive this. He had to survive this. Her gaze wandered from Sam to two cops,who were waiting for him.

Sam saw them too and walked over to them. Again Felicity desperately tried to focus on what he was telling them,in case they wanted to talk to her too. Again the only thing she could actually hear was the voice in her head that told her that there was a chance she had to walk out of this hospital without Dean.

The thing that made her raise from the chair was the doctor walking towards them.

"Hey, Doc. Is he...",Sam started.

"He's resting."

"And?",Felicity asked.

The doctor gave her a look,then his gaze wandered back to Sam.

"Its okay. She can hear too.",Sam said.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged.",the doctor informed them.

"How damaged?",Sam asked.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

This was it. Felicity's heartbeat started to speed up and it was getting hard for her to breathe. He had weeks. Dean was going to die. The world in front of her eyes started to drop,and Felicity asked herself for a second if this was what dying felt like, when something pulled her back from the dark pit she dared to fall into. It took her a moment to realize that it was Sam,who now squeezed her hand. Despite the crushing feeling in her chest she took a deep breath and tried to focus on Sam's voice.

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.",Sam said.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."the doctor said.

Sam tried to walk away but Felicity grabbed his hand tighter. "I can't move.",she said, her voice barely a whisper. Sam took her other hand and pulled her into his chest.

"Were going to save him. He's not going to die okay."

"Promise me.",she said into his chest. "I...he cant...promise."

"I promise."

Felicity nodded and she and Sam walked into Dean's room, where he laid in a bed, watching Tv. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Dean kept his eyes on the Tv.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible.",he said,sounding weak.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "We talked to your doctor."

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean this isn't funny. Nothing about this is funny.",Felicity said.

Dean looked up. "Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me.",Dean said,sounding resigned and clicked the Tv off.

"What are you talking about? We're not gonna leave you here.",Sam said.

"Hey, you better take care of our sister. And that car." Dean looked at Sam. "Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny either.",Sam said.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

There was a long silence,Sam looked down,and Felicity looked right at Dean trying to hold her tears in.

Dean sighed. "Look, what can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options.",Sam said.

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it."

"Watch me.",Sam said confidently and walked out if the room.

Dean looked at Felicity and patted the bed beside him. " Come here."

Felicity laid down beside him,burying her head in his chest.

"Can you promise me something ?",Dean asked after a while.

"What ?",Felicity asked carefully. She didnt wanted to make promises she knew she couldn't keep.

"When I'm gone-",Dean started.

"Youre not going to die Dean. Sam is probably already working on something.",Felicity interrupted him.

"Liz,please.",Dean whispered.

Felicity took a breath and looked at him. " ?"

"After you and Sam found Dad..I think you should go with Sam. I want you to try to get over it. Promise me that you will try to live a normal life. That you try to be happy."

"I promise.",Felicity whispered. She knew that for the first time she couldn't keep a promise she gave him. Because how could she be happy if he wasnt there.

Felicity didn't leave Dean's side wanting to spent as much time with him as she could,when he had enough.

"I'm not going to stay here any longer.",Dean said.

Felicity wanted to object but she knew she already lost when he got out of the bed. "Dean this really isn't a good idea.",she said,just for the record.

"I can't spent the rest of my days in a hospital bed waiting for death. I want to spent them hanging out in a motel room waiting for my death."

"Still not funny.",Felicity almost growled.

"Look,I just want to spent as much time with you and Sam as I can okay.",Dean sighed.

Felicity looked at the ground. " Fine,but I'm going to keep bitching about it."

Dean grinned.

"What the hell are you doing here?",Sam asked confused and happy at the same time,when he opened the door.

"I checked myself out.",Dean explained.

"What, are you crazy?"

"That's what I said.",Felicity said and entered the room,Dean beside her.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot.",Dean shrugged.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it.",Sam said.

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me."

Sam helped Dean to a chair. "I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?",Dean asked while Felicity asked "Did you find anything ?"

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.",Sam answered both of their questions.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?",Dean asked.

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going."

A few hours later they arrived in the middle of nowhere and the Impala stopped on a road,where a large white circus tent was set up in a field.

People made their way toward the tent. Sam and Felicity got out and Sam ran around to help Dean. Dean opened his door and looked around.

Felicity saw a sign next to the tent that said The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle and a look at Dean showed her he saw it to.

Grimacing, Dean started to pull himself out of the car. Sam tried to help him. "I got ya."

"I got it.",Dean said and pushed Sam away. "Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe I said a , Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal."

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent.",Dean said.

An elderly woman with an umbrella passed by. "Reverend LeGrange is a great man.",the women told them.

"Yeah, that's nice.",Dean answered.

They walked past an angry man remonstrating with a cop. "I have a right to protest.",the men exclaimed. "This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it.",the sheriff said to him and they walked away.

"I take it he's not part of the flock.",Dean said.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy.",Sam explained.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?"

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean.",Felicity answered for Sam.

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?",Sam asked him.

"Exactly. We see them, we know there real."

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?",Felicity threw in.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people.",Dean said.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways.",a young women said.

Dean checked her out and smiled . "Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject."

"Yeah, I'm sure.",she scoffed.

Dean held out his hand. "I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam and my sister Felicity. Felicity smiled at her.

The women took Deans hand. "Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?",she asked Dean.

"Well, apparently my siblings here believes enough for all of us."

An older women approached them and put her arm around Layla. "Come on, Layla. It's about to start."

The women smiled at them and they moved inside the tent.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways.",Dean smirked and looked after her.

"Let's go in."Felicity suggested ignoring Deans previous comment.

The tent was full of people finding seats and small stage at the front.

Dean looked around and pointed to a security camera. "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.",he said sarcastically.

He started to take a seat but Sam put an arm around him and they moved toward the front.

"Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here.",Dean complained.

"No,we're sitting up front.",Felicity said.

"What? Why?"

Sam and Felicity ignored him and kept moving him up the aisle. "Come on."

"Oh, come on,guys.",Dean growled.

"You alright?",Sam asked him.

"This is ridiculous." Dean slapped Sam's hands away. "I'm good, dude, get off me."

Felicity pointed to three empty seats behind Layla and her mother. "Lets sit over there."

"Perfect.",Sam said

"Yeah, perfect.",Dean added sarcastically.

Felicity moved in first,Sam beside her. "Take the aisle.",she said to Dean.

Sam tried to help Dean sit, who raised a hand irritably. On stage a blind man wearing sunglasses,Roy,was helped to the lectern by a woman.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?",the man asked and the crowd agreed with him. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act."

Felicity looked around and saw a table onstage, filled with religious items.

"But, I say to you, God is watching.",the men continued.

"Yes he is.",the crowd murmured.

"God rewards the good, and he punishes the corrupt.",Roy said. "It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"Yeah, and into their wallets.",Dean whispered to Sam and Felicity.

"You think so, young man?",Roy asked.

The crowd immediately fell silent.

"Sorry.",Dean apologized.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears.",Roy said with a smile,making the crowd laugh.

"What's your name, son?",the men asked him.

Dean hesitated and Sam had to punch him lightly on the arm before he cleared his throat answered. "Dean."

"Dean.",Roy repeated and nodded. "I want-I want you to come up here with me."

The crowd started clapping but Felicity could also see Layla and her mother who didn't move. Sue Ann moved to centre stage, smiling at Dean.

"No, it's ok.",Dean refused.

"What are you doing?!",Sam whispered while Felicity said tried to shove him as gently as shr could.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?",Roy asked.

"Well, yeah, but ahh...",he hesitated,... maybe you should just pick someone else. "

Sam and Felicity looked at Dean like he's insane. The crowd clapped loudly.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did.",Roy told them.

The crowd got even more excited. "That's right! Yeah!Come on!",they yelled.

"Dean please get up there.",Felicity begged him.

Dean reluctantly raised and moved toward the stage. Sue Ann assisted him and lead him next to Roy.

"You ready?",he asked.

"Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer.",Dean admitted.

"You will be, son. You will be.",Roy smiled.

"Pray with me, friends.",he said to the crowd and they all lifted their arms up and joined hands with each other.

Roy lifted his hands to the air, then placed one first on Dean's shoulder, then on the side of his head. Dean's eyes glazed and over and he suddenly sank to his knees, Roy's hand still on his head. He wobbled, his eyes fall back in his head and he slipped to the stage floor.

"Dean!",Felicity and Sam yelled and ran towards the stage.

The crowd was still clapping excitedly.

Sam grabbed the front of Dean's Hoodie. Dean's eyes busted open and he gasped. "Say Something!",Sam yelled.

Dean blinked and looked up at them. Roy was standing above him, hands out from his sides, palms up, looking happy.

"Dean are you okay ?",Felicity asked him.

He ignored her and looked at something behind them in shock.

"Dean ?",Felicity asked again.

"I'm fine.",Dean said.

They decides to go to a hospital to make sure Dean was okay.

"So, you really feel okay?",Sam asked him.

"I feel fine."Dean answered unhappy.

The doctor entered, reading paperwork. "Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen.",she said.

"What do you mean, strange?",Dean asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack.",the doctor told them.

"Thanks, Doc.",Dean thanked her.

"No problem."

"That's odd.",Dean said as soon as she left the room.

"No it's not. It's probably just a coincidence.",Felicity responded immediately.

"Yeah. People's hearts give out all the time, man.",Sam added.

"No, they don't."

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why."

"What feeling?",Felicity asked.

"When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, it was a spirit."

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately.",Sam said.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

Felicity sighed. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?",Sam asked.

"I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend."

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre.",an employee told them after they asked him about the guy who had a heart attack.

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?",Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah",the man confirmed. " He was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him."

"Did he say what?"

"Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything. "

"Alright, thanks.",Sam thanked him.

As they were leaving Felicity noticed the clock on the wall wasn't working,and she remembered something from her dads journal.

"Excuse me uh, your clock's broken.",she said.

"Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17.",the man said.

"Is that the same time Marshall died?"

"How'd you know?",the man asked surprised.

Sam and Felicity shared a look.

They went back to the motel room where Sam opened his laptop. A few minutes later Dean entered, threw his keys on the bed and began to take off his jacket. "What'd you find out?",he asked.

"I'm sorry.",Sam said quietly.

"Sorry about what?",Dean asked.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17.",Felicity told him.

"The exact time I was healed."

"Yeah.",Sam confirmed. "So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?",Felicity asked.

"Somehow. LeGrange...he's trading a life for another.",Sam explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?"Dean asked.

"Dean,",Sam said, "the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed."

"You never should've brought me here."

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life.",Sam argued.

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."

"I didn't know.",Sam said. "The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?"

"Oh, he's not doing else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?",Felicity asked.

"The old man I saw on stage.",Dean explained."I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew."

"You knew what? What are you talking about?",Felicity asked.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that."

Sam and Felicity looked at Dean,confused.

"We're dealing with a reaper.",Dean explained.

"You really think it's THE Grim Reaper?",Sam asked. "Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No no no, not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit.",Felicity said.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?...You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't."

"Maybe.",Sam said.

"There's nothing else it could be. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?",Dean asked.

"That cross.",Sam said.

"What cross ?",Felicity asked.

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before.",Sam explained. He looked through some papers and hold up a card. "Here."

Dean leaned in and took the card. "A Tarot?"

"It makes sense.",Sam said. "A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?"

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?",Felicity asked.

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white."

Dean leaned against the counter. "Ok then we stop Roy."

"How?",Felicity asked.

Dean sighed. "You know how."

"Wait,",Sam said before Dean could say anything else. "What the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy."

"Sam the guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book. "

"No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is.",Sam said.

"Ok, we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?",Dean asked,annoyed.

"Ok. uh...If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it."

The Impala bounced down the badly gravelled and potholed road again, passing a sign that sayed Service Today. They parked and exited the Impala.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book.",Sam said.

"See if you can find it.",Dean looked at his watch. "Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy."

They passed a man who hold out a paper to them. "Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer.",he said.

Dean took the paper. "Amen Brother."

"You keep up the good work.",Sam said.

"Thank you."

Felicity followed Sam to the side of the house,where he helped her climb in a window and they started searching the house.

She looked on the bookshelves and pulled out a book that didn't have dust on the shelf in front of it. Encyclopedia of British History. She flipped through it, finding nothing, then realised there was another, smaller book, hidden on the bookshelf behind the larger one.

Inside was a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross Sam saw earlier in the tent.

"Sam I think I found something.",she whispered and showed him the book. He already had found newspaper articles about the people who died.

The one that died for Dean was an openly gay teacher, the woman jogging an abortion rights advocate. They found a third clipping about Wright, the man handing out leaflets in front of the tent.

"Call Dean.",Felicity said.

Sam took out his phone and dialed Deans number. "...Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?...Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"

After Sam hung up he and Felicity started searching the car park for the protestor. Felicity looked around in silence when she heard someone yell for help. She turned,searching for where his voice came from.

"Help! Help me please!",the voice begged.

"Over here.",Sam yelled and Felicity reached them in time to see the man looking around wildly.

"Where is he!"?,Sam asked.

The man grabbed Sam's shoulder and pointed at something Felicity couldn't see. "Right there!"

Sam grabbed him and pulled him away. "Fine, come on."

Dean called Felicity to let her know that he prevented Roy from healing someone. The man was still looking around.

"I think it's ok.",Felicity tried to calm him.

He looked around at Felicity, nodding, then turned back. "No!",he yelled.

"Dean it didn't reaper's still coming!",Felicity said into the phone.

"What ?"

"I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing.",she said,looking at the man,who was now laying on the ground gasping for breath. And then it stopped.

Sam moved to help him up. "I got you. I got you."

"Thank God.",the man said.

Sam and Felicity went back to the motel room to meet with Dean.

"So Roy really believes.",Sam said,sitting on a bed.

"Yeah.",Dean agreed. "I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing."

"Well, we found this." Sam handed the little book to Dean. "Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell."

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil"

"Desperate. Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.",Dean said.

"Cheating death, literally."

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?",Felicity asked.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral. "

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work.",Dean said.

"We gotta break that binding spell Dean."

Dean looked at the picture of the cross in the book. "You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?",Felicity asked.

"Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight.",Dean answered.

At night they returned to the church tent.

"That's Layla's car.",Sam pointed out."She's already here."

"Yeah.",Dean nodded sadly.

"Dean...",Sam started.

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now.",Dean interrupted him. "And if she's not healed tonight she's gunna die in a coupla months."

Felicity looked down in shame. She was so happy that Dean was healed that she didn't even cared enough to think about what would happen to all the other people Roy couldn't help anymore.

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gunna do?",Sam asked. "Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God."

Dean got out of the car without a word, Sam and Felicity followed. They approach the tent and peaked inside. Roy was speaking to a small group of the faithful, including Layla and her mother. "Gather round, please everyone, gather round. Come in closer, come on up."

"Where's Sue Ann?",Dean asked quietly.

"House.",Sam answered.

The moved towards the house.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up.",Dean said.

"What are you gunna do ...?",Felicity asked.

Dean looked around and saw two cops coming down the stairs. "Hey!",he yelled.

The cops looked over.

"You gunna put that fear of God in me?"

The cops dropped their coffee and ran at Dean, who took off.

As soon as they're gone Sam and Felicity ran up the stairs and checked around the house. It was in darkness. Felicity turned back, confused, then spotted light emerging from the cracks of the outside basement entrance. She silently motioned for Sam to go down first and then climbed down after him.

They moved quietly through the basement to a candlelit alter littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns,and all kinds of weird stuff. There was a photo in the middle of Dean, taken from the security camera the first time they were in the tent, before he was healed. His face had been crossed out with what looked like blood.

Felicity almost jumped when Sue Ann came up behind them. "I gave your brother life and I can take it away.",she said

Sam was furious. He tipped over the table the alter was on, while Felicity ran at Sue Ann, who was already up the stairs. She closed the hatch before Sam and Felicity could reach it. Sam stretched to push against it and kept trying.

"Can't you see?",Sue Ann said. "The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will."

And with that she left the two of them.

"Come back you bitch.",Felicity yelled after her and desperately tried to kick against the hatch.

"Careful Liz",Sam said,pulled a block off wood out from the wall and smashed out a small boarded up window.

They climbed out of it and Sam grabbed the cross Sue Ann was holding and threw it aside, breaking a glass bottle of blood.

Sue Ann fall to her knees beside the blood. "My God, what have you done!"

"He's not your God.",Sam said.

Sue Ann looked up at something,obviously terrified. Felicity watched in shock as she slipped to the ground where she convulsed once, twice, and died.

"Come on.",Sam said.

Leaving her lying there, Felicity and Sam turned and went to look for Dean.

They meet with him az the Impala.

"You Ok?",Felicity asked.

Dean shook his head. "Hell of a week."

"Yeah...",Sam agreed. "All right, come on. We should get going."

Finally back in the motel room Felicity immediately dropped into the next bed to close her eyes.

Dean sat down on the other bed, staring at nothing.

"What is it?",Sam asked.

"Nothing."

Sam waited a few seconds. "What is it?",he asked again.

"We did the right thing here didn't we?"

"Of course we did.",Sam said.

"It doesn't feel like it."

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"I got it.",Sam said and opened the door. It was Layla. "Hey Layla. Come on in.",Sam offered.

"Hey.",she smiled.

She entered and Dean quickly raised. "How did you know we were here?",he asked.

"Sam...called.",she answered. " He said you...wanted to say goodbye?"

Dean glanced at Sam, who shook Felicity awake,looking sheepish.

"Wer'e gunna...grab a soda.",he said,and he and a grumbling Felicity left, closing the door behind them.


End file.
